


Fight For Love

by KuroBakura



Series: Fight For Love Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Violence, Complete, Execution, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gore, Insomnia, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jealousy, Korean Religion & Lore, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Period Typical Attitudes, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Swords, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kwon Kyong is the youngest emperor in Korea. It is not easy being one but Kyong tries his best to maintain a peaceful kingdom. Though...some of the citizens think that Kyong is too harsh at times with the way he does it. Even that is true, there is one person that is never that way to. And that person goes by the name of Ha Bom. Bom is the sweetest and kindest person that Kyong has ever known.Not to mention that the emperor has been madly in love with her since they were children. And he will do anything to make sure that she is happy and safe. No matter what it takes for him to do so.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fight For Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Even The Most Savage Can Have A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INSPIRED BY AGUST D’S NEW MUSIC VIDEO FOR DAECHWITA.
> 
> I am using Agust D/Suga/Yoongi for the main male character but his name will be different. Agust D/Yoongi/Suga is a face claim for my character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a somewhat harsh emperor, deep down inside, Kyong had a heart. But only for one person.

  
  


Kyong walked around the grounds of his palace. The day was clear and sunny. Seemed like a good day to get out of the dreary palace and into some of the fresh air outside. It has not been easy for him to be an emperor since he has taken the position. As much as he wants to be a good ruler, Kyong does not feel like he truly is. And with the way he grew up, being a bit harsh is the only way he knows how but yet, Kyong never tries to let that control him. Though...it is not always easy for him to make sure it does not do that.

Not to mention the scar on his left eye was something that people also judged him for. Kyong got the scar from a sword fight when he was a bit younger. It almost rendered him blindingly that one eye. If it was not for his best friend, Bom, who saved his life and eye when it came to that fight, he would be seeing the world with only one eye right now. Since then, he has been very grateful for her and made sure that she is taken care of. No matter what the cost will be, Kyong will never let Bom or her brother go without anything.

Bom has been in his life since they were young children. But it was only when they became teenagers that Kyong developed a huge crush on her. But being an emperor now, Kyong’s dream of her being with him may be slim to none. And with the way he is from time to time with most of the villagers, he does not doubt that she would not be with him. But there is always a chance that Bom could become his queen but for now, he was not going to dwell on those thoughts.

As he looked around the grounds, he heard a commotion going on at the gates to the palace with the two guards that stood outside of it. Something was happening but Kyong was not quite sure what it could be,

“We can not let you in, Miss. If you do not have an appointment with Master Kyong, there is nothing we can do about it.” One of the guards spoke.

“Please! I know Kyong. I will not take long! I promise you.” A woman’s voice spoke back to the guard. Kyong recognized the woman’s voice and turned his head to look at the gates. The guards was trying to push the woman out of the gate as she tried to enter the palace ground.

“Miss, you will need to make an appointment with the Emperor! Until then, you need to leave the premises!” The other guard said to her.

“This is a matter that simply can not wait to be dealt with! It is an emergency!” The woman cried out. Kyong saw her face. It was Bom, Kyong turned around and rushed over to the gate. When he arrived, he kept one of his hands on the hilt of his sword that he always kept to the side of his body and clothes.

“Unhand her! Right now!” Kyong ordered the guards. Guards stopped and did as Kyong told them to do before turning around to look at their emperor.

“This woman was not expected to see you, Master. What should we do with her?” A guard said to him. That was true. He was not expecting Bom to come visit but he did not mind her surprise visits when she did them. But this time, what she needed to see him about seemed very urgent. Kyong looked at Bom for a few seconds before looking at the guards once again.

“I am expecting her.” Kyong responded, lying to the guards. Bom’s eyes widened. The guards looked confused.

“Are you sure? We do not have a list for expected visitors today, Master Kyong.” Another guard asked him. Kyong nodded.

“Yes, I am very sure that I was expecting her. This is private meeting. Now, please, let her in. _Now_.” Kyong replied and ordered the guards. The guards nodded and stepped to the side to let her in.

“Our apologies, Miss. You may enter.” One of the guards said to her before she came inside and walked over to Kyong, who was smiling at her. The two of them began to walk towards the palace together while Bom stood to one of the sides of Kyong while blushing.

“I am so sorry about this, Master.” Bom said to him.

“Bom, we talked about this several times. You do not have to use such titles like that around me. Also, I apologize for the way that my guards handled you out there. It was truly uncalled for. I will deal with them later.” Kyong said back to her. 

“I am alright. I promise. I just do not want to seem disrespectful around you or the guards if I do that. Or anyone in public for that matter.” Bom explained to him.

“But I _know_ you, though. You are the least disrespectful person that I have ever met in my entire life. Please, just call me by my name.” Kyong told her. Bom blushed even more across her face and nodded. When they reached the palace grounds, Kyong went over and opened the door for her. Even as an emperor, he was very respectful. Even if some of the villagers wouldn’t do the same for him, Kyong never really would call them out on it...when it comes to himself. If it was a person doing that to Bom, though, that person would be in very, very deep shit. 

Kyong looked at her while holding the door open for her and smiling at the same time as well.

“After you, Bom.” Kyong said to her. Bom thanked him and headed inside of the palace with Kyong following in from behind her and letting the door shut behind the two of them. Kyong walked over to his throne and sat in it as Bom stood in front of him, looking at him. Seeing him in the throne made her gulp and feel a little warm all over her body.

“So...what can I do for you, Bom? You said that this was urgent after all.” Kyong asked her. He still needed to be professional,even if they are friends. At least around other people. Bom swallowed before she spoke to him.

“That I did. ...I need your help with something.” Bom replied to him.

“What do you need my help for exactly?” Kyong asked her another question, wanting her to go more into detail about what she was needing help with. Bom took a deep breath before she spoke to him.

“It has to do with one of my family members. My uncle, Ho-Jin, to be exact.” Bom answered him. Bom took a deep breath before she spoke once again. This was something that truly was bothering her and needed to be addressed but to who was what she was not sure about.

“My Uncle is a drunk slime bag but I never thought he would stop this low. Even when he is drunk, he is still a terrible person. You see, you know my twin brother, right?” Bom continued to tell and then asked him. Kyong nodded.

“I do know about Korain. How is he doing, if you do not mind me asking?” Kyong answered and asked another question to her.

“He is doing good. About my uncle..when my parents are not home and he is there, he tries to get my brother and I to do things that we do not want to do. _Sexual_ things. And when both of us refuse..he _beats_ us for it. I get more of the beatings, though, because I do not want to see my brother get hurt so I let him do it to me to defend Korain.” Bom told him. Whether Kyong was going to believe her or not was what she was worried about.

“These are very strong accusations you are making. Do you have proof?” Kyong said and asked her. Bom nodded. Bom, all of a sudden, undid her robe in front of him. Kyong felt a bit shy but yet, this was the proof she had about her uncle. Kyong’s eyes widened as he saw bruises on her from the neck and down on her legs. Some of them were fresh and others were not but still visible. Her chest covered but Kyong could clearly see bruises on her breasts, too. His kind began to wonder but he quickly snapped out of that to focus on what was truly going on right now in front of him. And these bruises was definitely causes by someone who was very strong. And Ho-Jin is quite a brute when it comes to body and strength.

“This is _my_ proof. And I would never do anything like this to myself, I swear. Whether you believe or not, I speak the truth.” Bom spoke to him before quickly putting her outfit back on her body. Kyong still could not stop thinking that Bom just undressed in front of him but yet, he was so angry. Angry that such a monster would do something like that to anyone. Whether they are a man or a woman. Kyong leaned back on his throne as he thought for a moment before he spoke to her again. She did not need to go any further with this. Kyong had enough to support a warrant.

“I believe you, Bom. I do very much. What would _you_ like me to do? Also, do you need any medical treatment?” Kyong replied and asked her.

“I am fine. Thank you. I would like you to punish him. I do not care how you do it but something needs to be done! He just can not go around doing this to someone just because they do want to do things with or to him. I am not doing this for me. I am doing this for my brother. He also has threatened to make my brother into a prostitute, too! I am so scared of this man, Kyong. My father doesn’t believe me when I tell him these things. My father thinks of my uncle as some kind of deity but deep down, he is nothing but a monster.” Bom answered him. Kyong did not disagree with that. 

“Then he shall be punished for his what he has done to you and Korain. I do not doubt that he has done these things to you, Bom. I still will need to question him, though because of protocol. Otherwise, I have all the proof I need. I am glad you told me, by the way. And I agree. No one should be treated that way.” Kyong said to her. Bom started to cry as she felt so relieved.

“Thank you, Kyong! I am glad that I am not alone in this.” Bom said back to him. Kyong sat up and got off of his throne and walked over to her. When Kyong was standing in front of her, he suddenly held both of her hands in his as he looked at her.

“You will _never_ be alone in this world. You saved my life, Bom. I owe you so much. And I will make sure that you and your brother are brought to justice. Whether your father agrees or not, this man can not go around beating people. Not anymore.” Kyong spoke to her. Bom smiled back at him as she started to feel like she was calming down.

“Thank you again so much, Kyong. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Bom spoke. Kyong smiled at her.

“And you do not know how much you truly mean to me, too, dear.” Kyong thought to himself before saying anything back to her.

“You are very welcome, Bom. I am always here for you.” Kyong spoke back to her. Bom smiled back at him and nodded. The two of them held hands as they looked at each other for another minute before both of them let go. Kyong will deal with her Uncle but for now, he had another idea for her.

“Would you like to say for some tea?” Kyong offered her. As much as Bom wanted to, she could not stay much longer.

“Thank you for the offer but..but I must decline. I need to get stuff ready for the stand tomorrow. I really do thank you for helping me with this. I appreciate it very much.” Bom responded to the offer. Kyong understood.

“How is the food stand going in the main square, by the way?” Kyong asked her.

“It is going very well, actually! I never thought that people would like my cooking that much.” Bom replied to him.

“I have always said that you are an amazing cook! If you ever want to turn it into a restaurant, please, do not hesitate to let me know at any time. I am willing to help you out with that, free of charge.” Kyong told her. Bom was surprised by Kyong’s second offer.

“I...I..I do not know what to say. Not sure what I have done to deserve such kindness. I do not want to feel like I am taking advantage of you.” Bom said back to her.

“You have done a lot for me. And I know this is your dream. I want to make it come true for you. No matter what. Just say the word and I will do it.” Kyong explained to her. Bom still was not what to exactly say to him.

“Thank you so much!” Bom exclaimed happily. Seeing Bim happy made his heart feel happy, too.

“You are welcome.” Kyong said back. Kyong was so in love with her. And secretly, Bom felt the same way about Kyong. A few minutes later, Bom left the place and headed out of the gate. Kyong needed to act fast in the uncle before he ended up hurting Bom and her brother once again. He called one of his policemen into the room. The policeman arrived into the room.

“What do you need of me, Master Kyong?” The policeman asked.

“I need you to gather a few of your men and arrest Ha Ho-Jin as soon as possible and throw him into a cell. I also would like to speak with him myself.” Kyong replied.

“What has Ha Ho-Jin been accused of?” The policeman asked.

“Abuse and assault. I will explain the details more once he is in _my_ custody. Do NOT let him leave this village. Do you understand?” Kyong answered and asked to make sure the policeman understood what was going on. The policeman nodded.

“Yes, Master Kyong.” The policeman answered back to him. The policeman headed out of the room to gather a few of his men and head out to arrest Bom’s uncle. Kyung walked over and sat in his throne once again as he pondered about a few things.

“I will make sure that bastards _pay_ for what he has done to my sweet Bom and her brother. No one and I mean _no_ one lays a finger on her. And I am going to make that quite clear to Ho-Jin. Even if I have to use force to do so.” Kyong said to himself. The thoughts of imaging how he hurt Bom made him feel filled with anger. This was something that was not going to be taken lightly. Not one bit. Kyong went to go prepare for the uncle’s arrival. Which should be soon. 

And hopefully for Bom’s sake, Kyong will make sure that this cretin of a human being will never hurt her ever again. 


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong meets Bom’s uncle for the first time face to face.

Kyong waited until dinner was over to go visit Ho-Jin in his cell. Ho-Jin was found trying to buy a couple of bottles of Makgeolli at a stand in one of the stores earlier in the afternoon. Not too long after his policemen left the palace to track him down. It took all three officers to get him in cuffs and Ho-Jin ended up breaking several bottles of other kinds of alcohol in the process, too. Kyong also waited a while for Ho-Jin to sober up just a bit.

As he made his way down to the cells, he could hear Ho-Jin cussing up quite a storm in cells as he yelled at one of the guards. When Kyomg entered, the guard told Ho-Jin to shut up. The guard walked over to Kyong.

“This man is not going to be easy to talk to. We have tried and have gotten no where with him.” The guard said to Kyong.

“I did not expected him to be. His bark may be ferocious but my bite is twice as hard. Leave him to me.” Kyong said back to the guard. 

“Are you sure? He is not exactly cooperating with our commands.” The guard asked and explained to Kyong.

“Do not worry. I can handle myself. And he will be when I get through with him.” Kyong replied to the guard. The guard nodded and went over with Kyong to the cell where Ho-Jin was in. Ho-Jin was tied by the hands and ankles towards the back wall of the cell. The guard unlocked the cell door and Kyong went on inside of it. The guard left Kyong and Ho-Jin the cell together. It may not have been a good idea but he needed to ask about what he has done to Bom and her brother.

Ho-Jin looked up at Kyong with an angry look on his face. He was pissed off and not having any of Kyong’s shit.

“How fucking dare you put me in this cell! I do not deserve this!” Ho-Jin shouted at the emperor. Kyong did not flinch.

“I have a reason to put you in this cell. There was a warrant out for your arrest.” Kyong said to him in such a calm manner.

“What are the charges?!” Ho-Jin asked. He must have been drunk at the time to not remember what he is charged for.

“Abuse and assault.” Kyong answered him. Ho-Jin let out a sigh.

“Did Bom tell you this? Did she tell you these _lies_?” Ho-Jin asked another question. Kyong was not going to tell him that.

“No. I got the information from someone else.” Kyong replied, trying to keep Bom out of this as much as he could. Ho-Jin is not buying that answer.

“That little, fucking bitch! I know that you are not speaking the truth I know it was Bom that have had to do this! This is what she gets for not wanting to fuck me! As beautiful as she is, she is such a fucking cunt!” Ho-Jin exclaimed. Kyong did not take kindly to that.

“Do not make me hurt you, Ho-Jin. Also, that is truly gross to make anyone try to have sex with you and beat them if they don’t. Whether they are related to you or not.” Kyong said to him as he was also giving him a threat at the same time. Ho-Jin suddenly spit at him. Kyong slapped him across the face on one of Ho-Jin’s cheeks. _Hard._ Enough that it will possibly leave a mark.

“I have the authority here, not you! I dare you to try something else with me. I promise you’ll regret it.” Kyong spoke to Ho-Jin. Ho-Jin laughed.

“Oh, as you haven’t done it before? Killing the ones that deserve mercy? I will take my chances. Does it look like I care what you try to do to me? I am much stronger than you! I can crush you in one hit, you little shit! I don’t care if you are the emperor of the whole fucking country! You will not win this!” Ho-Jin asked and said to him. Kyong was now starting to feel ticked off. At this point. Kyong was going to punish him regardless if it was for what he did to Bom and her brother. No. Not at all. This was now a _personal_ matter for him, too.

“Listen here, asshole. I only give death to ones that deserve it! I got proof that you beat your niece and nephew. Regardless if you cough up to the crime or not, you are going down for it. And _I_ have the last say. You don’t. So, what will it be, Ho-Jin? What will it be?” Kyong told and then asked him. Ho-Jin spit at Kyong once again. Kyong kicked Ho-Jin a few times to the ground. Ho-Jin was in a bit of pain to get back up. Kyong walked over close and lowered himself to the ground as he kept his eyes on Ho-Jin.

Ho-Jin could not even look at him anymore. He was not terrified but disgusted at the way the emperor was handling him. But Kyomg felt the spray about Ho-Jin as well.

“I gave you a chance and you did not take it. And now, you are going to have to live with the consequences for what you have done.” Kyong said to Ho-ajin and then spit on his face before getting up from the ground and walking over towards the cell door. Kyong let the guard know that he was ready to leave the cell. When Kyong did leave the cell, the guard followed him to the stairs, Kyong stopped walking.

“Make sure that fuck has his last meal because tomorrow afternoon, he is done for. And I will make it known to the public if I have to. No man like that deserves to live a life or breath. I will not let him.” Kyong said to the guard. The guard nodded.

“Understood, Master.” The guard said to Kyong. Kyong nodded and then headed back up the steps to one of the upper floors of the palace. Kyong could not even think straight right now. He also felt so sorry what Bom and her brother had to go through with that man. 

“I can not believe Bom and her brother put up with that fuckface for so long! I am glad she came to me. This is something or someone that I will not tolerate! Bom did leave me with the choice of how I wanted to deal with him and I am going to do it. By ending his life so he doesn’t have to ruin anyone else’s.” Kyong thought to himself as he walked up the steps.

Later that night in his bed, Kyong could not sleep. It was not unusual for him to be like this. Kyong always had issues sleeping from time to time. Even more so since becoming emperor. Kyong let out a sigh as he sat up in the bed. 

“This is going to be such a long night.” Kyong said to himself. What was making him not being able to sleep is having flashbacks to seeing Bom undressing him to show what her uncle did to her. He could not help but to think that she was doing that for other reasons in his kind. Kyong not only was in love with Bom but he lusted after her, too. As much as he is very respectful of her, Kyong wanted her. Mind and body. Her thick and luscious body.

Kyong wanted Bom so badly. In his bed. Hearing her moan his name out loud as he fucked her like a wild animal until she climaxed. Thinking about fondling her breasts, playing with her clit and eating out her pussy made his body feel so hot and his mind wander like crazy. He wanted to give her not only the world but so much pleasure, too. Kyong needed to stop it with these thoughts, though. This is not the first time that he would feel like he was being consumed in such a manner and it certainly will not be the last either. Kyong pondered other kinds of thoughts until his body felt calm.

Still...it was not enough for the emperor to fall back asleep. Kyong decided to get some fresh air. He got out of the bed and put on his slippers and grabbed his sword before leaving the room. Kyong walked down the hallway and out onto the balcony where he will be watching Ho-Jin being behaved tomorrow afternoon. Deep down, seeing things like this gave Kyong a bit of a thrill. A smile appeared in his face.

“It is going to be quite a show. I am going to show him who is the boss around here.” Kyomg thought to himself. But all of a sudden, Bom entered his mind once again and the happiness he was feeling disappeared. Kyong let out another sigh.

“Though...what if Bom sees this. I know it would for someone who truly hurt her but yet...I know how much she hates these kinds of punishments. Even if the person who is getting it deserves it.” Kyong said to himself. It made him realize that this could make Bom not want to be with him even more. Kyong wanted Bom to be happy with whoever she ends up with but secretly, Kyomg hopes that it will be with him. If that ever happens.

“I love Bom so much with all my heart and I will give the world if I have to. And the only world I want is the one that she is in. With me.” Kyong spoke to himself again. Kyong just hated feeling like this. As much as he tried to fight it, Kyong always ended up losing that battle. With himself. Also, some of what Ho-Jin told him made him think about how he runs the village.

“Am _I_ also a monster?” Kyong asked him. He didn’t not feel like he was but yet, if people think of that way, then he must be. Kyong did not have a good childhood growing up except when he was with Bom. His parents were very strict about what he does and when he broke the rules, he got brutally beaten at times for it. Even when he did not do anything wrong to warrant it, his father beat him anyway. When Bom told him that Ho-Jin did that to her and Korain, it made him think about that.

Maybe that is why he has so much rage against Ho-Jin. Yet, it may not be. There could be quite a few reasons why Kyong has so much anger towards Ho-Jin. Honestly, he never liked Ho-Jin but he barely knew him at the same time. Ho-Jin was known for being a lazy bum to people but like a God to others. Just like the way Bom’s father thinks of his brother. Kyong chuckled at the thought of the villagers who practically worshipped Ho-Jin.

“A deity, my ass. A baboon is more worthy of worship than that drunk bastard! Well..he will not be around much longer when I get through with him. I will not be giving him another chance. Fuck that asshole!” Kyong spoke to himself once again. After a little bit of being outside, Kyong started to grow tired. It was time for him to head back to sleep. He left the balcony and headed back down the hallway to his quarters. When Kyong arrived back to his room, he removed his slippers and just collapsed back in the bed as he looked at the ceiling. 

“Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Better try to get some sleep before then. It would be bad for me to be groggy at a beheading.” Kyong thought. Kyong curled up in the bed and within a couple of minutes, he was fast asleep on the bed for the rest of the night.


	3. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom sees what Kyong has decided to give her Uncle as a punishment. But... will Bom be okay with this or will she turn on the emperor?

Bom walked through the streets on a sunny morning. She still had Kyong on her mind. The way he was with her yesterday put a smile on her face. She knows that Kyong can be harsh at times but he is truly never that with her and/or her brother, Korain. Kyong with her father, though...that is a very different story. Even at a young age, Kyong was a rebel and it still shows as he has grown into an adult. She even still had the feeling in her hands from when he held them.

“Maybe I should make him a surprise meal! To thank him for what he did yesterday. ...I wonder what it is like for him to be so lonely in that palace. Maybe one day, he will have a Queen by his side. No matter who it is.” Bom thought to herself as she kept on walking to the main area of the village to her meal booth to start on some of the treats she sells there.

All of a sudden, she saw her brother, Korain turning a corner as fast as he could before stopping in place. Korain saw Bom and ran towards her.

“Bom! Come with me quickly! Something is happening at the royal grounds!” Korain exclaimed to her. He stopped when he finally reached her. Bom wanted to calm him down quickly.

“Whoa! Slow down, Korain! What is going at the palace grounds?” Bom said to and then asked him. Korain took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I am not exactly sure but it seems like some kind of event! And Emperor Kyong is the head of it! At least he is from what I have seen.” Korain replied and explained to her. When Korain mentioned Kyong’s name, she definitely wanted to see this.

“Okay. I will follow you. Let’s go!” Bom said to him. Korain nodded and the two of them hurried to the palace grounds. When they arrived, she saw a somewhat large crowd. Bom and Korain moved through the crowd until they reached all the way to the front. There was a man with a sword standing in front of the crowd, preparing. Another man appeared with Ho-Jin, with his hands tied in the back of him. Korain and Bom’s eyes widened.

“Wait! That’s Uncle Ho-Jin! Isn’t it Uncle Ho-Jin?” Korain exclaimed quietly but loud enough for Bom to hear. 

“Yes. Yes, that is uncle Ho-Jin.” Bom thought to herself. The man placed Ho-Jin in front of the man with the sword on his knees. The doors opened and Kyong walked out in fancy Royal attire onto the balcony. He walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over the crowd and then he looked at Ho-Jin.

“Ha Ho-Jin, I sentence you to death by beheading for the crimes you have been proven guilty of. Anything you would like to say?” Kyong spoke and asked him. Ho-Jin looked up at the emperor.

“I hope someone comes for  **YOUR** head next, you piece of shit!” Ho-Jin exclaimed to Kyong. Kyong smirked. The swordmaster was just waiting on Kyong’s word.

“Hana.” Kyong spoke, starting a countdown. The crowd were on their toes as they waited for him to say three. The sword plaster got into position with the sword placed a bit above Ho-Jin’s neck

“Du.” Kyong spoke again. Kyong noticed Bom in the crowd. He began to hesitate. The way she was looking at him made him almost lose count. But then, Kyong noticed Bom and Korain’s father among the crowd. It did not take long for Kyong to snap out of it and get back to the task at hand.

“Se!” Kyong finally exclaimed. And with a swift movement from the swordmaster, Ho-Jin’s head came clean right off of his neck and on the ground below him and blood poured from Ho-Jin’s neck where the head and neck were once connected. Korain was surprised by all of this. Bom, on the other hand, was feeling very relieved. No longer will Korain or her have to deal with his abuse. Seeing Bom’s reaction made Kyong feel a little better about his decision for the punishment.

A few moments later, the crowd disbanded. Bom stayed behind as Korain went off somewhere else. One of the Royal guards went over to Kyong.

“What shall we do with the head and body?” The guard asked him.

“Burn it, bury it, I do not care what you do with it. I do not want his head anywhere in my grounds.” Kyong replied to the guard.

“As you wish.” The guard spoke and then went over to the swordmaster to let him know what to do with it. Kyong looked around the area and noticed that Bom was still there, looking at him. Kyong rushed over to her. When he stopped in front of her, Kyong noticed that the expression on her face was mostly blank. Kyong gulped.

“I...I did not have a choice, Bom. He was being very disrespectful and he said things about you that were unspeakable. It wasn’t about me. It was about you that made me end his life.” Kyong tried to explain to her.

“Do I look like I am mad at you?” Bom asked him suddenly. Kyong was not sure how to exactly answer her question.

“I..I am not exactly sure if you are or not, to be perfectly honest.” Kyong replied to her. Bom smiled.

“I assure you, I am not mad at you. Nor do I blame you for the punishment that you gave him. Actually...I want to thank you for it. I wish that I was able to do that to people that truly deserved it. I just feel bad for Korain seeing that Uncle Ho-Jin got his head chopped off in front of him.” Bom told him. 

“I am so sorry about that. I hope Korain isn’t mad at me for what I did but it had to be done.” Kyong said back.

“I don’t think he is mad. He may be in a bit of shock but it seems that he feels the same way as I do about this. He was also abused by Uncle Ho-Jin so I do not see him being upset over his death too much. My father, on the other hand, that I am not sure of. As for me, I am fine. ...Does that make me sound like a bad person to feel that way about someone’s death like that?” Bom told him and then asked. Kyong smiled back at her.

“I don’t personally feel like that makes you a bad person. He hurt you, Bom. Over and over he did that. You are valid in your feelings. No matter what people may say about it. I am just happy that you are too upset by this.” Kyong spoke. Bom nodded.

“I am glad that you’re happy, Kyong. I always feel bad for you, though.” Bom said to him.

“In what way?” Kyong asked her.

“Do you ever feel lonely in the palace?” Bom asked him a question back. Kyong had to think about that for a moment. He wanted to be honest with her.

“Sometimes, I do feel that way.” Kyong replied to her. Bom was a little saddened by this. She knew that it was not easy for him to have visitors whenever he truly wanted to. Kyong suddenly got an idea.

“If you want to come see me, I would not mind that. Actually, I would love it if you did that.” Kyong suggested to her. Bom was taken by surprise by the sudden suggestion.

“What about your guards?” Bom asked him. Kyong had another suggestion. 

“Come with me into the palace. I have something for you for when it comes to the guards.” Kyong told her. Bom followed Kyong into the palace. The two of them were in the throne room once again like yesterday. Kyong went over to an area of the room and grabbed a box. Bom watched him as he took out an item from the box and then put the box before walking back over to her. Kyong held out the item in front of her. It was a medallion of some kind.

“Wear this when you want to come see me so the guards don’t give you a hard time. This gives you permission to come see me anytime you want. Day  _ or _ night.” Kyong explained the item to her. Bom felt so touched by this as she gently took the item out of his hand and held it in hers.

“Thank you, Kyong. I will try to remember to wear this when doing so.” Bom said to him. Kyong smiled again at her.

“You are very welcome, Bom. Also, Korain can use this as well if he needs to. I have no problem with him coming to see me either.  _ Both _ of you are good friends to me.” Kyong said back to her. That made her happy for Kyong to think of Korain as well.

“I will let him know.” Bom spoke. Kyong nodded. 

“I know that I asked this yesterday but...would you like to stay for some soju this time?” Kyong asked her. Bom smiled and nodded.

“I would like that. Even if it was tea, I still would like that very much.” Bom answered his offer. 

**######**

Bom and Kyong sat in a sunlit room on a couple of cushions while having a conversation. It was wonderful to Kyong to be able to spend some time like this with his best friend. He needed this so badly. And have a good laugh while doing so, too. Both of them were reminiscing about their childhood days.

“Poor Korain. I still feel bad for him back in our study days. Though, he was truly wise, mature and intelligent beyond his years. I bet those bullies are feeling pretty stupid now.” Kyong said to her.

“Well, Korain still gets a lot shit for being himself but he knows how to handle it better now. But...sometimes it is not that easy.” Bom said back.

“I do not doubt that but Korain needs to remember that it is not him. It is  _ them _ . Plus, I know how he feels. I still get shit, too. Even more so that I am an emperor now. I try not to be harsh and cruel but sometimes...it is not so simply. Especially when they truly deserve it. Mercy is given for those who have shown that they can do better. But the crime needs harsh punishment then I am going to have to be the one who dealt it. I guess that is why some of the villagers think bad of me.” Kyong told her.

“I understand that.” Bom spoke. Kyong’s eyes widened.

“You do?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded.

“Yes. I really do. Even though I am not a fan of death punishments, at times, death fits the punishment for the crime. Like you said, especially when they deserve it. I am afraid of it, either. I think you truly are a wonderful emperor and it is not easy to reign over other people.” Bom answered him. Bom also gets shit because she is friends with Kyong but she did not care if he is an emperor or not. He has always been there for her and still to this day, Kyong will never stop being there for her either.

  
  


Kyong was paying attention to what she was saying, but he also could not help but feel a sudden urge to kiss her. Kyong swallowed as he tried to fight back this urge. They were alone and having a good time so for him, it felt right to do this. But..at the same time, Kyong did not want to ruin what they have going on right now either. Kyong was interrupted by a sudden knock at the entrance of the room. Both Bom and Kyong looked up and saw a guard standing at the entrance of the room.

“It's being done, Master Kyong. We have decided to bury the body at an undisclosed location outside of the village grounds as we speak.” The guard said to Kyong. Kyong nodded at the guard.

“Very good.” Kyong said back to the guard. The guard noticed Bom having one of the royal medallion s around her neck. The guard looked back at Kyong.

“Master Kyong! Why is this woman wearing one of the Royal medallions?!” The guard asked in shock.

“Because I gave it to her. That is why.” Kyong answered him. 

“But those are only for people of royalty, Master Kyong! You just can not give them out to just anyone!” The guard said to him. Bom started to feel so bad. As she was about to remove the medallion to give it back to Kyong, Kyong stopped her.

“No, please keep it. I gave it to you. Do not let him tell you otherwise.” Kyong told her.

“But she is not of royalty! She doesn’t deserve the medallion!” The guard said to him. Kyong looked at the guard. Kyong was angry.

“Look, I can give the medallion to whoever I want! I am the emperor, not you!” Kyong exclaimed to him. He was not getting mad for no reason. The guard was making Bom feel bad. That was the cause for this sudden outburst.

“Master Kyong, I beg to reconsider your cho-!” The guard was interrupted by Kyong suddenly get up from the ground and rushing over to the guard.

“I have made my decision and how dare you tell me what the fuck I should do! If I want to give it to someone, no matter their status, then that is  _ my _ choice to do so! If you have a problem with that, then I will change your position in a heartbeat. Don’t. Fuck. With. Me. Do we have an understanding about this?” Kyong spoke to the guard and then asked him. The guard gulped as he nodded a couple of times in response. Bom was just watching all of this go down.

“Ye-yes, Master Kyong. I fully understand.” The guard replied to him.

“Good. Now, get back to your post.” Kyong instructed him. The guard nodded and quickly rushed out of the palace and back to the gate. Kyong looked at Bom as he calmed down.

“I apologize for my outburst. I just...I just did not like the way he was judging you. I want you to have the medallion, Bom and I am not going to change my mind. If anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me. You mean so much to me and I don’t care if you’re not of royalty. For me, that has nothing to do with how I am with people. It is the personality and their actions that do. So, do not think you are not worthy because you  _ are  _ worthy, Bom. Very, very worthy. More than you and a lot of other people may realize.” Kyong explained to her. Bom smiled and nodded at him. 

Kyong smiled back at her and walked back over to sit down with her. His heart was beating so fast inside of his chest. The two of them went on with drinking their cups of soju and having a blast together. Not enough to get drunk, though. This afternoon has definitely been wonderful. When Bom left the palace grounds, Kyong did stop watching her until she was completely out of his sight.

Later in the evening, Kyong sat on his throne, reading a book when he heard loud steps coming towards the throne door. Kyong quickly closed his book and got up from the throne as he held the hilt of his sword.

“LET ME AT THAT LITTLE SHIT!” A strong and deep voice rang from outside the door as they came closer. Kyong knew this voice but he still did not let go of the hilt of the sword until the doors burst open and a man came inside. Two guards tried to grab him. The man was Bom and Korain’s father.

“What do you want us to do with him?” One of the guards asked as they held the man back.

“Let him go. I will take care of this.” Kyong replied to the guards. The guards let go of the man and headed out the door as it closed behind them. The guards decided to stay outside of the door, just in case something ends up happening between the man and the emperor.

“Mr. Ha, what can I do for you?” Kyong asked him. Oh, how Kyong loved being able to be like this with him. After all the things that Mr. Ha tried to do to him, this was going to be such a delight for the younger one.

“Why did you behead my brother like that?! He did nothing wrong!” Mr. Ha asked and then exclaimed.

“Hi-Jin had it coming to him. I got word of him abusing your children. I was not going to let a man like that hurt other people anymore.” Kyong replied and explained to Mr. Ha. Mr. Ha could not believe this all was happening to his family,

“He was a Godly man!” Mr. Ha exclaimed.

“He was a  _ pig _ ! Though, I know actual pigs that are truly better than that disgusting being!” Kyong snapped back at him. Mr. Ha was furious with Kyong.

“I knew you should not have been emperor! You are abusing your power!” Mr. Ha retorted.

“I am using my power for the judgement that I see fit. If someone deserves death, then I am going to give to them. I can either be really kind to someone or really terrifying. It is  _ their _ choice for how they want to see me.” Kyong told Mr. Ha.

“You have to stick with the traditions of this village. It is a way of life!” Mr. Ha said.

“For who? The dead ones? The people who aren’t wanting to see change to what is around them? Traditions are for the ignorant. For people just like you. I will run this place the way that I see fit. If someone has a problem with that then they can leave. I want to become more than we are, not hold back. This village can be something but it will take quite a bit of change to show that. I refuse to back down about it, too.” Kyong said back. Mr. Ha was not pleased by Kyong’s actions or words.

“You better watch your back, Kyong. Not a lot of people will be kind to you in the long run.” Mr. Ha suddenly said to him.

“Did I just hear you make a threat, Mr. Ha?” Kyong asked him with a smirk on his face. Mr.Ha panicked.

“No, no! I was just pointing out that something bad could happen. I was not threatening you in any manner, I swear.” Mr. Ha answered as he felt nervous. As much as Kyong wanted to use his sword on Mr. Ha, he did not want to make Bom and Korain orphans. He let that go.

“Very well, Mr. Ha. Also, I do not care what people think of me. I am not going to stop being myself. I know what I need to do. And I do not bow to other people who do not respect others. Respect is earned, Mr. Ha. Not just automatically given when you first meet someone. I know from personal experience that this is true.” Kyong told him. Mr. Ha felt like he was going to get nowhere with Kyong. He decided to end it and leave the palace. Mr. Ha let out a sigh and turned around before leaving the room and the palace grounds.

When Mr. Ha was gone, Kyong just could not take it anymore. He took a vase and smashed it on the ground. Before sitting back in his throne.

“WHO THE FUCK DO PEOPLE THINK THEY ARE TELLING ME HOW TO RUN MY KINGDOM?! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!” Kyong thought to himself and then let out a frustrated sigh as he calmed down in the throne.

“I want to make this place better for everyone. Not just for myself. The world is changing and we need to get with the times. If people don’t agree with me or do, I truly don’t give a shit. We need to come together and start making this village into something more.” Kyong said to himself. 

For Kyong, the traditional ways that this village ran are officially over. This is going to be challenging but Kyong loves a good challenge. But, it was going to be a slow process for everyone involved. And the world will bow to him in time. Even if he has to do it by  _ force _ . A new era was about to begin and the only way Kyong was going to be able to do this is if he shouts that he means it.


	4. Kangmin, The Fisherman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom’s brother, Korain spends a little bit of time with the village’s best fisherman.

It was a very warm and sunny day in the village. A young fisherman by the name of Kangmin was sitting at the edge of the river, trying to catch some fish. At the meat market, Kangmin is the only one who sells fish. And he has all kinds of fish. His mother and father are farmers so it was in his blood. Both of garden and livestock. And honestly, Kangmin loved it. It let him be able to go out as much as he wanted for doing what he loved and getting paid for it what he caught at the same time. For what he could not sell at the end of the day, he donated it. Sometimes, he may not have a lot of fish but still, it was worth being outside for it for Kangmin.

As Kangmin took a drink from his canteen that was besides him, he noticed a pair of feet and legs on the other side of him. Kangmin looked up and his eyes widened. It was Korain, who was looking down at the fisherman with a smile on his face and had a fan in one of his hands, too. 

“How is the catch going today, Kangmin?” Korain asked him. Kangmin smiled back. He was surprised but happy to see Korain.

“So far, the fish aren’t biting. I will catch some, though. I feel it within my bones!” Kangmin replied back to him. Korain giggled. He loves Kangmin’s enthusiasm Though, deep down, he loves everything inside and out about Kangmin. Korain has had a crush on him since they were kids. Kangmin is two years older than Korain but that didn’t matter to Korain. 

“May I join you for a bit? If you want me to.” Korain asked him. Kangmin usually likes to fish alone...unless Korain was with him. Kangnim nodded at Korain.

“Absolutely! I would love for you to join me.” Kangmin replied to him. Korain nodded back as well and sat next to Kangmin on the ground as Kangmin looked forward at the lake once again. Korain kept looking at Kangmin’s face. No matter how many times he has seen it, Korain never has grown tired of it.

“Your facial hair has definitely grown more since I last saw you.” Korain piped up to him. Kangmin blushed.

“I knew I forgot to DK something before I left the house today. Sorry. Next time, I will shave it off.” Kangmin said to him. Korain’s eyes widened.

“No! Please do not shave it! It really looks nice on you! I didn’t mean anything bad by it! I am so sorry!” Korain said back to him in a slight panic, worried that he might have just upset his friend.

“It is okay, Korain. It really is okay. I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it. If you like it, then I will keep it.” Kangmin calmly said back to him. Korain calmed down, too. Both of them looked out at the lake.

“So...have you asked that guy you like out yet?” Kangmin suddenly asked him, trying to change the subject. Korain blushed.

“Um..no. Not yet. Not sure when I will either.” Korain replied.

“You have been liking this guy for years, Korain! You should not have to be afraid to ask him out on a date.” Kangmin said to him. Korain looked down at the ground.

“It..it is more than that, to be perfectly honest with you.” Korain spoke back to him. The person Korain likes is Kangnam. Always have since they were kids. But...Korain was not sure if Kangmin was into men nor bothered to ask him if he was either.

“In what way is it more?” Kangmin asked him. Korain gulped before he spoke to him once again.

“I am just worried that he doesn’t like me back. I am not exactly afraid of being rejected. I am just afraid that I spent so much being fond over someone who would never felt the same way about me. I mean, they do not have to like me or anything. But that is why I haven’t ask or told them yet.” Korain replied and explained to Kangmin. Kangmin understood how Korain felt.

“I know that feeling.” Kangmin told him. Korain looked up at Kangmin. Kangmin kept his eyes in the lake, though.

“You do?” Korain asked him. This time, Kangmin looked at Korain.

“I truly do. There is someone I like as well but I am also afraid to tell them how I feel about them for the same reason.” Kangmin replied to Korain. Korain wanted to ask so many questions but he decided not to do so. He did not want to make Kangmin feel overwhelmed or nervous about this situation.

“Well, whenever you tell the person you like them, I will support you. Because that’s what friends do.” Korain said to him. Kangmin smiled at him.

“Thank you. I will do the same for you, too.” Kangmin said back to him. All of a sudden, Kangmin felt a bite on the end of his fishing rod. Whatever was biting the line was definitely strong. Korain grabbed the rod and helped Kangmin pull it in so he can get the fish or whatever was on the end of the line into the box. When Kangmin and Korain we’re finally able to pull it in, Kangmin’s eyes widened. It was such a huge and beautiful fish! At least 20 pounds it was. 

Korain quickly went over to the storage box and helped Kangmin place the fish inside of it then close the box. Kangmin looked at Korain once again.

“Thank you for the help, Korain. I hope I didn’t ruin your outfit.” Kangmin said to him.

“Oh, do not worry about that! I didn’t mind it at all!” Korain said back to him as he moved his fan up and down towards his face to try to cool him off a little bit. As Korain took a step, he suddenly began to slip and fall towards Kangmin. Kangmin let go of his fishing rod and held out both of his arms and caught Korain so he did not end up in the water. When they looked at each other face to face, both of them blushed. Korain was fighting the urge to suddenly kiss Kangmin on the lips.

“Are...are you alright?” Kangmin asked Korain. Korain nodded back in response.

“Yes. I-I am fine. Thank you. I will be a little more careful next time. I promise.” Korain replied back, feeling a little flustered at the same time. The two continued to look at one another while Korain was in Kangmin’s arms before Korain finally was able to stand back up in the ground. Kangmin ans Korain fixed themselves up and brushed off dirt and such that got on their outfits. Korain decided to go ahead and leave before something else happens.

“It..it was nice seeing you, Kangmin. See you again soon!” Korain said to him.

“Awe. You’re leaving?” Kangmin asked him. Kangmin wanted Korain to stay. Even if if it was for another five minutes or so.

“Yeah. I need to get back into town and check up Bom and her food stand. I will let her know that you said hi.” Korain answered. Kangmin understood.

“Okay. And yes. Please tell Bom that I said hello!” Kangmin said back to him as he grabbed his fishing rod to start fishing once again. 

“I will. Good luck in trying to catch more fish.” Korain told him.

“Thank you. Hope you have a good rest of your day yourself.” Kangmin spoke back. Korain nodded and then turned to leave the lake. Kangmin was once again fishing alone. He suddenly laid in the grass as he let out a sigh when Korain was out of sight.

“Why can’t _I_ tell him how I like him either? I have known Korain for so many years! This should not be affecting me like it is but it does. ...I just hope I can tell him before it is too late.” Kangmin said to himself as he looked up at the blue sky for a couple of minutes before sitting back up on the grass and began fishing once again for the rest of the afternoon. As far as Korain goes, Korain just hopes that the person he likes will feel the same way about him, too.


	5. Why Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom has a confrontation with her father since her Uncle’s execution.

Bom walked into the main area of the home she shares with her father and brother. There was a smashed piece of pottery on the ground in front of where her father was standing. He seemed to be frustrated about something. Bom was not sure what that exactly could be. A few days have gone by since the execution of her Uncle. So far, Bom and Korain have been taking it well. Her father, on the other hand, has not.

Mr. Ha and Kyong have always been enemies and it looks like it is not going to stop anytime soon either. Bom let out a sigh. Mr. Ha looked up at his daughter. He was feeling all sorts of emotions at once.

“Kyong has lost his damn mind! Executing an innocent man for a crime that he did not commit! Ho-Jin has never hurt a fly.” Mr. Ha said to Bom. Bom eye rolled at that last sentence.

“Father, I hate to break it to you like this but Uncle Ho-Jin didn’t walk on water. That man was horrible!” Bom told him. This did not make Mr. Ha feel any better about this.

“How dare you! Your uncle was like a deity among the villagers!” Mr. Ha exclaimed. Again, Bom was not having any of this.

“The man was an abusive drunk! But you would not know because you’re barely around to see it!” Bom exclaimed back at him.

“Who did he exactly abuse?” Mr. Ha asked her.

“Korain and I. He beat us because we did not give into his sexual advances. I took most of the beatings because I did not want Korain to end up getting the worst of it. He threatened to turn Korain into a sex worker! The man was not only unbearable but dangerous, too!” Bom replied to him. Mr. Ha walked over and stood in front of her as he kept looking at her in the face.

“Take those lies of yours back! Why would you say such things?!” Mr. Ha instructed her. Bom was not going to back down from this. Not even from her own father.

“They are not lies, father! They are the truth! This is why I did not tell you because I knew that you would not believe me if I did! If you are going to blame anyone for this then blame me! I was the one who went to Kyong to tell him that Ho-Jin was hurting us! I didn’t know that he was going to be executed for it!” Bom barked back.

“You little bitch! I will never forgive you for what you have done!” Mr. Ha spoke.

“I do not give a shit what you do or think about me! I did what was right to protect my brother. I only thought of Korain and I am glad that Uncle Ho-Jin is dead! He deserved what was coming to him!” Bom snapped back at him. Bom fell to the ground as he father slapped her across the face and hard enough for her to lose her balance. Mr. Ha even spit on her. Bom did not even look up and even he,d back her tears from the pain on her cheek.

“You and your brother will never be good enough. Both of you are pathetic. And so is that man you call an emperor.” Mr. Ha said to her. Bom did not say anything back to him. All she could do is just stay silent. Mr. Ha looked away from her and began to walk away and out of the house. When Bom heard the door slam, she sat up in the ground. That is when the tears started to stream down her cheeks. The relationship between her and her father, which there was not much of one to begin with, was now totally gone.

“Asshole! He never cared about us! If mother could only see what he is like now, she would not stand for it! And he wonders why Kyong and I are so close. Stupid, old man. I am not pathetic and I am not going to be like all the other women in the village. I refuse to be that way! If I am going to have a life, I am going to live it that way that  _ I  _ want to!” Bom said to herself. And all she could do right now was think of Kyong. Kyong and Borain were not only the only people that truly understood her but also she trusted, too. 

Bom crawled over to the broken vase to look at some of the pieces. This vase was one that was given to her mother by their father when they first met and before either she or Korain was born. Just like the vase, that is how Bom’s heart felt like right now. Shattered into pieces. Her tears even hit some of the pieces that were on the ground below her.

“Kyong was only doing what was right! I never would follow anyone blindly but I  _ know _ Kyong. I have known him for so many years. He is very good with judgement and very understanding, too. He is not a horrible emperor! He is human just like the rest of us. We just need to trust what he is doing. I will always support him, even if others don’t.” Bom said to herself as she stared to feeling like she was calming down a bit. 

Bom sat on the ground for a few more minutes before getting up to clean up the broken vase. As she disposed of the pieces, Bom heard Korain come into the house.

“Is anyone home?” Korain asked loud enough for someone to hear him.

“Yes, brother! I am here!” Bom responded back. Korain came her way with a smile on his face. But when Korain looked at his sister, that smile disappeared from his lips and his eyes widened.

“Sister! You got a bruise on your cheek!” Korain exclaimed in shock. Bom went over to look in a mirror. Korain was right. There was a bruise on her right where their father smacked her. 

“How did you get it?” Korain asked her. Bom looked back at Korain.

“It...it is nothing.” Bom replied to him. Korain walked over and stood in front of her. He knew that was not the case.

“Bom, you never have to be afraid to tell me anything. Who did this to you?” Korain told and then rephrased his question. Bom started to cry again.

“Fa-Father.” Bom answered in a low tone. Korain wrapped his arms around his twin sister and gave her a hug.

“I am so sorry, sister! I do not care what caused it to happen. He should not have laid his hands on you!” Korain said to her.

“It is not your fault in any way. It was over Uncle’s execution. I told Father that I am glad he was dead and he slapped me. I told Kyong what was going on! I did it to protect you, Korain! Because I care about you very much! Like you care about me!” Bom explained to him.

“I understand that. Honestly, I am glad he’s gone, too. I wish I was the one who took his head. Seeing him hurt and beat made you feel so angry. So, I do understand how you feel because I feel the same way as you do..” Korain said back to her. Bom hugged her brother back.

“I love you, brother.” Bom told him.

“I love you, too, sister. No matter what happens. I am always here for you and I will never let father hurt you ever again.” Korain spoke back to her. To hear that made Bom made her feel so much better.

“Same here, Korain. Same here.” Bom said back. The two of them hugged for another couple of minutes before letting go of each other. The two of them went to the back area of the home and tended to the garden together. It was not going to be easy for Bom to be around her father for now on. She was going to have to tread lightly. As Korain looked at Bom’s side as he noticed a hilt sticking out from the side of her hanbok.

“When did you get a sword?” Korain suddenly asked her.

“When Uncle Ho-Jin started to hurt us. I bought it for protection. Nothing else.” Bom replied. Korain nodded. He also knew that was a good reason for her to do so. Usually, women do not have daggers or swords in the village but Bom was not like every woman either. That was one of the reasons not only Kyong loved Bom but that is why Korain always looked up to his sister. For him, Bom was an inspiration. 

When he came out to her many years ago, Bom did nothing but accept him with open arms. Never once did she tell him that it was not right to be in love with another man. Bom never also really thought that love was love, no matter what gender the couple is. Bom may not be into women but she is not against other women who find her attractive in that way. In fact, she took it as a compliment. Same with Korain when women compliment him, too. He went back to tending the garden with her.

“I was just curious because I thought it might have been Kyong that gave it to you.” Korain told her then looked at her with a smile on her face. Bom’s topped and quickly looked back up at her brother, blushing.

“How did you know he gave me the sword?” Bom asked him. Korain chuckled a bit.

“Because I noticed that he tends to give you quite a lot of gifts.” Korain answered.

“He doesn’t give me  _ that  _ many gifts.” Bom spoke.

“I beg to differ on that. Kyong gives you more gifts than any other woman in the village.” Korain explained. Bom tho7ht about it for a minute. Korain was not wrong. Also, with giving her the medallion when she is not of royalty does say a lot about that.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was in love with you, too.” Korain also added. This only made Bom blush even more than she already was.

“WHY WOULD HE BE IN LOVE WITH ME?!” Bom exclaimed in a flustered tone as she felt surprised by what Korain just said to her.

“Why do you think he wouldn’t be?” Korain asked back. Bom let out a sigh.

“You know me, don’t you? I am not exactly what a king would want to be at his side.” Bom asked and then explained to her brother.

“Maybe you are the woman that he does want at his side. You never know. It is quite obvious that you like him, too. I mean, I am not sure how he feels about you but I would not be so choked if he did. That is all that I am saying.” Korain answered her. Bom just felt like even if Kyong felt that way about her, it would not be possible for them to be together. For a few reasons. It would be wonderful but yet,mit could become bad for Kyong if he married someone who was not like him. Though, Bom could care less if he was a king or not.

Korain suddenly placed a hand onto one of Bom’s shoulders as the two of them kept looking at one another.

“Do not let it get to you. Though...I would be very happy if you both ended up together. You both make each other happy after all. I definitely can see that. Not to mention that I just want you to be happy, Bom.” Korain told her. Bom smiled at her brother.

“Thanks. I want you to be happy, too, Korain.” Bom spoke. Korain smiled back at his sister. 

“You’re welcome and thank you, too.” Korain said back to her. What Korain said did her think, though. 

“Is Kyong in love with me or he is actually just a good friend?” Bom thought to herself as Bom and her brother finished up the garden before their father came back from being out. The rest of the evening was mainly just silence between all three of them. There was no point in speaking with their father right now or even for a while after that. Bom was not going to be able to forgive him. Ever. Today may have been a bit chaotic but tomorrow is another day. 

Also, tomorrow, Bom was going to introduce a few new items to her menu at the food stall she runs. Hopefully, the villagers will be better to her than her father has been today.  _ Hopefully _ . As for now, Bom just needed to continue living her life the way she wants to. With or without her father’s opinion.


	6. Stopping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong makes two surprise visits on a hot summer day.

The shopping district was very busy today. People were hustling and bustling all over the place from stand to stand. Not to mention that it was a somewhat very, hot day as well. A lot of the stands were working like crazy to satisfy their customers. Bom’s stand was getting some activity but not as much as she hoped for. Bom is known for being such a great cook in her village. Boy even _loves_ cooking. But today, there wasn't really anyone buying anything. As she felt like that she was going to close up for today early, the crowd and looked in a certain direction.

“It’s the emperor with one of his guards!” A woman in the crowd spoke. 

“I wonder why he is in the district this time?” Another woman asked. Bom suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. People began to scatter as Kyong appeared in the district. His outfit may have been casual but he still looked like a ruler, no matter where he went. Bom looked at him and gulped. As he walked, Kyong noticed Bom’s food stand from the corner of his eye. A smirk appeared on his face. 

When he turned to look at Bom, everyone looked at her. Him felt like she was the smallest person in the district now. It was the moment when Kyong started walking over towards her stand that Bom’s heart started to beat faster inside of her chest. Kyong reached the stand and smiled at Bom. 

“Hello, Miss Bom.” Kyong said to her. Still, people were looking at the two of them interacting with one another. Bom gulped before she spoke to him. Also, this is one of the times where Bom had to speak to Kyong with his proper title. 

“Good afternoon, Master Kyong. How may I be of service?” Bom spoke and asked after she bowed.

“What is today’s special?” Kyong asked her as he waved his fan towards his face. He came down for a few things but mostly to see Bom since it has been a few days.

“Bungeoppang and Bukkumi.” Bom replied to him. Kyong thought about it for a moment before he spoke to her.

“I would like two of each item on your menu please, food wise. And one of your amazing strawberry Bingsus to go, please.” Kyong told her. Bom was shocked. The people around them were shocked, too. Kyong could have gone to a place that was indoors to order his food but instead, he ordered from Bom’s stand.

“I can have it all ready for you in 20-30 minutes!” Bom exclaimed happily to him. Kyong smiled at her as he chuckled.

“Take your time. I am in no rush right now. I will be here for a while. How much will it be?” Kyong said back to her and then asked a question. When Bom told him his total for his order, Kyong took out a sack of money and gave it to her. There was a bit of money in it, too, from what Bom could feel from outside of the bag. Bom quickly looked inside of the bag. It was a lot of silver. Quite a lot more than what she charged for the order. 

“I will be back in a bit.” Kyong spoke to her and then headed down to head to other stands in the district. 

Bom quickly closed the bag and blushed. Secretly, Kyong was looking at her with a smile on his face. Kyong still was hoping that one day she would open a real restaurant in the village so she could have more space for her to cook at. As Bom was preparing his order, two women walked over to Bom’s stand. The names of these women are Mi-Cha and Yun. These two women were around the same age as her and Kyong. They were also known for being rude and snobby for the most part to people they thought were beneath them in status. But, the women themselves were not of royalty but they were just rich, spoiled brats. As well as bullies to Bom, too.

“No one like you should deserve to serve such horrendous food.” Yun suddenly spoke to her. Bom was not paying attention as she was working on Kyong’s order. Neither Mi-Cha or Yun we’re having any of her silence. They were going to do anything to embarrass and make her a mockery in front of the king.

“You need to listen when people are speaking to you, Bom!” Mi-Cha told in her mousy voice of hers. Bom knew better, though. Mi-Cha and Yun aren't customers right now. They were being assholes. Yet again, Bom refuses to give into their taunting. Feeling annoyed, Mi-Cha pushed everything off of Bom’s stand. This time, Bom looked at them. Mi-Cha and Yun grinned at her.

“There. That’s better.” Mi-Chan said to her. Bom was annoyed.

“Bitch.” Bom muttered underneath her breath. 

“What was that?” Yun asked her. Bom was not going to stop at this point.

“Do you have dough in your ears or something? I called you a bitch. Because that's what you are both being right now.” Bom said to them. This made the women angry. Mi-Cha and Yun started to pick up the stuff that Mi-Cha pushed to the ground off of the stand and throw it at Bom. Bom felt so afraid. At this point, she may just close up her stand permanently. 

“HEY! ENOUGH!” A voice exclaimed. Mi-Cha and Yun stopped as they saw Kyong looking at them. He walked over to them then looked at Bom.

“Are you alright?” Kyong asked Bom. Bom was fine but there were certain items that the women tossed that broke. Kyong looked back at the women.

“I am not going to stand for this behavior from immature people like you two. This was totally both your faults and you both should be ashamed. Pay her for what you broke.” Kyong said to Mi-Cha and Yun. The two women just stood there, looking at him. 

“You gotta be joking.” Mi-Cha spoke up. That did not set well with the ruler.

“Do I _look_ like I am fucking joking? Pay her. ..NOW!” Kyong replied and then ordered the two women. The two women gave her money for the broken items and left the shopping district. Bom felt so embarrassed. Another stand order came over to help Bom clean up the mess Mi-Cha and Yun made. Kyong felt so bad for Bom.

“Are you okay, Miss Bom?” Kyong asked Bom a question this time. Bom looked up and nodded.

“I will be fine. I will have to just replace the items tomorrow. By the way, I will have your order ready in a few minutes. Just got to make the Bingsu.” Bom answered him. 

“Are you sure? You can just give me what you made and still keep the money. I am not asking for it back.” Kyong asked and explained to her. Bom smiled at the ruler.

“I do not mind. Truly.” Bom said. Kyong nodded. Bom placed everything into a basket for him to carry and made the strawberry Bingsu for him. When Bom handed Kyong the Bingsu, he looked at her once again.

“If anything like this happens again, please do not hesitate to let authorities know. Whether it is you are anyone in this district.” Kyong said to her. 

“I will. I appreciate it. You have a great rest of the day, Master Kyong.” Bom spoke. Kyong smiled at her.

“You, too, Miss Bom.” Kyong told her. Kyong and his guard left the shopping district. After all of what happened, Bom did feel a little better. The rest of the villagers went back to doing what they were doing. Bom has a very successful day by the end of the afternoon before deciding to head home early like she planned.

**####**

It was nighttime when Bom heard a knock on her bedroom window. Bom was in the middle of reading a book when she heard it. Bom placed the book on the ground and got up from the cot then went over to the window. When she moved the curtains away from the window, she saw Kyong outside of her window. Bom quickly opened the window for him.

“Kyong, what are you doing here?” Bom asked out of curiosity. Kyong bent down and suddenly held the basket she gave him his order earlier towards her.

“Honestly, I couldn’t sleep and decided to take a stroll. And I also wanted to return the basket since I was out, too. I am not stalking you, I swear but I also want to check up on you at the same time. How are you holding up.” Kyong replied to her. Bom smiled and gently took the basket out of his hands and placed it in her room.

“Thank you, Kyong. I am doing fine. I am used to it. Mi-Cha and Yun have always bullied me since we were kids. I am not surprised that they are still like this. Yet, they don’t act this way towards my brother. Just me.” Bom answered. 

“Well, you are way better than they could even be in my opinion. They may have money but you have a lot of what they don’t have. Quite a lot.” Kyong told her. Bom blushed.

“That’s how I feel about you, too with a lot of the other guys in the village. Even if you were not a ruler.” Bom said back to him. Kyong blushed as well. Both of their hearts were beating so fast inside of their chests. Also, Kyong really wanted to give Bom a kiss. But just as he was about to do so, Bom turned her head as she heard father coming towards her room. 

“Quick, hide!” Bom whispered to Kyong. Kyong ducked underneath the window as she quickly closed it. When she covered it with the curtain, her father opened up the door. He did not even knock first.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Ha asked her. He also had an attitude about it as well.

“Nothing just reading and getting some fresh air for a few minutes. That’s all.” Bom replied to him. Mr. Ha didn’t believe her.

“Are you sure that it wasn’t any boy that you were talking to?” Mr. Ha asked her another question.

“I assure you, I was just getting some fresh air. Go back to sleep, Father. Everything is fine.” Bom answered him. Mr. Ha decided to just let it go and closed the door behind him as he headed back to his room. When he was gone, Bom opened up the window and looked out of it and down at Kyong. 

“He’s gone.” Bom whispered loud enough for him to hear. Kyong stood back up. He decided that he should get going. He did not want to get Bom into trouble from the way he heard the way her father spoke to her a minute ago.

“I better head back to the palace. I am glad that you’re doing great. Hope to see you again soon, Bom.” Kyong told her. Bom didn’t want him to leave but she understood.

“I will see you again soon, too, Kyong. Thank you for stopping by.” Bom spoke. 

“You’re welcome.” Kyong said back. All of a sudden, Bom leaned forward towards Kyong and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kyong looked at her with his eyes widened and blushing across his cheeks while Bom looked at him with a smile on her face, too.

“Goodnight, Master Kyong.” Bom piped up. Kyong smiled back at her. Even if he lost the chance to kiss her on the lips, the kiss on the cheek was very good enough to him. 

“Goodnight, Miss Bom.” Kyong spoke back to her then turned around and started to walk away from Bom’s window. Bom watched him until he disappeared before shutting her window once again for or the rest of the night. Bom knew what she was doing when she gave Kyong a kiss on the cheek. Her heart felt so happy. Especially seeing the way that he reacted to the kiss, too.

“Maybe one day.. _one_ day, I can kiss him on the lips. I truly love him but does he actually feel the same about me like Korain thinks he does?” Bom said to herself. Bom went over to her cot and read her book for another hour before finally getting ready for bed. During the entire night, she dreamt about the ruler.

**####**

When Kyong reached the front of the palace, a guard came rushing out of it and stopped in front of him.

“Master Kyong! Where have you been this time of night?” The guard asked him.

“For a walk. As you can clearly see.” Kyong replied.

“By yourself?!” The guard asked another question.

“Yes.” Kyong answered. The guard sighed.

“Do you realize how dangerous it is to be out at this time of night? Especially by yourself?” The guard asked him another couple of questions once again.

“I can handle myself. I am not a child. Plus, I can go anywhere as I please. I do not need to be lectured for it either. Just do your job.” Kyong replied.

“I am doing my job, Master Kyong. We just don’t want nothing bad to happen to you. And being a ruler, it can be even more dangerous for you.” The guard said. Kyong shrugged.

“And when that comes, I will deal with it. I don’t carry a sword around with me for just decoration, you know. And I know how to protect whether it is against one man or even ten of them.” Kyong told the guard. The guard let out a sigh.

“I know but...nevermind. Just glad you made it back safe.” The guard responded.

“Thank you. And now, if you excuse me, I am going to head to bed. Goodnight.” Kyong said to him. The guard nodded and headed back to his post while Kyong headed back inside of the castle. Kyong understood the guard and wasn’t pissed off at him in any way. The guard was right. Something could happen to him and mostly likely will but when that time comes, Kyong will be prepared. It wasn’t the first time that someone wants the emperor’s head on a stick. And it certainly will not be the last time either.


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong and one of his guards have a heart to heart with one another during one of Kyong’s nights of having insomnia.

One of Kyong’s guards who was guarding the outside grounds walked around the palace. It was a crisp and somewhat cool summer night. He was also the one that walked around the grounds to see if there were any enemies hiding out to try to hurt the king in his sleep. As he turned the corner, the guard noticed a shadow coming off one of the walls inside of the palace. It seems like someone was relaxing on the steps. The guard grabbed the hilt of his sword to the side of him and carefully went inside to not alert the person. And not alerted the other guards around him either.

As he made his way over to where he saw the shadow, he suddenly stopped. An idea popped up inside of his head about how to confront the person...if there was actually one, of course.

“Who are you?” The guard asked the shadowed figure. No one answered him back but there were still there. The guard took another couple of steps forward before he stopped once again.

“I am going to give you another chance. Tell me who you are or you will suffer the consequences.” The guard instructed. Once again, they did not reply back to the guard but it looked like they were getting comfortable where they were. Maybe even a little bit too much to be comfortable in a situation like this. The guard was not giving or taking any more chances. Still with his hand in the hilt of the sword, the guard rushed over. As the guard was about to take out his sword, his eyes widened when he saw that the shadow was not an enemy or some strange.

“If you are going to kill me, you should not hesitate to do so. Be quick about it.” The person said to him. It was Kyong. He was also holding his sword close to him but being careful about it at the same time.. The guard sighed.

“Master Kyong. I am sorry. But..what are you doing out here late at night once again?” The guard said back and then asked him a question.

“Why else would I be out here?” Kyong asked him back. The guard knew but he was just wanting to ask anything, just in case.

“You had those dreams again, didn’t you?” The guard asked him. Kyong nodded. Kyong was cursed with a photographic memory. Even if a photographic memory is not exactly a curse, for Kyong, it felt like it was. He hated having vivid dreams about the abuse and harmful things that was done to him as a child by his parents. Even thinking about them when he did not want to make him whine in pain. Sometimes, he could just easily not have them in his head but other times, they try to consume to the point where it felt like he could not breath and all he could do is cry.

Kyong thought after his parents died that these thoughts would stop. But sadly, he was sadly mistaken. And even some of the ones that he definitely did not want to think about, those are the ones that hurt and pop up in his head the most. The guard could see the redness in his eyes. He sat down next to the ruler.

“Look, it may not be my place to tell you to not think about those memories but I can see that it is not easy for you to do so.” The guard told him.

“If only I did not have this curse of being able to remember _everything_ they did to me. I can even still feel the pain physically so many years later. I need to be strong and tough but at times, I feel so small and weak because my mind will not stop reminding me that these things happened. The people who did it are no longer alive but the memories are. I thought it would be easier by now but I guess I was wrong.” Kyong said to the guard. The guard felt so bad for Kyong. 

The guard understood that it is not easy being a ruler over many but to also have a childhood where he could have ended up dead at any given moment and being able to vividly remember all of that. The guard did not wish that on his worst enemy. The guard looked at Kyong, who was looking at the ground now.

“Kyong, I am not sure if I can be the best of help but I just want to tell you that you’re not alone. We all have inner demons and battles to face. Even ones when it comes to yourself. It may take time to defeat what is bothering you. Sometimes, it can also overtake you. No matter if you even try to repress it or not. I personally never had a bad childhood but I know a couple of people who have. It is not easy to just forget what happened. Especially when the people who hurt us have passed on or changed. And victims have the right to _not_ forgive the ones who hurt them bad. It does not make you a bad person to know you have been able to let your parents go.” The guard explained to him. Kyong looked up at the guard.

“But _does_ it ever get easier? I mean, so many times I have held back wanting to scream. So many times that I just wanted everything to end. And no matter what I do, it seems that I am just going to be like this for the rest of my life.” Kyong asked and told him.

“It will get easier. They may not be completely gone but they will not come as frequently either over time. Maybe you find something that helps you distract you from letting this happen. Place something around you to help while you sleep as well to help you with the nightmares about it. I mean, I am not sure but I am just throwing out a couple of ideas out there for you. However you want to use my advice, it is up to you.” The guard replied to him. Kyong nodded.

“I just need to work on it, I guess.” Kyong spoke. The guard felt defeated.

“I am sorry if I haven’t been much help about this for you, Master Kyong. I truly am.” The guard spoke back. Kyong smiled a little.

“You have been a lot more helpful than you may be giving yourself credit for. Talking about all of this is something that I never have really done before. But now actually talking to someone about it does help. And I really do appreciate the advice that you have given me. There is only one person besides you that ever listens to me like this. Thank you so much. I know it is going to take time to get these thoughts to stop but it is a start.” Kyong said back to him.

“You’re welcome.” The guard nodded and then told him. The two of them sat there for a few more minutes before Kyong decided to head back to his room for the night and the guard to head back to his watch. Before Kyong left, the guard had a couple of more questions for the ruler.

“By the way, the person who listens to you besides myself...that person wouldn’t be Miss Bom by any chance, would it?” The guard asked him. Kyong stopped walking and blushed but still kept his back towards the guard. The guard now felt like he struck a bad nerve with him.

“I...I did not mean to assume anything or be too personal. I was just wondering since I have seen you both get together quite a bit.” The guard explained to him.

“Yes.” Kyong replied to him, not wanting to go into more detail about it. Still, the guard was curious.

“What do you and Miss Bom exactly do when you both get together?” The guard asked another question. That question did strike a nerve with the ruler. 

“What Bom and I do is none of your business.” Kyong answered him without turning around. 

“I mean, I know that but...what is she like?” The guard asked even yet another question. This time, Kyong turned to face the guard.

“Are you implying that Bom and I have sex?” Kyong asked a question this time to him.

“Well, no but yes. I mean, she does tend to spend quite a long time with you. I didn’t mean to assume that it was a sexual thing but it has crossed my mind.” The guard replied and explained to him. Kyong went from feeling better to being pissed off.

“You assumed wrong. Bom and I are not like that! I respect her. And even if we did fuck, I still respect her. Whether you want to believe that or not is up to you but I know the truth. Bom and I haven’t done anything like that at all. We are just friends. _Best_ friends.” Kyong told him. The guard sighed.

“My apologies, Master Kyong. I didn’t mean any disrespect to you or Miss Bom.” The guard said to him. Kyomg still was a little pissed but at least he apologized.

“Well, next time, just don’t think or assume things like that. Because, you will regret if you do.” Kyong said back to him. The guard gulped.

“Yes, Master Kyong. And again, I never meant to assume or disprect you or Miss Bom.” The guard said to Kyong. The guard understood why Kyong would be upset by this. Next time, he will choose more carefully what he speaks to Kyong about. After a minute, Kyong turned around once again and headed back into the palace. He was not as pissed off at the guard anymore but more worried.

“I wonder how many of the other guards think that Bom and I are doing things like this when we are alone with each other? We are just hanging out with each other and not fucking. I don’t want people to get the wrong impression about that but I can’t say anything about it because I don’t want to upset Bom at the same time. I mean, Bom _is_ a beautiful woman but also, I respect her. If she ever did want to do that, I am not going to refuse but make sure that she is truly ready for that. If it ever happens. I love her so much but I don’t want to take advantage of her.” Kyong thought to himself as he headed to his room.

It was something that Kyong was going to have to think about. Even if Bom and Kyong end up actually have sex, he was going to be careful and gentle with her. He doubted that it would ever happen but it made him think. Whatever it _could_ be, Kyong could not think or dwell on that right now. Right now, he needed sleep. And that is what he was going to do. Sleep the rest of the night away. Tonight was both very intense and quite surprising to the ruler.

What if it actually does happen? How will it change their relationship after that? Those were questions that Kyong was going to have to find out in time. 


	8. Need To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom spends a little time alone in the bathing room.

Bom sat in the bathing room of the home. With everything that has been going on within the last month, Bom needed a way to dissolve some of that stress. It has been a while since Bom just was able to relax in a bath so she thought that now may be the time to have one. As Bom undressed, she looked at her body. She let out a sigh. Bom’s body is thick but not exactly overweight. Compared to all the other women in the village, Bom felt like she was an odd duck. But she felt like an odd duck for multiple reasons besides her body. At least a lot of the bruises she showed Kyong have been healing nicely.

“There are so many women that are more beautiful that Kyong could have in his life. I am too _huge_ for him. Though, he saw some of my body when I showed him what my uncle did to me. Still...I think I need to lay off a few meals.” Bom said to herself. She ran her hands over her body. Feeling every curve made her wince. She hated the way not only her body looks but feels to her, too. Her body shape was something that she can not help, though. Bom is healthy but her body just happens to be on the thicker side. Bom used to never feel like this until she got older.

After she hit puberty, people began to talk about her body. Telling her that no one would ever want her and that the village will run out of food because of her. Except for Kyong and Korain. They never once told her things like that. In fact, Kyong hated when people did that. Kyong wanted to beat up the boys that told her that but never did because he did not want to make it worse for her. Bom wished that she could love her body. But for now, there was nothing that she could do about it.

After Bom got into one side of the bathtub, she leaned back up against the wall behind her and let out a relaxed sigh. The bath was truly making her feel more calm. But...it didn’t take long for her mind to wander. Bom started to think about what it would be like to take a bath with Kyong. Knowing him, she bet that it would be fun. At the same time, Bom couldn’t help but imagine what Kyong would look like naked. And being naked in front of him. Her body started to feel a bit warmer and not because of the bath water.

Bom’s body must have been a little more stressed than before. She always wondered what it is like to have sex. But the only man she ever wants to have sex with is Kyong. And her body could not take it anymore. Bom made sure that no one was around before she made a decision to tend to it. Bom spread her legs in the tub and placed her hand onto her pussy. She began to move her a couple of her fingers around in a circular motion around her clitoris. 

Bom closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she pleasured herself. All that she could think of was Kyong. How much she truly wanted Kyong to fuck her. Fuck her until she could not barely walk when they finished. The thoughts of Kyong eating her out was making her body feel like it was on fire. Small moans started to escape from her mouth. 

“ _Fuck_.” Bom moaned out loud. Also, the thoughts of Kyong’s naked body was driving her crazy, too. Bom wanted her lips around his cock. Bom never verbally spoke to anyone about her sexual fantasies but in her head, she was a huge slut for Kyong. She let out a whimper as she hit a sweet spot in her pussy. It didn’t take long for her rubbing her clit to straight up fingering herself in the bathtub. Her moans were now uncontrollable as they escaped from her mouth. Some of the water from the tub was getting on the floor below her.

Bom wanted Kyong so badly. And she couldn't take it anymore and was already so very close to orgasm. She went faster inside of her as she was trying to desperately come. Bom’s moans quicken as she reaches her climax. She dug her back into the tub as she finally was about to release.

“Kyong!” Bom moaned as she orgasmed. Her body tensed up slightly as she released then relaxed when her body finished orgasming. Bom panted as she tried to catch her breath while leaning back against the back of the bathtub while blushing at the same time. Bom did not expect to do this but she did not regret it. 

“Maybe one day...one day Kyong and I can get together but whoever he ends up with, I will be happy for him. As long as they do not take advantage of or hurt him, of course.” Bom said to herself as she still was trying to catch her breath. A couple of minutes later, Bom relaxed once again in the bathtub and continued to stay in the tub for another hour before getting out of it and leaving the bathroom after emptying the tub.

Later that night, Bom was in her room when she heard a knock on her door. 

“It’s just me, sister.” A voice said from the other side of the door. It was Korain’s voice. She was relieved that it was not her father at the door.

“Come on in.” Bom responded to him. The door opened and Korain came into the room. He shut the door behind him then went over to and sat on the ground next to his sister.

“So...you must have been _really_ enjoying your bath earlier.” Korain suddenly spoke to her.

“What do you mean?” Bom asked him, feeling a little confused. Korain smirked at his sister.

“Kyong!” Korain suddenly faked a moan, trying to slightly tease his sister. Bom blushed heavily across her entire face.

“YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT?!” Bom asked in shock.

“Hun, I hate to break it to you but you’re not exactly silent when you are pleasuring yourself. I mean, I do try to listen in but sometimes...I am not sure if you are hurt or not so I have to make sure. Most of the time, it is the latter.” Korain replied and explained to her. Bom covered her eyes with both of her hands.

“I am so _embarrassed_.” Bom spoke.

“Don’t be! It is natural to do that. I mean, you’re just lucky that father wasn’t here to hear you.” Korain said back to her. Bom didn’t even want to think about _that_. If her father heard her talking and imagining about Kyong in such a manner, it would be the end of her. Bom uncovered her eyes to look at her brother once again, still blushing,

“Promise you will not mention this to anyone, including father?” Bom asked him. Korain nodded.

“Bom, you know that I never will tell anyone about that or secrets you ask me to keep. I promise that no one will know about any of this.” Korain told her. Bom let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Korain.” Bom spoke back to her.

“No problem, sister! You know that I would never lie to you. You mean so much to me, I am sorry I did embarrass you, though.” Korain said back, starting to feel bad. Bom smiled.

“Do not worry about it. I understand and I appreciate you caring about me.” Bom told him. Korain did have a thought pop up in his head.

“I am curious, though. ...Would you actually sleep with Kyong if you asked you to?” Korain said and then asked her. Bom did not hesitate to answer that.

“Honestly...yes. Yes, I would have sex with him if he wanted to. I would be careful, though. I may really love him but I would be safe at the same time. ...Does that make me a bad person or a whore?” Bom replied and then asked Korain a question of her own. Korain nodded.

“No. It doesn’t make you a whore, Bom. You’re an adult and you can do whatever you want with your body. Plus, you’re truly a smart person so I do not doubt that you are careful when it comes to that. I will never judge you, Bom. Like you never judge me. I am so glad to have a sister like you.” Korain answered and explained to her. Bom nodded.

“And I am so glad to have a brother like you, Korain. Thank you.” Bom said back, feeling so much better about all of this. Korain hugged his sister. Bom hugged him back for a minute before they let go of each other. Korain stayed in her room and spoke with Bom for a little more before Korain needed to head back to his room and get ready for bed. When Korain left, Bom laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling as she decided to go to sleep.

“I wonder if Kyong does feel that way about, though. Not just in a romantic way but in a sexual way, too. I mean, it is just a thought and I am not going to get my hopes up nor dwell on it either. I love him, no matter what. Whether it is in a romantic way or as friends, I will never stop feeling that way about him. He has been there for me and I am always going to be there for him. No matter what happens or he is with.” Bom said to herself. And she was speaking the truth. No matter what happens, Bom was happy just to have Kyong in her life. She is not obsessed with Kyong. Bom just cares about him quite a lot. 

….Bom just wished that she could tell him. She would give him all of her heart and soul if he wanted that. That is how much Kyong means to her.

“I _love_ him so much.” Bom spoke as she drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.


	9. Call Me Min-Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom meets one of Kyong’s royal “friends“. But on this day, Kyong isn’t so sure about that.

Bom walked to the gates of Kyong’s palace. She had a surprise for him in her hands and a smile on her face. Bom made some of her amazing steamed meat buns. As she reached the area where the gate was, she noticed that there were a couple of horses that she had never seen before inj the village.

“Does Kyong have company? I wonder where they are from. ...Maybe I should come back another time but I have this for him and it will perish quickly if I don’t get it to him.” Bom thought to herself as she reached the front of the gate. One of the guards at the gate was about to say something but they saw the pendant that was around her neck. There was no way that they could turn her away with that on.

“I...I have something to drop off for Emperor Kyong.” Bom explained to herself. The guards looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then let her through. Bom let out a relaxed sigh as she e termed the gate and head3 to the front of the palace doors. Not even halfway through, the doors opened and Kyong walked out with another man to the side of him as they walked down the steps, having a conversation with one another. When they hit the bottom step, Kyong noticed Bom from the corner of his eyes and then looked at her.

Bom gulped before she spoke to Kyong.

“Hell-Hello, Emperor Kyong. I made you some of my steamed meat buns.” Bom spoke to him in a flustered tone as she held out a container towards Kyong. Kyong smiled and walked over to her.

“Thank you so much.” Kyong said to her. Bom smiled. The smile caught the eye of Kyong’s guest.

“What is your name, Miss?” The guest suddenly asked her as he walked over to the two of them. Bom blushed as she looked at him. The man was dressed in very formal attire. His skin was smooth on his face and eyebrows were thick. He was handsome but not as handsome as Kyong to Bom. But to the guest, Bom was the most beautiful woman that he has ever met.

“My name is Bom. ...I do not mean to be rude but...who are you?” Bom replied to him and then asked. The guest suddenly held one of Bom’s hands in his as he kept looking at her. This alerted Kyong and not in a good way either. He did not like other men touching Bom. Especially the guest that was visiting him.

“Call me Min-Jun. sweetheart.” The guest replied to her and then kissed the back of Bom’s hand gently. This started to make Kyong a little mad but he stayed calm because of Bom. The kiss also made Bom feel a little uncomfortable.

“Um...n-nice to meet you, Min-Jun.” Bom spoke to him in a flustered tone. Min-Jun smirked at her.

“The pleasure is all mine, dear.” Min-Jun said back to her. Kyong knows flirting when he sees it.

“If this asshole takes her away from me, I will have his HEAD! No one flirts and touches my woman!” Kyong thought to himself as he kept looking at this going on as he also still stayed calm at the same time. Even though Bom and him are not together, he does not want to ruin his chances of doing so either. Bom quickly pulled her hand away from Min-Juan’s then looked at Kyong. This felt so awkward to her but she wasn’t embarrassed.

“I..I better get going! I hope you enjoy the steamed buns, Emperor Kyong.” Bom said to him.

“I will. Again, thank you for bringing these to me.” Kyong told her. Bom bowed quickly and then quickly left the palace grounds and headed on her way. Both Min-Jun and Kyong watched her until neither of them could see her anymore from where they were standing. Min-Jun looked at Kyong with a smile on her face.

“Bom seems like a nice woman.” Min-Jun spoke to him. Kyong nodded. He did not want to give off that he was pissed at Min-Jun right now.

“Yes. Bom is a very wonderful woman.” Kyong said back to him, agreeing with him on that.

“Is she single?” Min-Jun asked him. Kyong was surprised by this question.

“Pardon?” Kyong asked him back. Min-Jun did not hesitate to ask him again.

“Is Bom single?” Min-Jun rephrased his question this time. Kyong really did not want to answer that question.

“I am not sure if Miss Bom is single or not.” Kyong answered back, lying to Min-Jun. Honestly, he actually wasn’t sure if Bom was actually single or not. So, at least, he was being honest about it in a way. Min-Jun chuckled,

“I guess I will find out sooner or later.” Min-Jun said back to Kyong. 

“I fucking hope you do _not_ find out.” Kyong thought to himself. Min-Jun and Kyong headed back up the steps of the palace and back inside to put the steamed meat buns that Bom brought him somewhere safe until they got back. Kyong was truly not happy with the way Min-Jun was acting with Bom. But yet...he could not blame Min-Jun either. There were so many times that Kyong wishes that he could be that way with Bom. Min-Jun was just more confident with himself than Kyong is about himself.

Still, Kyong was not going to let Min-Jun take Bom away from him. Not a chance. Kyong was going to have to keep an eye on the prince. Yes, Min-Jun is a _prince_. His father is the king of another village but Min-Jun is the soul heir to his father’s throne. Personally, Kyong doesn’t think that Min-Jun can handle the throne. He also did not like Min-Jin much to begin with, Min-Jun is too much of a partier and immature to do so. Yet, Min-Jun’s own father thinks he can. Kyong never trusted the father’s judgement anyway.

The thought about Min-Jun being Bom’s lover made Kyong sick to his stomach. The heir thing did not even bother him as much as it did. Kyong still has not moved from the spot where he placed the steamed meat buns. Min-Jun started to worry.

“Is everything okay?” Min-Jin suddenly asked Kyong. Kyong snapped out of his thoughts and focused on what was going on in reality once again. He looked over at Min-Jun.

“Yes. Yes, I am fine.” Kyong replied, even though he truly wasn’t. Min-Jun smiled.

  
“Shall we head out?” Min-Jun asked Kyong. Kyong nodded and walked over to him. The two of them headed out of the palace and into the village. And hopefully for Bom’s sake, Kyong can keep Min-Jin from running into her. Kyong did notice how Bom was so uneasy with Min-Jun’s advances towards her. He never wanted her to feel like that. All Kyong ever wanted was for her to feel happy and safe.

“Do not worry, my love. I will protect you with all my heart.” Kyong thought to himself. For now, Kyong hopes that Min-Jin forgets about her. But knowing Min-Jun...he truly doubted that. And Kyong thought to himself that he would have Min-Jun’s head if he ever did anything to Bom...he meant it. Every, single word of it. The visit to the village went well. Min-Jun did look for Bom but she wasn’t in the main square or anywhere in the village. Which, Kyong deeply felt so terrible about. 

“I hope Min-Jun never comes back. I don’t want Bom to have to hide herself because of him. I hate him so much.” Kyong thought to himself again. When he got back to the palace, Kyong had a private meeting with his own guards.

“If you see Min-Jun near Bom in the village, make sure he stays away from her. And if he tries anything, I want him thrown in a cell. Do you understand?” Kyong told his guards. The guards nodded.

“Good. Return to your duties.” Kyong spoke to them. The guard did as Kyong said to them and Kyong caught up with Min-Jun. This was going to be his own little secret. After all, Kyong may be a King but he cares more about people than some of the villagers may think he does. Especially Bom. Does that make him obsessive? Maybe a little bit but since she saved his life, he will do anything to protect hers. Even if he has to use his sword to do it.


	10. That Was...Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom get a surprise letter from Kyong about asking her over to the palace for dinner. But...will she go?

Bom was at her stand in the shopping district, finishing up for the day. As she was on the ground, Bom stopped and looked up as she noticed a shadow suddenly overcast her. It was a royal guard. Him felt so scared and confused at the same time as she stood up.

“Ca-Can I help you? My shop is closed for the day so I am not going to be able to serve anyone until tomorrow.” Bom asked and said to them. The guard suddenly held out a small scroll in front of her.

“King Kyong wanted me to deliver this to you. The only instruction he had for you about this was to please read it thoroughly and let you know that you do not feel like you have to if you do not want to.” The royal guard replied and explained to her. Bom looked at the scroll and gently took it out of the guard’s hand before looking at him once again. 

“Is that all he said to tell me?” Bom asked another question. The royal guard nodded.

“Yes. That is all he told me to tell you. He truly didn’t go into much more detail than that..” The royal guard answered her. Bom nodded back.

“Thank you.” Bom told him.

“You are welcome, Miss Bom. Have a great evening.” The royal guard said back to her then left her stand and the shopping district to head back to the palace. Bom looked at the scroll in her hand once again before unrolling it all the way to read it. From a distance, Mi-Cha and Yun were looking at her about to read the scroll.

The scroll read:

_Dearest Bom,_

_I would like to invite you to dinner at the palace tomorrow night around the start of the evening. If you want to come, all you have to do is show up. I already let the guards know about this. You also do not have to dress up all fancy for it, too. It is not going to be that kind of dinner. If you do not want to or you can not make it, just let me know. It is up to you if you would like to attend or not. It is not pressure if you decide not to. I thought maybe we could reminisce about the good old days together over some food and drinks. Remember, if you do want to come, all you have to do is show up. Take care! I hope to see you!_

  
  


_Best Regards,_

_Kwon Kyong_

Bom’s eyes widened as she read the scroll. 

“Dinner with Kyong? At the palace? Just the two of us?” Bom thought to herself as all sort of emotions rushed throughout her mind at once. Bom was also blushing at the same time as she was thinking. This would be the first dinner that they had had together since Kyong became King, Mi-Cha and Yun walked over to Bom’s stand.

“What you got there, Bom?” Mi-Cha asked her. Bom looked at both of them.

“Nothing!” Bom replied as out the letter into her bag on the side of her body.

“It must be something important if it is from the King. I would be telling the world what it was.” Yun said to Bom. Bom wasn’t like that. Plus, this was something personal between Kyong and her. Not to mention that Mi-Cha and Yun are only looking for trouble. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Well, I just don’t think it is none of anyone's business what the letter contains.” Bom told the both of them. Mi-Cha’s attitude changed.

“I always wondered why King Kyono always favors _you_ out of all the women in the village.” Mi-Cha spoke.

“What are you exactly implying?” Bom asked Mi-Cha.

“No offense, Bom but you’re not exactly royalty material. A king deserves someone who can be prim and proper when they need to be. Also, your body isn’t exactly up with the standards for royal either.” Yun explained to Bom.

“So...you want me to basically be a puppet of myself? No way! I refuse to go by what society wants a woman to be. And Kyong can have any kind of woman he wants at his side. Kyong and I have been friends for years. As long as he is happy, it shouldn’t matter who he has at his side. As for the two of you, you both don’t seem like proper royal material either.” Bom said to the two of them. Bob was offended by what Mi-Cha and Yun said about her but Mi-Cha and Yun were definitely offended by what Bom told them.

“How dare you! Yun and I are the best choices for King Kyong!” Mi-Cha snapped back at Bom.

“You never even Kyong when we were younger! Neither of you have. You only want him now because he is a king! You tend to look at the money and not the person. He may have money and is the king but at the end of the day, he is still a human being. And I am not going to let two spoiled brats like you tell me such bullshit!” Bom told them. 

Bom has always been in love with Kyong even before he became a king. And he was still the same person he always has been. Mi-Cha and Yun just don't see it. And regardless, Bom was going to protect him from Mi-Cha and Yun’s greediness. She knew that if he ended up with either of them, Kyong would be truly unhappy. Also, now thinking about it, Bom decided to go to the dinner that Kyong invited her to.

Just out of spite and to make Yun and Mi-Cha jealous. It will be definitely worth it. Mi-Cha and Yun have had enough of Bom. 

“Don’t think just because you and Kyong are friends, it means that you are the right choice for him, Bom. I doubt he would even want you in any sort of way. He most likely feels bad for you because you don’t have any friends so that is why he puts up with you.” Mi-Cha said, then she and Yun left Bom’s stand. Bom shrugged. She didn’t care that Mi-Cha and Yun hate her guts. It was not going to stop her at all. Plus, Bom doesn’t regret that she is not like all the other women in the village. Not to mention that Bom is very skilled with a sword, which is rare to find in most villages, regardless.

Though, the last part of what Mi-Cha said to her did mess with her a little bit. 

“What if he is actually only just putting up with me because I don’t have any other friends?” Bom thought to herself. As much as she did not believe what Mi-Cha told her, Bom could not help but think about it a little bit. Either way, she was still going to accept Kyong’s invitation for dinner. Bom quickly finished up cleaning her stand and left to head back home for the day.

During dinner later that night with her family, Bom kept quiet. Korain was worried. Her father, on the other hand, could care less. Korain looked at her.

“Bom, are you okay?” Korain suddenly asked her, causing her snap out of her train of thought. Bom looked back at him.

“Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking.” Bom replied.

“Thinking about what?” Korain asked her another question. Bom took a deep breath before she spoke once again to her brother.

“I got an invitation for dinner with Kyong tomorrow night at the palace.” Bom answered. Korain’s eyes widened.

“Are you going to go?!” Korain asked her another question, curious about if Bom was going to go or not. Bom hesitated to answer. 

“I am planning on it.” Bom replied. The father gave his daughter a look before he spoke.

“I forbid it! There is no way that I am going to allow you to have dinner alone with that animal!” The father spoke. Korain and Bom looked at their father.

“Father, Bom is an adult and can do what she pleases. And you do remember Mother’s will, right? Bom _owns_ this house because of that. You have no say in what she can and can not do. If she wants to go have dinner with a friend, then there is no way that you can stop her.” Korain said to their father. Rarely, Korain back talked his father but in this case, Korain was right. 

When their mother passed, Bom and Korain were the soul heirs to her will. Bom got the house and some money as well as some items. Korain got money and items, too but Bom was not going to kick her brother out. The father got barely _anything_. The mother and the father had a falling out before she passed. And to make sure that the father did not try to take anything away from her children, the mother made sure with the king (who she was also good friends with before she passed) that her children were not taken advantage of by their father.

Also, Kyong was going to keep this tradition as well after he found out. The father groaned.

“I still think she is making the wrong choice.” The father expressed. Bom didn’t care. She was still going to go, no matter what he thought about it. Korain looked at Bom and smiled. Korain was not going to give into their father’s bullshit either. After everyone settled down, the rest of the dinner was quiet. Bom even went straight to her room after she washed dishes for the rest of the night. 

**#####**

The next evening, Bom left the house and headed to the palace. She was told that she didn’t have to dress fancy but she did her hair up a little bit for Kyong because she did not want the guards to think that she was not taking this seriously. Out of the times that Bom has spent with Kyong, this one made her heart beat so fast inside of her chest. It may be only dinner but it was going to be a dinner with only the two of them in attendance.

“Why am I so nervous? I have had dinner with Kyong before but yet, I haven’t had dinner like this with him before.” Bom thought to herself. As she reached the palace gate, Kyong was already waiting for her there. Bom was surprised as she walked a little faster towards him then stopped in front of him.

“Kyong! ..How long have you been waiting for me?” Bom exclaimed and asked him. Kyong smiled at her.

“Not that long. Maybe fifteen minutes or so.” Kyong replied.

“How did you know that I accepted the invitation? ...It is because I am fat and it was about dinner, wasn’t it?” Bom asked a couple of questions and then looked at the ground. Kyong’s eyes widened.

“Not at all! I just had a feeling you would come but…” Kyong noticed that Bom was baking a little bit. Kyong walked over to her and placed a couple of fingers underneath her chin then slowly moved it up to look at him once again.

“Bom, you are _beautiful_ the way you are. There is nothing wrong with having a thick body. And people who think there is something wrong with the way your body is are truly assholes.” Kyong said to her. Bom nodded.

“I apologize. It is not you that caused me to think or say that. It is just...it is just when I got your invitation yesterday, Mi-Cha and Yun saw me and they ended up trying to tear me to shreds over it.” Bom explained to him. Kyong understood.

“I am sorry they did that to you. Trust me, as much as they think they are good enough for royalty, they truly aren’t.” Kyong told her. Bom chuckled and smiled at him, starting to feel better a bit.

“I told her that and she got so mad at me. But I was only speaking the truth.” Bom spoke. 

“She will learn one day. Anyway…” Kyong said and then put one of his arms to the side of his body and left a space open.

“Shall we head inside?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded and placed her arm through his and locked them together. The two of them walked up to the palace and headed up the steps together. When they reached the top step, Kyong unlocked his arms and headed over to the door then opened for Bom. Bom thanked him and headed inside first then Kyong went inside of the palace behind her, letting the door shut behind the two of them. Kyong went in front of her to guide her to the dining room. 

  
  


Bom may have been here before but she still was not familiar with the palace as a whole. As they walked, Kyong noticed Bom’s hair.

“Your hair and outfit looks lovely.” Kyong piped up to her. Bom blushed on her cheeks.

“Th-thank you.” Bom said back to him with a smile on her face. Kyong smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Kyong spoke. A thought popped up inside of his head for something that he wanted to say to her but held back to try to not make her feel uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Though, you always do.” Kyong thought to himself. When they finally arrived at the dining room, Bom was surprised with the meal and spread that was on the table. Kyong looked at her. 

“Pick any spot you want at the table.” Kyong said to her. Bom nodded and walked over to the table and sat near one of the sides. Kyong followed after and sat next to her at the table. There was so much food. And it looked so delicious. Bom’s mouth was watering. Kyong looked at her with such delight. Kyong handed her a plate and a bowl as he grabbed one of each for himself.

“Take anything you want.” Kyong let her know. Bom nodded and began to make a plate of food. Kyong followed suit. As the two of them are, they talked about their day. This was something that Kyong truly needed. He needed Bom. Kyong also wants Bom so badly. But still, he felt like he had to hold back in telling her who he feels. 

“Why am I such a chicken shit?! Bom is seriously my soulmate and I have told her everything but yet...I can not tell her how I feel about her. Is it because I am a king? Or is it because I am afraid to love? She may not even feel the same about me as I do about her.” Kyong thought and asked himself. Bom noticed that Kyong was starting to wander off.

“Kyong? Am I boring you?” Bim suddenly asked him. Kyong snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

“Not at all. I was just thinking about something. Sorry about that.” Kyong replied to her.

“It is okay. What were you thinking about?” Bom said back and then asked another question. Kyong gulped. He could not exactly tell her what he was thinking about at that very moment but yet...there has been something in his mind that he did want to talk to her about.

“I still can not stop thinking about Min-Jun. That way he treated you and tried to flirt with you. I felt like it was inappropriate because it made you feel so uncomfortable. I am sorry that I could not stop him from doing so.” Kyong answered and explained to her. Bom sort of forgot about that but yet, she has been thinking about it, too.

“It is okay. How long have you known him?” Bom spoke and asked yet another question.

“I haven’t known him that long. I have known of him but I never met him until that day when you showed up at the palace. By the way, I still need to give you back your container for the steamed meat buns. They were very delicious.” Kyong replied and spoke. Bom felt like that was the case.

“I mean, I was exactly uncomfortable but more caught off guard than anything. I just did not want to disrespect him in front of you because he is royalty after all.” Bom told him.

“How did you know he was of royalty?” Kyong asked a question this time.

“Honestly, I knew because of the clothes he was wearing. Is he a king, too?” Bom replied and asked.

“He wishes that he was. He is only a prince but he is an heir to his father’s throne. Also...I don’t think he can truly handle being a king even if he tried so hard to do so. Min-Jun is partier and tends to think of himself more than others. A king should not be selfish. A king should care about the people who are ruling over, too. I mean, I am not exactly sure if he is that way nor mean to assume that but that is the vibe that I got from him.” Kyong answered and explained. Bom nodded again.

“I got that vibe from him, too. Even if he wanted to be with me...he is not my type. I am not about how handsome someone is but who they are as a person. For me, how you are is what makes or breaks me for me, not just a pretty face.” Bom told him. Kyong got curious.

“Do you feel that way about someone?” Kyong asked her. Bom blushed.

“...Yes.” Bom replied truthfully. This only piqued the king’s curiosity even more.

“Do I know them?” Kyong asked another question to her. Bom nodded in response. Kyong could tell that this was something that she did not want to talk about right now. So, he decided to change the subject. _Somewhat_.

“I also have noticed that Korain has a thing for Kangmin.” Kyong said to her then he took a sip of his tea. 

“I have noticed that, too. I mean, it is obvious that Korain is in love with Kangmin. I am not surprised either.” Bom told him. Kyong nodded.

“I think they would make a great couple. In my opinion, I think they would. By the way, I am sorry that I made you feel uneasy. That was not my intention and I should not have made you feel like that I was pressuring you into telling me. It is up to you if you want to say anything about it or not to anyone..” Kyong said.

“It is okay and I agree with you on that about Korain and Kangmin.” Bom spoke back to him. Though, Bom did not mind him asking her about who she likes. ...Bom just wishes that she could just say that it is him. The rest of the dinner went wonderfully. Both Kyong and Bom had so much fun. A few hours passed before Bom realized that it was getting late. When Kyong walked her to the door, the two of them stopped in front of it and looked at each other.

“Thank you for dinner. It was lovely.” Bom said to him.

“You’re welcome and I enjoyed having your company. I hope we can do this again sometime.” Kyong said back to her. Bom giggled as she smiled.

“I would like that. By the way, maybe one time, I can bring a few things over for dinner as well?” Bom spoke and then asked. Kyong wasn’t going to deny amazing food. Especially when it is made by Bom.

“I would definitely love that.” Kyong told her. The two of them kept looking at each other. Without thinking about it, Kyong moved his head towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bom blushed heavily across her cheeks. Kyong looked to the side.

“I...I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I should have asked you first.” Kyong said to her. Bom placed a hand in one of his cheeks and moved his head to look at her once again. She was smiling again. All of a sudden, Bom moved her head closer towards Kyong and gave him a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and moving her hand off of his cheek as she stood back up. Kyong was also blushing now.

“No need to apologize, Kyong. I liked it. Thank you.” Bom told him. 

“You-you are welcome. By the way...are you sure that you don’t want to me to walk you home? It can be dangerous at this time of night.” Kyong spoke back in a flustered tone.

“I will be fine. I have my sword in me, just in case. I do appreciate it, though.” Bom replied. Kyong nodded back in response. Both of them felt so happy right now nor regretted what they just did. Kyong opened the door for Bom. Bom said goodbye once more then left the palace. Kyong watched her until she left the grounds and headed back to her home. Kyong closed the door and placed his back up against it. He still could feel her kiss on his cheek. 

Kyong’s heart was the one that was pounding inside of his chest.

“I hope that she and I can have dinner again soon. It felt so wonderful to have her here. ...Maybe I am just so lonely and that is why I feel this way.” Kyong said to himself. For the rest of the night, Kyong only thought about Bom. Nothing more and nothing less than that.

**#####**

When Bom arrived home safe and sound, Bom quietly opened the door to the home and went inside. When she closed the door, she heard footsteps coming into the room. Her father suddenly appeared. 

“It’s late.” The father spoke to her.

“I know that.” Bom spoke back.

“I thought you were only having dinner with him.” The father said to her.

“We did. We got caught up in a conversation that I didn’t notice the time that passed by.” Bom told him.

“Is that _all_ you did?” The father asked. Bom didn’t like that question and knew what he was implying.

“Are you asking me if I _slept_ with Kyong?” Bom asked him back.

“Yes. Knowing him, I would not be surprised if he manipulated you to do so.” The father replied. Bom shook her head.

“You have truly lost your mind. Kyong and I only ate and talked. Nothing physical happened and I am truly offended that you would imply such a thing!” Bom said back to him. 

“Bom, I know that it may not seem like it but I am only looking out for you.” The father explained. Bom could believe what her father just said to her.

“Are you serious right now? After the fight that we had a few days ago. I highly doubt that you give a shit about me. Look, whatever you have against me or Kyong..keep it to yourself because I do not care nor want to hear it. None of it! Kyong is a wonderful person and I am sorry that you’re too ignorant to see that.” Bom told him. 

“He is not what you think he is, Bom! He is a monster!” The father snapped back at her.

“You’re lying! I know Kyong. I have known him since we were children! Never has he been like that towards anyone! And the way his home life was, I do not doubt that he has some issues but that doesn’t make him a terrible person! You are never going to understand him. But I am not going to stop being his friend! No matter what you try to do.” Bom exclaimed and said to him. Korain suddenly appeared in the room.

“What is going on?” Korain asked. Bom sighed.

“Nothing, Korain. I am sorry for disrupting you.” Bom replied to him.

“It is okay, Bom! I just got worried and wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.” Korain said back to her. Bom decided that she had enough of her father.

“I am just going to wash up my face and head to bed.” Bom spoke and then walked towards her brother.

“Night, Korain.” Bom said to him.

“Night, Bom!” Korain said back. Bom headed to her room to change and then to wash up. Korain looked at his father.

“Korain, I can explain.” The father spoke.

“No, you can’t. Why do you treat Bom like this? She hasn’t done anything wrong to deserve all of this!” Korain asked and told him.

“Because she needs to understand that she is going to get hurt one day by Kyong.” The father replied.

“Oh, I think she is hurt already but I don’t think it was because of Kyong.” Korain said to him. The father gave his son a look.

“Don’t you start with me either, Korain.” The father instructed him.

“No, see, I am going to start and finish it. I am so sick of the way you treat her and I am not going to let you destroy her happiness. Bom is right. Kyong is a good person but you’re too ignorant to understand that. Bom has always taken care of me and I am going to do the same for her.” Korain told him. The father was getting angry.

“I can’t believe that she has turned you against me!” The father shouted.

“No! You did that to yourself with us! I wish Bom would kick your ass out on the streets! You don’t deserve to be here. And Bom and I deserve better than a no-good asshole father like you!” Korain shouted at him. The father slapped Korain hard on the cheek, Korain didn’t react. 

“And I wish I never had a son like you. My _sin_. Both of you can go to hell.” The father said then left Korain in the living room alone as he headed to his room. Bom came out of her room as she heard a door slam in the hallway, Bom went back into the living room to see Korain standing there in tears. Bom rushed over to him.

“Korain, what happened?” Bom asked him. Korain looked at her.

“I...I am going to be okay, Bom. Truly, I will be. I am not in tears because of what he just did. I am just in shock because he called me a “sin”. ...Do you think that I am a sin?” Korain replied and then asked her a question of his own. Bom hugged him.

“Of course not! You are not a sin! You’re a human being. Just like me! Don’t listen to father. I truly think he has lost his mind.” Bom answered him. Korain nodded in agreement. 

“By the way...why don’t you kick him out? Korain asked him. Bom sighed.

“It is not that simple. Even if I do want to, it is not easy.” Bom answered and explained. Though, Bom is considering it after what he just did to her brother. 

“I understand. I love you, sister.” Korain said to her. Bom hugged him tighter.

“I love you, too, brother.” Bom said back to him. Bom took him to the bathroom to tend to his face wound and then walked him to his room. After they wished each infer a goodnight, Bom headed to her room and stayed inside. After this, Bom was going to make sure that her father did not hurt her brother.. Knowing what her father is like, she would not put it past him to try to hurt Kyong, too. For now on, Bom was not going to let people try to ruin her. Not ever again.

After all, there is only one of her in all of Korea so why try to hide who you are? The answer is...she should not have to. And that is what Bom is going to do. Just going to be herself without consequence.


	11. What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong is attacked late one night in room by an assassin sent from a familiar kingdom. But...it is not from the person he thought it would be.

Finally. Kyong was able to have a peaceful night of sleep. Or...so he thought. Kyong sat up straight in his bed as he heard a loud noise. Thinking it was really nothing much to dwell on, Kyong decided to lay back down, trying to brush it off. That did not last too long, though. A shadow suddenly appeared over Kyong’s body. Kyong felt the presence and rolled out of the bed as he heard the sound of the blade being taken out of its sheath. 

Kyong sat up as his vision focused on the figure. They were draped on black but Kyong could clearly see their eyes. But  _ only _ their eyes. Kyong could not even make out their eyes enough to tell if he recognized this person at all. But there was no time for that. The shadowy figure held their blade up as they rushed over towards the king. Whoever this was, though, they really meant business. Kyong rolled once again as they were close and hit a trunk against the wall. 

Wasting no time, Kyong grabbed his sword and stood up as he got into position to fight. Now, he could see that this person who was here to kill him was clearly an assassin. With the skills of a ninja. Kyong was about to face off. It did not take long before the two of them began to fight and clash swords. It was a heated battle, too. Things on the wall of the bedroom crashed onto the bedroom floor, making loud noises. Kyong was able to block them until a foot was suddenly placed under him, causing the king to slip and fall to the ground below him. His sword flew out of his hand and across the room from him. Kyong tried to get up but he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. 

He looked up at the assassin. The assassin grabbed a dagger and stood above the king. Kyong could do nothing about it. The pain made it hard for him to stand up or defend himself. Even with his other leg, it would not be much help. With the pain from his ankle, all he could do was let the assassin do what he was sent to do. Or so Kyong thought as he closed his eyes. 

“Just get it over with. I welcome death.” Kyong spoke. All of a sudden, Kyong felt something as he felt something hit his cheek. Kyong opened his eyes slowly to see what it was as his hand touched it. It was blood. Kyong looked at the assassin and his eyes widened. Blood was gushing from his chest as he saw the blade of an imperial sword sticking out. Kyong noticed a guard behind the assassin. The guard pulled the blade out quickly and the assassin’s body fell to the ground. As quick as the battle begun, it was over. The guard rushed over to Kyong as two more came into the room.

“Master Kyong! Are you alright?” The guard who stabbed the assassin asked him. Kyong sat up on the ground.

“Y-yes. My ankle hurts like crazy but I don’t think it is broken. Other than that, I am fine.” Kyong replied to them. The guard nodded. Kyong moves over to the dead body of the assassin that just tried to kill him. Kyong took off the head cover that was over the assassin’s face. Kyong did not recognize the person at all but something else did catch his eye. It was a crest that was on the chest. It was covered in blood but it did take Kyong too long to figure out where it came from.. Kyong was shocked.

“King Sang-hoon.” Kyong thought to himself. King Sang-hoon is none other than the father of Min-Jun. The prince who Kyong met the other day while Bom stopped by. The guards were confused by Kyong’s reaction to the crest.

“Master? Is something wrong?” A guard asked him. Kyong took the crest off of the dead body and handed it to one of the guards.

“Get this cleaned and bring it back to me. I have a feeling that this is not going to be a one time thing.” Kyong instructed them. Kyong tried to get up but let out a yelp as a sharp pain in his ankle suddenly surged throughout the area.

“Do you need a Doctor for your leg?” Another guard asked him. Kyong shook his head.

“No. I know this pain. I will be fine. Just get the body out of here. I will deal with it later.” Kyong answered them. The guards nodded and grabbed the body before they left the room. Kyong walked over to his bed and laid in it. There was some blood on the floor but he will get it cleaned up later. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. 

When he thought he was going to die, all he could think about was Bom. He was not lying when it said that he welcomed death but he did worry about what would happen if he was gone and Bom found out. Kyong did not want to die. He  _ couldn’t _ die. Not now. Kyong wants to be here for not only the village but Bom, too.

“Bom, I promise that I will stay alive. For you. And if I die, I am so sorry that I could not keep my promise. I love you.” Kyong thought to himself as tears streamed down his cheeks as he fell asleep on the bed.

**####**

A couple of days later in another of the village far from Kyong’s, Min-Jun sat in his room of the palace where he lives with his father and mother. He was deep in thought as he laid on a large pillow next to his mini table in the room. Min-Jun felt so calm and serene right now. ...Until he suddenly heard a loud knock on his door. Min-Jun looked at the door.

“Come on in.” Min-Jun spoke up, granting permission to whoever was on the other side of the door to come into the room. The door opened and a guard appeared inside. Min-Jun sat up on the pillow. 

“How did it go? Have you heard from the assassin I sent to Kyong’s kingdom yet?” Min-Jun asked the guard. The guard let out a sigh.

“He has not returned yet though...I doubt he is ever going to return.” The guard replied.

“What do you mean by that?” Min-Jun asked. The guard took out a folded sheet of paper from one of his pockets. Min-Jun got up from the floor and walked over to the guard. He gently took the piece of paper out of the guard’s hand and unfolded it to read it. It was addressed to his father but he recognized the way his father’s name was written on it. Min-Jun looked at the guard before he read it.

“How did you get this out without my father knowing?” Min-Jun asked another question.

“I was just able to. Isn’t that why you trust me? Because I am very swift and sneaky. Just like you.” The guard answered and asked a question of his own to the prince. Min-Jun could not deny that. Min-Jun looked at the letter once again. The letter read.

_ Sang-hoon, _

_ I appreciate you sending an assassin to me but nice try. He was good but not good enough. If you want his dead body back, tell me and I will send it your way. And how did I know it was from you? I know every royalty crest in Korea like the back of my hand.  _

_ Next time, you might want to consider just facing me like a man. I am not afraid of you or anyone else. Try me. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kwon Kyong _

__

Min-Jun was  _ pissed _ . Also, Min-Jun will also make sure that the father takes the blame and not him.

“I am not going to give up so easily, Kyong! I saw the way you looked at Bom. She will be mine! I am stupid like you think I am!” Min-Jun thought to himself. Min-Jun may be a bit carefree but he was not stupid. He noticed the way Kyong looked at him from time to time during the visit. All his childhood, Min-Jun was always thought of as being a bit of a clown by not only his family but his friends and the other villagers, too. But unlike Kyong, Min-Jun did have a wonderful childhood. 

He was tired of being judged by others and was going to do anything to stop. Even if it meant taking their lives in the process of it. Min-Jun also has not stopped thinking about Bom since the first time that he saw her during the trip to Kyong’s village. And that was another reason the prince wanted Kyong dead. It was obvious to him that Kyong likes Bom, too. Min-Jun wanted the competition out of the way and felt like he can give Bom a better life than Kyong ever could.

The guard looked so confused about what was going in right now.

“Prince Min-Jun. What should I do?” The guard asked as he tried to get his attention and waited for an order from the man. Min-Jun handed the letter back to the guard.

“Burn this letter. I do not want father to find out about what is going on. Also...as far as this plan goes, I need to think about it a little more. I thought I could count on an assassin but I guess not.” Min-Jun replied and instructed the guard. The guard nodded and hid the letter back in his clothes before leaving the room. Min-Jun walked over to the window of his room and looked outside of it.

“Kyong, I will show you that I am not who you think I am. When I want something, I end up getting my way, no matter what it is. You have not seen anything yet or what I am truly capable of.” Min-Jun said to himself. A smile appeared on his face.

“And my dearest Bom, we will meet again. You will be  _ mine _ .” Min-Jun added. In the meantime, Min-Jun had to think of another plan or two for how to kill Kyong and have Bom as his. All he could do was lay low. For now. He could not have his father discovering and ruining his plans. Not not. Not ever.

  
  



	12. Please Accept My Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-Jun makes a trip to the village but not to see Kyong.

Another day of work for Miss Bom and her food stand. Today felt so normal for her. Well...at least what she thought normal is to her. Also, she has not seen either Mi-Cha or Yun so that was a plus. But she was a bit sad that she hasn’t heard from Kyong in a couple of days. Bom expected that. Being a King is not easy. And it was not going to be easy to be social on his own time either. No matter how much he wanted to be. 

As her back was facing the front of the stand as she was tending to something, a person walked up to her food stand.

“Miss Bom?” A male’s voice suddenly spoke. Bom stopped. She wasn’t sure if it was one or the royal guards or a customer but yet...she definitely knew that it was not Kyong’s voice that just spoke to her. When Bom turned around, her eyes widened. It was neither a royal guard or a villager. It was Min-Jun. And he was smiling at her. Bom blushed. And she also dreaded that she was seeing him in the flesh once again.

“He-hello, Master Min-Jun. What brings you to Daegu?” Bom politely asked and said to him. 

“Oh, I just wanted to see the sights again.” Min-Jun replied to her. There were no guards in the town square so Min-Jun couldn’t be taken into custody at this given time. And still, Bom did not find him attractive at all. Another thought popped up inside of her.

“Does Master Kyong know that you’re here?” Bom asked another question to him. As much as he did not want to hear his name, Min-Jun stayed calm and collected.

“No, Miss Bom. Kyong does not know that I am here. By the way, what kinds of things do you sell at your food stand here?” Min-Jun answered and asked her a question back this time.

“Well, I sell mostly small dishes and treats. As well a few kinds of drinks. All handmade by myself.” Bom explained to him. Min-Jun smirked. His appetite was starting to grow. He looked at a menu at the stand. 

“I would like your special please. And a cup of Yujacha tea, please.” Min-Jun suddenly spoke to her. Bom nodded.

“It is going to take about 15 minutes. Is that okay?” Bom said back and asked him. Min-Jun nodded again.

“That is absolutely fine, dear. Take your time. I am in no rush.” Min-Jun replied to her. Bom blushed again. Bom nodded and went to get started on his order. Min-Jun left the stand to go look at the other shops around the town square. Bom could help but keep thinking about what Min-Jun and what his intentions for being in Daegu could be. If he had any at all. And for some reason, it did not settle right with her. Not one bit. This was someone that Yun and Mi-Cha could truly have if they saw him with her. Bom would not care.

As much as she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt because she truly doesn’t know enough about him, Bom just could not do it. Bom was not going to say anything about what she felt but she was also going to keep her guard up as well. Her gut feeling was telling her to do so, too. When Min-Jun returned to her stand, Bom was just placing the items that Min-Jun ordered. The prince took out the money for the items and then some. He handed it to her.

As Bom was about to get him the change for his order, Min-Jun stopped her.

“That is not necessary. Please, keep what I gave you. Plus, it is a way to tell that I am sorry about the first time we met. I am truly sorry about that. Please accept my apology.” Min-Jun told her. Bom did not want to but she also did not want to get into trouble with not only Kyong for being disrespectful (which truly, he would not care because he understood Bom) but with the other villagers, too. She nodded back at him.

“I...I accept your apology.” Bom said to him...reluctantly. Min-Jun nodded back and took his order from her stand. He stood there and tried it for a moment then looked at her. His eyes widened. Bom was not sure if that was a good or a bad sign. She didn’t try to poison him or anything like that. Even if she wanted to do something to him, Bom could never make herself stoop to that level.

“This food...this dish is incredible! Truly, it is very delicious.” Min-Jun exclaimed to her. Usually, Bom would be taken aback by such compliments but coming from this man...it did not make feel any kind of way at all.

“Th-thank you very much.” Bom spoke to him as she blushed once again. Min-Jun smiled.

“How adorable.” Min-Jun thought to himself as he kept looking at Ms. Ha.

“You are welcome and I definitely will come back next time I am in Daegu to try more of your delicious foods! I am also surprised that you do not have your own big building!” Min-Jun told her. That reminded her of Kyong. Kyong has always told her that she should have her own huge eatery in Daegu. And he even said that he would fund it if she ever decided to do so but Bom felt like that would be taking advantage of him, even though he did offer it to her in the first place nor asked her to pay it back. 

It would be more like a gift than anything.

“I have been thinking about it. Though...I am not sure if I want to. I feel fine with the way my stand is right now.” Bom said to him.

“Well, if you ever decide to, I will fund it for you and be your first customer.” Min-Jun told her. That would not be possible. It is not against the rules to take money from someone who isn’t from Daegu but she could not do that to Kyong. Kyong has supported her since the beginning and it would feel wrong to not let him be the first customer since he said he would do that, too. Bom didn’t say anything after that. A few more minutes later, Min-Jun headed on his way, leaving Bom alone at her stand once again. And all this time from a distance, Korain was watching all of this going on.

Korain walked to his sister’s stand. Bom said hello to him.

“Sister. Do you know who that is?” Korain spoke and then asked her. Bom nodded.

“I know his name is Min-Jun and that is a prince but that is all I know about him. Why?” Bom replied and asked back. 

“Min-Jun is the son of King Sang-hoon, who rules over Mangu-dong. Min-Jun is heir to his throne.” Korain explained to her.

“And why are you telling me this? Not that I mind but I am curious at the same time.” Bom asked and told him.

“Don’t you think it is a little strange that out of everyone he saw here, he came up to you first? And with the mannerisms he was showing...I think Min-Jun has a thing for you, Bom.” Korain answered. Bom shook her head.

“That’s not possible. No guy would want a girl like me! Whether they are of royalty or not.” Bom said to him.

“Bom, you are gorgeous and most of the men in Daegu have their heads stuck up their own assholes. You are worthy of being with someone. ...I am just worried that something bad will happen. Plus, Mangu-dong is not a safe place at times. You would _hate_ it there.” Korain said to her. Bom understood her brother’s concerns, which made her feel happy but yet, she was not careless.

“I thank you for being concerned about me but I will be fine, I promise. Plus, Min-Jun isn’t my type. Trust me. As much as he thinks he can have me, he won’t. Mi-Cha and/or Yun is more of his type than myself. You have nothing to worry about.” Bom explained to him. 

“You’re welcome. I mean, I do not know much about Min-Jun other than what I heard but I still would be careful around him. If he is like his father, it would be good to keep a distance from him.” Korain told her. Bom agreed with that. Though..it did make her wonder why Min-Jun did not tell Kyong that he was here. Yet, Bom did not want to dwell on it. It was none of her business. Also, she was not going to let Kyong know either. If he finds out then he finds out but it will not be her. Min-Jun did not hurt her. He made her feel slightly uncomfortable again but he did not hurt her in any way. 

  
  


Korain went in his way and Bom went back to work at the stand until closing time. For now, Bom was going to take Korain’s advice and stay away from Min-Jun as much as she can if Min-Jun comes back to Daegu again. No doubt that he will for sure but it may be a while until then since fall is coming up soon and then winter. Traveling will be more difficult. At least, it gives her and Kyong a reason to hang out with each other more, too. _Maybe._


	13. I Can’t Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korain stops by Kangmin’s fish shop to pick up some things for Bom and ends up getting so much more.

Korain is on an errand run for Bom in a fine and sunny afternoon in the village. So far, he got the spices that Bom wanted for a couple of her recipes that she was needing.. One of things he needed was a couple of different kinds of fish. And what a better to get the freshest of fish than from the fisherman themselves. Korain made his way to the meat market where they have a small fish store next to it as well since they are near the dock. 

When Korain stepped into the entrance of the fish market, he stood there as he saw Kangmin cutting up a fish for another customer that was in the store. The customer was an elderly woman. Kang Jin may be the best fisherman that the village has to offer but he also had a big heart, too. Korain had a smile on his face as he saw Kangmin packet the cut up fish carefully for the customer and then walked over to them.

“Here you go, Ma’am! And do not worry, I do not mind cutting it up for you.” Kangmin said to her as he held out the packaged fish towards her.. The woman nodded and gently took the package out of his hands and smiled at her.

“Thank you, Kangmin. I do appreciate it. I am so surprised that you still haven’t found a wife yet.” The elderly woman said back to him. Kangmin blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he felt slightly flustered.

“It is no problem. And yeah, I guess women just don’t consider me attractive like that nor want a husband to come home smelling like fish when he gets off of work.” Kangmin told and exclaimed to her. Kangmin was lying but yet, he was not lying at the same time. There was a reason why he hasn’t found a wife yet, though. It is because he is  _ not _ interested in women. Unlike Korain, Kangmin is a closeted homosexual. Not because he wants to be because he did not want to disappoint his family. Especially his father.

His family are not hateful people but he knows how much they want grandchildren. It is just...Kangmin just doesn't want to get married to a woman and have a child because that is what his family wants. No, he rather stay single for the rest of his life if that is what it takes. Though, Kangmin does have a crush on someone in the village but he has kept that a secret, too. The woman shrugged.

“If I was much younger, I’d marry you.” The elderly woman spoke to him. Kangmin nervously chuckled. The women let it go after that and said goodbye to the fisherman before leaving his market. She stopped when she was close enough and saw Korain standing there.

“Good afternoon, Korain.” The elderly woman said to him.

“Good afternoon to you as well.” Korain said back to her.

“How are you, dear?” She asked Korain.

“I am doing fine. Just running a few errands for Bom. Just picking up some things for home and her food stand.” Korain replied to her. The woman nodded.

“Awe. How sweet of you. Well, I won’t take too much more of your time. Tell Bom I said hello.” The woman told him. Korain nodded.

“I will. Have a great rest of the day!” Korain spoke back.

“You as well.” The woman said and then left the market for good. Korain looked up and saw Kangmin looking at him with a smile on his face. Korain walked over to the fisherman’s counter.

“I am sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable.” Korain said to Kangmin. 

“Eh, no worries. I was not exactly uncomfortable but I was just surprised she said that stuff.” Kangmin responded back to him. Kangmin cleaned out his hands before getting the next order.

“By the way, what can I get for Bom? I heard that you were running a few errands for her.” Kangmin asked and explained what he asked that question to him. Korain handed Kangmin a piece of paper with a list written on one side of it.

“She wanted me to let you know that if you do not have certain ones, she will just take what you go in stock that is listed on that piece of paper.” Korain answered. Kangmin gently looked at the piece of paper for several seconds and then smiled before looking back at Korain.

“I will check the back. Just need a couple of minutes. Do you mind waiting here or does she want it to deliver?” Kangmin told him.

“I do not mind waiting here for you, Kangmin. You are the last stop on my errand run.” Korain replied back to him. Kangmin nodded and went to the back to look to see if he had any fish on Bom’s list in stock. Korain looked around the front of the store. Kangmin didn’t have a complicated setup for his shop. It was simple and not stressful. Personally, Korain would not mind being Kangmin’s husband at all. The smell of fish doesn’t bother nor matters to him at all. 

All that does matter to Korain is Kangmin’s happiness. 

“If Kagamin asked me to marry him, I would do it in a heartbeat.” Korain thought to himself as he kept carefully looking around. A few minutes later, Kangmin returned with a box in his hands and placed it on the counter. Kangmin did not say a word as he looked at Korain reading one of the signs on the wall in front of him.

“Korain is so cute. I am surprised that he doesn’t have a lover yet. I am curious why he does not have one but I am not going to ask him that. That would be too personal.” Kangmin thought. Korain finished reading and then turned his head to look at Kangmin once again. Kangmin didn’t react.

“Kangmin? Is that the fish for Bom?” Korain asked a couple of questions. Kangmin snapped out of it when he heard Korain’s voice all of a sudden. He blushed and nodded his head as Korain started walking over to him.

“Yes. I have all the fish that Bom needed.” Kangmin replied to him. 

“Excellent! How much will that be?” Korain spoke and asked another question. When Kangmin gave Korain the price, Korai took out a small money pouch from one of his pockets. Kangmin suddenly had something pop up inside of his head. Whether it will work or not, Kangmin was going to try anyway.

“Hey, Korain...I was curious if you wanted to join me for a fishing trip sometime?” Kangmin asked him. Korain looked at him with a smile on his face.

“I would love that!” Korain answered him with excitement in his voice. Kangmin smiled once again.

“How about this weekend? If not, I will figure out a different day but I would like for you to join me one day. We rarely get to spend time with each other. ...I can also make a picnic for the both of us, too.” Kangmin asked another question and also suggested at the same time. Korain nodded.

“How about Saturday?” Korain suggested as well. Kangmin nodded back as well.

“Saturday is perfect.” Kangmin said back to him. Korain handed the money and Korain took the box of fish off of the counter.

“I will return the box to you tomorrow. Also, I will meet you outside of my house on Saturday morning.” Korain told him.

“I’ll be here and that sounds great to me.” Kangmin spoke back to him. Kangmin was so excited. He knew that it was not a date but still, to be able to spend time with his crush was just amazing to him enough. The same with Korain. Korai said his goodbye to Kangmin and left the shop to bring the stuff to Bom. When the door shut, Kangmin let out a happy squeal.

“I am going to make the best picnic that Korain has ever had!” Kangmin exclaimed to himself. Until then, Kangmin was going to have to contain his excitement. Not to mention...that he has to keep this hidden from his parents. Nonetheless, he was still going to be hanging out with Korain. Kangmin calmed down as he heard another customer walk in the door.


	14. Not This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong and Mr. Ha are at it once again but Bom isn’t having any if it from her father.

Kyong laid across his throne in the palace on a rainy day. Everything seems to be going well today for him. Kyong was not sure if this was a good or a bad thing for him. As he was about to take a sip of tea from the cup next to him on the throne, there was a knock on the door. Kyong quietly let out a sigh.

“Come on in.” Kyong spoke up to the other person on the other side of the door. When the door opened, a guard appeared.

“Mr. Ha wants to see you, Master Kyong.” The guard told him. Kyong knew that it was too good to be true for him to actually have a relaxing and good day for once.

“I was not expecting him.” Kyong said to the guard. The guard nodded.

“I know this but he is refusing to leave until he sees you. What do you want us to do about it?” The guard said back and explained to him. Kyong wanted to kick Mr. Ha’s ass to the curb but yet...him being Bom’s father, Kyong did not want to get on his bad side and lose a chance of being with her. But if Mr. Ha tries something..Kyong will not be able to help what happens to Mr. Ha. Kyong was just going to have to fight through the bad feeling in his stomach.

“Let him in.” Kyong responded.

“Are you sure?” The guard asked him. 

“Yes. Did I stutter?” Kyong asked back. The guard shook his head.

“No, Master Kyong.” The guard replied back to him. Kyong nodded.

“I will deal with Mr. Ha.” Kyong spoke. The guard bowed and headed back outside. Kyong was not going to let his guard down. Mr. Ha was not the calmest person in the world. Kyong sat up in the throne before Mr. Ha entered the room. When Mr. Ha entered the room, Kyong had his cup of tea in his hand as he made eye contact with the older man.

“What can I do for you today, Mr. Ha?” Kyong asked before taking a sip of his cup of tea. Mr. Ha took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Kyong, I would like for you to step down from your position as King.” Mr. Ha answered to him. Kyong gave Mr. Ha a look. It was going to be one of  _ those _ days.

“Are you serious right now? Why would I want to do that?” Kyong asked him.

“You are using your position of power for no good reasons. I know that you have had a tough childhood but there is no need to take it out on others.” Mr. Ha replied to him. Kyong could not believe the bullshit that he was hearing coming out of Mr. Ha’s mouth right now.

“I have not been using my position of power for bad reasons. I am not the monster you think I am, Mr. Ha. I know what to do and how to be a King. I am not stupid. Like  _ you _ .” Kyong told him. Mr. Ha let that insult slide right off of him.

“Also...I know that you and my daughter have something going on. That is obvious to anyone, including me.” Mr. Ha said to him. Kyong did not like this.

“Leave Bom out of this. Bom and I are just friends. Nothing else is going on between the two of us.” Kyong spoke back. Mr. Ha was not done yet, though.

“And I want  _ you _ to stay away from her! She doesn’t need someone like you to manipulate or influence her!” Mr. Ha exclaimed. That was making Kyong more mad.

“I have NEVER once manipulated your daughter! Bom is an adult and can make up her own mind. If she wants to be around me, I am not going to stop her. I know you may not like me nor you respect me but I need you to respect your daughter’s wishes to do what she pleases. I will never hurt or make her do things that she does not want to do. You have my word on that.” Kyong told Mr. Ha. Kyong was not lying. It also made him sad to hear Bom’s father talk about her in such a manner. It truly does.

“Bullshit! You have been fucking may daughter! I just know it!” Mr. Ha yelled back at him. Kyong smirked.

“And what if I have?” Kyong asked him, trying to mess around with Mr. Ha. Mr. Ha was  _ pissed _ . He tried to lunge at Kyong but grabbed his sword and hit Mr. Ha in the face with the sheath of the sword, knocking him back and on to the ground. Kyong was now standing with his sword in his hands, watching Mr. Ha trying to get up from the ground. Kyong quickly took his sword out of the sheath and pointed the blade towards and underneath Mr. Ha’s chin. The two of them made eye contact once again. Mr. Ha’s nose was bleeding, too, but he was not broken in any way.

“Whether or not I have had sex with your daughter is none of your damn business but I assure you, I was not lying when I said that were are only friends. And if you want to try that again, you may not make it out of the palace with a beating heart. That I promise you and that is up to you if you want to take this further or not but if I were you, I would not recommend it.” Kyong said to Mr. Ha. Mr. Ha spit on the ground right near Kyong’s feet.

“I will never bow down to a mutt like you!” Mr. Ha shouted. Kyong hit him again with the hilt of his sword. As much as Kyong wanted to slit Mr. Ha’s through right then and there, he just could not do it. For Bom’s sake. Mr.Ha took off his jacket to cover his bloody nose.

“Fuck you!” Mr. Ha barked back.

“Such words do not hurt me. Plus, you barely know enough about me to judge how I am as a person. Even when I was child, you never tried to understand Bom nor I. You can bark and bite as much as you want to but it will not phase me in any way. But if you try to hurt Bom in any way, whether it with words or physically, I will personally come after you, Mr. Ha. Your daughter means a lot to me and I never want to see her hurt or unhappy. Do you understand that?.” Kyong spoke to and asked as Mr. Ha got up from the floor. Kyong put his sword back into its hilt and turned around.

“I suggest you leave before it gets worse for you, Mr. Ha. Do not ever show up here again looking for a fight because I promise you, I can be harsh and savage when I need to be. Even more than now.” Kyong told him, giving him advice at the same time. Mr. Ha stood there for several seconds before taking the King’s advice and left the throne and headed on his way out of the palace grounds. Kyong walked over to his throne and turned around before sitting down on it once again.

Kyong leaned back on the throne as he let out a sigh.

“I do not understand what Mr. Ha has against me? I never will hurt his daughter nor even Korain. And I can’t believe that he would have the audacity to accuse me of having sex with her when we have not done such a thing! Bom is not an object for sex. Bom is a goddess and should be treated as such! Yes, I would love to have sex with her but only if she felt ready and wanted to do so. I  _ love _ her. And I am never going to stop feeling that way about her.” Kyong thought to himself as he sat on his throne.

“I need to stop being a chicken shit and just tell her. I keep saying that and not follow my heart. I need to do that more often. Follow my heart. ...Even if people do not think that I have one. And I do not care what Bom’s father thinks! Bom will not only be treated like a queen but she will  _ be _ a queen! She never has to feel like she is nothing but to me, she is everything that I have always wanted. ...And if I ever have to give up the throne to do so...then I will take off my crown and step down.  _ That _ is how much I love her.” Kyong spoke out loud to himself.

**#######**

Back at home, Mr. Ha opened the door to the home and came inside. Bom was sitting in the main area, sewing. She looked up and saw the dried blood on her father’s face.

“What did you do this time?” Bom asked him. Mr. Ha gave his daughter a look.

“I got in a bit of tussle.” Mr. Ha replied back. Bom knew better than that.

“You went to see Kyong, didn’t you? And do not lie to me, please.” Bom asked and said to him. The father did not say a word back to her. Bom sighed.

“Father, just leave him alone. He is only doing what is best for all of us.” Bom told him.

“No, he is not doing what is best for us. He is only doing what is best for himself! I wish you could get your head out of the clouds to see that.” Mr. Ha said back to her. Bom was not going to let this get to her. Not this time.

“Yes, he is. YOU just don’t like change. We need to start changing if we want to advance and go with the flow of the world around us! Traditions can come and go. They are not always going to permanent! Change is a good thing, too! I am not the only one who thinks so, too!” Bom spoke.

“I'm not surprised that your brother feels the same way either.” Mr. Ha told her.

“What does Korain have to do with this? Are you implying this because he likes the company of men and not women? Because if that is the case, that is very wrong of you to say!” Bom asked and exclaimed. Mr. Ha let out a sigh.

“I wish for both of you to be normal.” Mr. Ha said. Bom took a huge offense to that. Bom knew she was not “normal” ever since she was a child nor plans on changing anytime soon. And it also ur that he spoke of Korain in such a manner, too.

“Get out.” Bom told him in a pissed off tone. Mr. Ha’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?” Mr. Ha asked her. 

“Did I stutter? Get the fuck out of this house and do not come back for a few days. I want you to try to think about what you have truly done to this household. And you don’t even contribute to anything! In a way, you are nothing but ignorant and a deadweight in this house!” Bom replied and explained to him. Mr. Ha could not believe this was happening to him.

“Bom, please reconsider. I mean, I am your father!” Mr. Ha said to her, in a way, trying to plead with her, too. Bom was not changing her stance on this.

“You have not been a father to us at all! After Mother died, you did nothing to raise us! I only call you father because out of politeness but I will no longer do that after this. And until you change your ways, I will  _ not _ respect you as such either. Now, please leave the house and like I said, do not come back for a few days. Is that clear?” Bom snapped back at him. Mr. Ha knew this was not going to get anywhere.

“Can I at least wash my face?” Mr. Ha asked him. Bom was fine with that. She nodded in response. Mr. Ha went to the bathing area to wash his face and then left the home. Bom felt bad doing this but this was something that she needed to do. For her and Korain. The rest of the night went pretty well for her and her brother. It felt nice not getting into an argument for one. They even played a game and had some fun, something they haven’t done in quite a long time together.

As far Kyong goes, Bom wishes that her father would just stop being such an ass to him. All he is trying to do is his best as a king. It is much more than her and Kyong has the same personal views. It was so much more than that. And Bom was not afraid to stand and tell others how she feels about this. The only thing that she is afraid to say though is about her feelings for the king himself. As far as her father goes at the moment...Bom was going to figure out a way to make sure that he never comes back to the house.

Hopefully...Mr. Ha will realize that you can not be an ass to your children. Especially when your children know better than you.


	15. Of An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom discovers why her father has not come back after kicking him out of the house.

_ Five _ days. That is how long Mr. Ha has been gone from the home now. Even though Bom could care less about his whereabouts, at the same time, she still could not help but worry about where he could be. She thought that he would be back in three days but no, something is wrong. Bom sat in the main area of the home. Korain walked into the room. He noticed Bom’s expression on her face.

“Are you alright?” Korain asked her, causing Bom to snap out of her trance but she could not look back at him.

“I can not help but worry about Father. I know that we have never gotten along or anything like that but I feel like he should have been back by now.” Bom replied to him.

“I would not worry too much about it. He has done this before.” Korain said to her.

“But  _ I  _ was the one who told him to leave! This was not one of his trips. This was something that was caused by me. This is all my fault.” Bom exclaimed and explained to him. Korain walked over and sat down next to her.

“Sister, if this is really worrying you, we can search for him. I know that neither of us like him but I understand that he still feels like he is our father, regardless how we truly feel about him.” Korain suggested and said to her. Korain was right. No matter how they felt about him or how ignorant he is, he was still their father, nonetheless. Bom looked back at him this time. Still, Him was not sure what to do. She didn’t want him back in the house but also, she wanted him to be safe.

“I need some air. I am going to go for a walk. I won’t be long.” Bom said to him. Korain nodded back in response.

“I will stay here just in case he does come back.” Korain suggested to her.

“Thank you, Korain.” Bom told him.

“You’re welcome.” Korain said back with a smile on his face. Bom smiled back at her baby brother. Bom went to the back of the house to grab something from her and then headed out of the door. She placed the medallion that Kyong gave her before leaving the grounds of their home and headed to the palace. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head at once as she walked through the path that leads up to Kyong’s palace.

Her heart was also racing, too. Not just because of Kyong this time. As she reached the palace gates, Kyong was already standing outside near it. No guards were there either. Bom quickly walked over to him.

“Kyong? Where are your guards?” Bom asked him.

“I sent them to run a couple of errands for me. Is something wrong?” Kyong replied and asked him. Bom wasn’t sure how to exactly word it.

“Can I speak to you in a more private area, please?” Bom asked another question. Kyong nodded.

“Of course. Come with me.” Kyong answered her and the two of them went inside of the gate and onto the palace grounds. The two of them sat on the front steps of the palace. Kyong could sense that something was wrong with Bom as he looked at her once again.

“Tell me what is on your mind, Bom. I am all ears.” Kyong suddenly spoke to her. Bom looked at him. She was not going to question how he knew this.

“Well, a few days after my father came home from seeing you, we got into a fight and I kicked him out of the house. I told him to not come back for a few days but I never expected him to actually be gone for this long. All because I wanted to teach him a lesson about treating his own children like dirt. I know that he goes on trips like this but I kicked him out of the house this time. I feel like something is wrong. And even though him and I do not get along very well, I can not help but worry about him. Is that bad?” Bom told and asked him. Kyong shook his head.

“No, it is not a bad thing for what you did. What do you want me to do about it?” Kyong replied and asked her a question back. 

“I know that you both do not get along either but that is why I came to you. I want to find him but I do not want him back at the house either. I do not want him being like this to Korain anymore, too. This is a tough situation that I never thought that I would have to deal with in my life.” Bom answered.

“Well, when we find him, just keep at the house for a little longer and I will get everything set up to where he will be evicted from your home. But in the meantime, we can search for him.” Kyong told her. Bom was not lying, though. Neither of them cared for Mr. Ha but Kyong was willing to put that aside to help her make sure that he is not hurt or even worse. As the two of them were talking, the guards returned to the palace. Both of them look like they just were scared shitless.

“What is going on?” Kyong asked them.

“We found a dead body, Master Kyong.” One of the guards spoke up. Bom felt like her heart just stopped.

“Where?” Kyong asked another question.

“By the river. Kangmin the fisherman saw the body while he was fishing near the river. It looks like it washed up on land for what he spoke of. He could not give us any other details. It was laying face down and he did not want to mess with the body just in case.” The other guard answered the king. Kyong got up from the step.

“Take me there.” Kyong instructed. Bom stood up as well.

“I would like to go with you.” Bom spoke. 

“Miss Bom, I think it is a better idea if you stayed in the village.” One of the guards suggested.

“I am not afraid of dead bodies. Please. My father has been missing and I want to make sure if it was him or not.” Bom explained to them. Kyong was not going to say no to her.

“Let her come. Plus, if she is able to identify the body regardless, I suggest we let her come with us.” Kyong said to his guards. The guards nodded and Kyong along with Bom followed them out of the palace grounds and to the river. If it was her father...Bom was not sure if she could live with herself. Kyong knew that this could be good or bad for Bom. When they arrived at the river, Kangmin came over to them.

“Good afternoon, Master Kyong.” Kangmin said to the King. 

“Good afternoon to you as well, Kangmin. Show us where you found the body.” Kyong said back to him. Kangmin noticed that Bom was with him.

“Bom, are you sure you want to see this?” Kangmin asked her, just to make sure everything was alright. Bom nodded. Kangmin turned around and the group followed Kangmin to the where he saw the body when they arrived, one of the guards knelt to the ground. He placed underneath to turn it over.

“Are you ready?” The guard asked Kyong and Bom. Both of them nodded in response. On the count of three, the guard turned the body over. When it was face, Bom clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. It was indeed her father. And there was a dagger in his chest. Bom went over to the body and knelt down as well. She ran her hand gently over his body after unclamping her hand from her mouth. His body was very cold and stiff. It seems that this happened at least overnight. At least Bom will not have to get her father evicted from the house anymore.

When Bom moved her hand away from her father’s dead body, she could not hold back her tears.

“I am so sorry, father! I am so sorry!” Bom exclaimed through the tears. Seeing Bom like this also had a couple of tears streaming down from the King’s cheeks, too. Bom felt like her world just collapsed around her. Bom also was blaming herself for all of this. Kyong went over to her and knelt down next to her. Bom placed her head on Kyong's shoulder and up body slightly up against him as she cried. The king wrapped an arm around for comfort.

“I am so sorry, Bom. Everything will be alright, Bom.” Kyong told her. Bom felt like that it would not be alright at all,

“This is all my fault! If I didn’t kick him out of the house! If I wasn’t so angry with him, none of this would have happened! I just wanted him to learn that he can not blame others for wanting a better world. ...I guess, he could not deal with that.” Bom exclaimed and told Kyong as she cried. Kyong felt so bad for her. But, he did not blame her for this either. It looked like a suicide and no foul play was involved. Bom’s father must have just not wanted to deal with the changes of the world around and thought he would be better off not being in it at all.

Even though Kyong was secretly happy about this, he felt so upset for Bom at the same time. Kyong just was trying to protect not only his ways but the one he loves, too. Kyong felt just as guilty as she did but did not blame her for any of this.

“Bom, if I did not act like an asshole towards your father when he saw before he came home, none of this would have happened. I never meant to hurt him but he was being so disrespectful towards you that I had to do something. I am so sorry. There was nothing I could do and he wouldn’t stop.” Kyong told her. Bom looked at him.

“You...you were protecting me?” Bom asked him. Kyong nodded.

“Yes. I never meant to get in between the two of you but he said things about you that truly upset me. He accused of things that weren’t true and called you things that you weren’t. ...None of this is your fault. If anyone is here to blame...it is me that should be blamed, not you.” Kyong replied to her. Bom’s eyes widened.

“What did he say about me?” Bom asked, feeling curious at the same time.

“I...I wish not to repeat those words right now. But no matter what, I do blame myself for this.” Kyong replied.

“No, Kyong. This is not your fault. I should not have been so harsh to my father.” Bom told him.

“Honestly, I can not blame you for how you feel, Bom. You were also trying to protect your brother, too.” Kyong said back to her. True. Her father was also being this way with Korain and even blamed his homosexuality for making this family fall apart, which was not true. It was the father, not Korain nor even Bom. After their mother died, he never was there nor wanted to be. As many times as Bom just wanted him out their lives, she never expected for it to be in this way.

After a moment of Kyong comforting Bom, the two of them stood up. Kangmin went over to Bom.

“Do you want me to go with you for when you tell Korain?” Kangmin asked her. That was one thing Bom forgot about. Korain was still at the house, waiting just in case their father returned. But now, he was not going to return home anytime soon. Bom nodded.

“Yes, please.” Bom replied to Kangmin. Kangmin nodded back. Kangmin looked at Kyong.

“I will take Bom back home, if she wants to go home right now.” Kangmin said to the King. Bom looked at Kyong,

“Is that okay with you?” Bom asked him. Kyong nodded.

“Of course, Bom. Your brother needs to know what is going on. I will stay here and send one of the guards to go grab the coroner to take the body from the river. I will let you and Korain know if anything else happens.” Kyong answered her. 

“Thank you.” Bom said back.

“You’re welcome.” Kyong spoke back. Bom and Kangmin left the river and headed back to the house. Kyong stayed at the river with one of the guards while the other one went to go get the town’s mortician. 

**#####**

Back at the home, Korain was sitting outside of the home when Bom and Kangmin walked up. Korain stood up as Kangmin and Bom reached him.

“Hi, Kangmin!” Korain exclaimed. Both of them did not say a word back to him. Bom just wasn’t sure what to say. Korain felt a little confused by what was going on.

“Kangmin? Bom? What is going on?” Korain asked them both. Bom took a breath before she spoke. 

“Korain, father is not coming back.” Bom replied to him.

“Huh? Why?” Korain asked another couple of questions to his sister. Bom could not say it. Kangmin looked at her.

“Do you want me to tell him?” Kangmin asked her. Bom nodded. Kangmin looked at Korain once again.

“Korain, your father was found with a dagger through the chest near the river of the village. He is gone. I am so sorry.” Kangmin told him. Korain tearee uo but he truly did not react the way that Bom thought he would.

“Korain? You are not upset about this?” Bom asked him. Korain shrugged.

“I am sad but I am not upset over it.” Korain replied to her. Kangmin was also surprised by this. Korain took a deep breath before he explained.

“Father never accepted me. In fact, he always tried to beat the homosexuality out of me. With whatever he could grab, he would use it on me. ..I never said anything because I just hoped that he would stop but he didn’t. He only did it when you weren’t there, Bom. And it was easy to hide my injuries underneath my clothes. ..I guess that I should feel upset but in all honesty, I truly don’t. He was my father by blood but he didn’t feel like one in my heart. If that makes me a band person then I guess I am going to be a bad person then.” Korain explained to Korain and his sister.

That’s how exactly Bom felt. She cried because she felt it was her fault but..she was not upset that her father is dead. The only person she ever cared about when it comes to blood was Korain and her mother. Bom walked to Korain and hugged him.

“It doesn’t ankle you a bad person, brother. We all experience grief in different ways but yet...some of us have already grieved enough. You’re not a bad person for it. With everything you and I have gone through with him, I guess, we both are just too exhausted to actually grieve like other people do. Kangmin agreed with her. He was not a huge fan of Mr. Ha either when he was alive and now knowing that he abused Korain for being who he is...it only made him like him even less than he already does. 

“I am so sorry that this happened.” Kangmin said to the two of them. Bom and Korain looked at Kangmin. 

“Thank you, Kangmin.” Bom said back to him. Kangmin nodded.

“Is there anything that I can do?” Kangmin asked them a question this time.

“Not at the moment but thank you.” Bom replied. Kangmin needed to head back and gather his fishing supplies from the river before heading back. It seems that he is not going to be able to fish today like he originally planned.

“Well, I need to head back to the river to gather my fishing supplies but if you both need anything and I mean anything, do not hesitate to come to the shop or knock my door at the farm. I am here for both of you.” Kangmin spoke and then offered. 

“We appreciate that. Thank you.” Korain told him. Kangmin nodded again.

“You’re welcome.” Kangmin said back. Kangmin stayed for another minute before heading back to the river. Korain looked at Bom again when he left.

“Bom...are we going to have to move out of our home?” Korain asked him. Bom shook her head.

“No, Korain. We will not have to do that.” Bom replied. Korain was not sure how to grieve over their father but yet, both of them have already went through so much with him that they had no energy to do so.

**#####**

  
  


Back at the palace that evening, Kyong stood on the balcony above the castle grounds, looking at and into the distance in front of him. Kyong wanted to scream for joy that Mr. Ha was fine but yet, he stayed silent. It seems that Bom was a bit shaken up by this. Yet, Kyong knows how Mr. Ha treated his own children. 

“Poor Bom and Korain. Those two have been through so much since their mother passed. Their father ever helped much and it caused them to have so much pain, mentally and physically. I am glad that he is gone so they do not have to deal with him anymore and I am going to help them as much as I can.” Kyong thought to himself.

In the back of Kyong, one of the guards was watching him. He did not want to disturb Kyong but he had some questions,

“Master Kyong?” The guard suddenly asked him. Kyong snapped out of his thoughts and turned to where he heard the voice come from. Kyong did not say a word back. The guard took a deep breath before he spoke again to the king.

“I need to discuss with you a couple of things about what happened earlier.” The guard said to him. Kyong nodded.

“Go ahead.” Kyong said back to him.

“The coroner said that it was suicide like you predicted.” The guard said to him.

“Are you accusing me of anything?” Kyong asked back.

“No, Master Kyong. Though...I feel like it was caused by someone. Bom did say that she and her father had an argument before he left.” The guard replied and explained.

“She did.” Kyong told him.

“...I think Bom should be held accountable for her father suicide.” The guard suggested. Kyong did not like that. Not one bit,

“Are you fucking crazy? Bom had nothing to do with his suicide! She never told him to kill himself! I know how Bom is! And if you think for one second that Bom caused it, you are truly out your damn mind!” Kyong asked and exclaimed in slight rage. Still, the guard felt uneasy about all of this.

“She may not have said it but it was quite obvious why he did it.” The guard said.

“Shut your mouth! I will not hear anymore of this! I am not going to hold Bom responsible for this! If you knew what this man was like to her and her brother, they already have truly suffered enough with that man! I, for one, am not going to hold Bom accountable for this. Like I said, she never told him to do it. He  _ made _ that choice. And you know what, I am glad he is gone! Not just because of what he has tried to do to me but because Bom nor her brother will not have to suffer anymore. So, whatever opinion you have about this, you can take it and shove up your asshole!” Kyong yelled and said to him.

“But Master Kyong!” The guard spoke.

“Enough! Just...just go back to your post.” Kyong ordered him. The guard didn’t move, though.

“You know, I kept my tongue in my mouth for so long but I am not going to anymore. Bom has influenced you too much. I suggested you do not have her around so much anymore.” The guard told him. Kyong was  _ mad _ . Enraged, in fact. Without a warning, Kyong lunged at the guard and pushed on to the ground. It caused the guard’s helmet to come off.. Kyong quickly took out his sword as the guard tried to get off of the ground. 

And with a swift movement from Kyong, the guard head came clean right off of his neck. The guard’s head rolled to one of the sides of the balcony and the rest of the guard’s body fell to the ground in front of Kyong as blood gushed out from the neck and pooled on the balcony. Kyong panted in anger before putting his sword back into its sheath. Two more guards came rushing up to see what was wrong. Kyong looked at the guards.

“Just clean it up.” Kyong spoke in a calm voice and then headed into the castle. The two guards did not ask any questions and started to do what the King ordered them to do. As Kyong walked down the hallway, Kyong felt so betrayed by his guard.

“I will NOT stop having Bom around. She is the one only who understands me! I love her! And if anyone has a problem with it...they will suffer any consequences because of it.” Kyong said to himself. Kyong was not a monster but at the moment, he felt so hurt. And for a guard to accuse Bom of her father’s suicide was uncalled for. Very uncalled for in his opinion. Kyong was also going to keep his word. He was not going to charge Bom with it. She had no idea that he was going to do this nor told him to. If she did...Kyong still would not do it either. Why?

Because Kyong felt like it would have been justified for Bom to do so. Not because he loves her but because Mr. Ha caused so much that him being gone would end Bom and Korain’s suffering. Forever. At the moment, Kyong was not sure what to do but all he knew what he was going to do was make sure that Bom and Korain get all the help that they need. After all, Kyong does have a heart. He just needs to start showing it more. And the time to do that is now.

  
  



	16. The Nightmares Are Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting Kyong during a nightly walk after waking to nightmares back at home, things start to go well...until they don’t.

There was no funeral held in the village. No ceremony of any kind. Nothing for Mr. Ha’s death. Bom and Korain just could not bring themselves to do so. The village did not even question them nor dwelled on it for long. And knowing if their mother was alive, she would agree with her children on this matter. It has been a few days since Bom saw her father’s dead body at the river. ...And it also has been a few days since Bom has gotten any kind of sleep. It was not because of seeing her father’s corpse. It was much more psychological than that.

Bom was laying on her bed, trying to get some sleep tonight. But instead, she was tossing and turning as her eyes were shut. Thoughts of her childhood mixing with some haunting images of her father’s voice in the mix was not good. It made her shake. All of sudden as it became too much to bear, Bom woke up with her eyes widened. Her body was slightly drenched in sweat. Bom took a deep breath.

“I need to get out of here. Being in this house is not helping me at all. But yet...I do not want to leave Korain alone at the same time. Maybe if I just go for a short walk, that could help ease my mind a little bit.” Bom said to herself. And that is what Bom decided to do. She got up from her bed, grabbed her sword and headed out of the house. Bom was not going to go too far.

As she walked down a path in the village, Bom heard a noise from behind her. Bom stopped and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. The sound got louder. Not wanting to take any chances, Bom took the sword out from its sheath that was inside of her night robe and turned around with it sticking out towards whoever was behind her. And who was behind her was Kyong, who was holding both of his hands up towards both the sides of his head with his palms facing Bom.

Bom let out a sigh as she calmly put her sword back into the sheath. Kyong placed his hands and arms back to his sides once again as they looked at one another.

“My apologies, Kyong. I did not know it was you that was behind me.” Bom said to him. Kyong walked closer to her.

“It is okay, Bom. I understand. I was just taking a late night stroll. Though, I am curious..what are you doing out this late at night as well?” Kyong said back and then asked her.

“I..I couldn’t sleep and was doing the same thing as you. In fact, I haven’t been able to hardly sleep at all since I saw my father's body at the river. And it is not the actual dead body itself but the memories of my childhood with him and just hearing his voice. It is like the nightmares are real but they aren’t at the same time.” Bom replied and explained to him. Kyong felt so bad for her.

“I am so sorry that all of this has been messing with you. Is there anything that I can do?” Kyong spoke and then asked her. 

“I just need to be out of the house for a bit that’s all.” Bom replied to him. All of a sudden, Bom had an idea pop up in her head.

“..Do you think you can join me for a bit? I mean, if you can’t, I do understand but I would not mind the company.” Bom asked and suggested to the king. Kyong smiled at her.

“I would not mind at all and would love to join you on your stroll.” Kyong answered her. Bom smiled back at him and nodded. Bom and Kyong walked side to side down the path together for a little bit before ending up sitting on a bench together in the square. Kyong looked at Bom as she looked around at the square. The king was also blushing as she looked at her as he was smiling, too.

“Is it strange that I find the square so beautiful at night?” Bom suddenly asked. Kyong kept looking at her but didn’t say a word. He was so into looking at her beauty that he didn't quite nearly what Bom just asked him. Bom looked over at him.

“Kyong? Is something wrong?” Bom asked him a different question. Kyong snapped out of it and blushed more as he finally heard her speaking to him.

“Ye-Yes, I am fine. My apologies. What was it that you asked me before?” Kyong replied and asked a question back to her. Bom felt better that everything was okay.

“I was asking if it is strange that I find the square so beautiful in the nighttime.” Bom answered him. Kyong shook his head.

“Not at all! I think the square is beautiful at night, too!” Kyong exclaimed, still blushing. Bom chuckled.

“He’s so cute.” Bom thought to herself. 

“I think Bom is the most beautiful out of everything out here.” Kyong thought to himself as well. Bom and Kyong could not stop looking at one another. But..both of them were blushing now.

“By the way, I wanted to thank you for joining me on this walk.” Bom said to him.

“You’re welcome, Bom. I’m enjoying it very much.” Kyong said back to her.

“Me too.” Bom also said back to him. Without even realizing, Kyong’s was on top of Bom’s as they sat on the bench. When one of them moved, both of them looked down at their hands and then quickly looked back up at each other, blushing even more than they were already doing before. It felt like butterflies was flying all around inside of his stomach. 

“I..I did not mean to do that.” Kyong spoke to her. Bom smiled.

“I do not mind it.” Bom told him. Kyong’s eyes widened. 

“I do not mind it, either.” Kyong said back to him. Her smile is what caught the king slightly off guard. Bom swallowed. Her heart felt like it was going to beat outside of her chest. The thoughts about her father and his dead body felt like they were nothing but a very distant memory as of now. Also, Bom felt like that it would be the right time to tell Kyong how she truly feels about him. 

The King’s heart felt like it was also racing inside of his chest, too.

“Kyong..” Bom was cut off. By Kyong not being able to hold back his urges anymore and placed his lips against Bom’s. The butterflies even started to swarm harder inside of his stomach, too. Bom was shocked but she did not push the king away from her. In fact, she not only accepted the kiss but closed her eyes as he kissed for several more seconds before pulling back. The two of them looked at each other once again as Bom opened her eyes.

“Bom...I...” Kyong was the one who was not cut off by Bom holding his hand in hers.

“Kyong, you do not have to apologize. Did you do it because of adrenaline or because...or because you _wanted_ to kiss me?” Bom spoke back and then asked him a question. Before Kyong could answer that, Kyong heard the sound of footsteps. Kyong turned and stood up. Kyong raised an arm and hand to protect Bom and placed this other hand onto the hilt of his sword.

“Whoever is here, show yourself.” Kyong ordered. It could have been an animal but yet, neither of them were sure what or who it could be. After several seconds, Kyong called them out once again but still, nothing happened. Bom looked at Kyong.

“Kyong...we should go.” Bom suggested. As Kyong looked at her, both looked up as they heard the noise once again and a person came running up towards them with a sword in front of them, trying to hit the king. Kyong quickly took out his sword and blocked the hit. Kyong pushes the person back to get a better look at them.

It was a thief. A thief in the night. The thief tried again but Kyong blocked them again and the two of them began to fight. Bom watched them from the bench. Another thief appeared from behind Bom and tried to attack her. Bom was able to push him to the ground and grabbed her sword from underneath the side of her robe once again. Now, Bom and Kyong were fighting the two thieves. Luckily, it was _only_ two thieves. As Kyong cut off an arm of the thief that he was fighting, Kyomg turned as he heard Bom yelp as she fell to the ground.

The thief gave her a cut on her upper arm and blood began to drip from where the thief got her with his sword. Kyong was _mad_. Kyong yelled out a cry as he lunged towards the other thief and stabbed the thief in the chest then quickly removed the sword from the thief’s chest. The thief fell to the ground and their body laid there, lifeless. Kyong looked at the other thief, who quickly ran off as much as he could.

Kyong put his sword back into his sheath. He quickly ran over to Bom. She was holding her arm where she was cut. Kyong took off his robe and took her sword and ripped the sleeve up then wrapped it around her arm before helping her sit up on the ground.

“Come with me to the palace. We are not too far from there. I will get you to the apothecary to clean your arm up.” Kyong said to her. Bom shook her head.

“I need to get home so Korain doesn’t get worried.” Bom said back. Kyong did not want Bom to go home in such a condition.

“I will send a guard to your home to watch out until you return. If Korain gets up before you return, the guard can tell him. I promise that your brother will be safe and sound. Please, let me take care of your arm.” Kyong spoke. As much as Bom wanted to go home, Kyong was right. This was something that needed to be taken care of by someone who works with wounds. In the end, Bom agreed to go with the King.

Kyong helped Bom off of the ground and helped her to the palace. Once again, Kyong was not able to tell Bom that he loves her. If it wasn’t for those thieves, he would have spilled his heart out to her. But for now, he had to keep it a secret once again. Also...he did not regret kissing her. Not one bit. Kyong looked at Bom, checking up on her.

“We are almost there.” Kyong said to her. All of a sudden, Bom started to feel a little dizzy and almost fell to the ground again. Kyong told her to get on his back and he gave her a piggyback ride all the way to the palace grounds. Even with his skinny stacture, Kyong was strong. Strong enough to carry Bom without losing breath. As they arrived at the palace gates, two of the guards stood there. When he was close enough, Kyong looked at the guards.

“Wake up the apothecary, I have an emergency. We were walking and got attacked by thieves. I will explain more later but right now, this is more important.” Kyong said to them. The guard saw that it was Bom. The guards hurried inside of the gates to go fetch the apothecary. Kyong kept on carrying Bom all the way to the apothecary’s medical room. Kyong did not waste anytime placing her on the table so she would be more relaxed. Kyong rubbed her forehead gently, trying to keep her calm as much as he could.

“Do not worry, Bom. Everything is going to be okay. You will be taken care of.” Kyong said to her as the apothecary came quickly into the room. 

“Where is the wound?” The apothecary asked him. Kyong showed them Bom’s where Kyong wrapped it up. The apothecary unwrapped the cloth of Kyong’s robe sleeve. The cut was still slightly still leaking blood slightly.

“I am going to get this quickly cleaned and I will stitch it up. You’re lucky that you brought her in time or it would get worse.” The apothecary said to the King. Kyong agreed.

“Should I stay?” Kyong asked.

“That it is up to you, Master Kyong.” The apothecary replied. Kyong stood near one of the walls as he watched the apothecary do their work on Bom’s arm. Bom was so out of it that she barely felt a thing. She was still breathing but she was a bit woozy from the blood that she has lost so far. The guard near the door looked at the king.

“Is there anything that I can do?” The guard asked Kyong. Kyong looked at them.

“Yes. I need you to guard Bom’s home while she is here. Her brother is still at home and doesn’t know that she is here. If she returns home tonight, you may leave but if she doesn’t, please let her brother know that she is at the palace safe and sound.” Kyong instructed him. The guard nodded. The guard also knew where her home was. He was one of the village’s patrol guards as well so he was familiar with every building in the village.

“Yes, Master Kyong.” The guard responded to him then quickly left the room to head there. Kyong was holding Bom’s sword in his hands. When the apothecary was working in stitching up Bom’s wound, Kyomg carefully removed the sheath from the side of Bom’s waist and placed it in another area of the room so she would be more comfortable on the table. When the apothecary finished up, they looked at Kyong.

“I do not think she will be returning home for at least a couple of days. Nor I think she should. With the condition she is in right now, it would not be wise to do so.” The apothecary said to him. Kyong agreed on that.

“I can put her in one of the guest rooms until she is allowed to go home. I know that the wound is not too serious but with the blood loss, it will take time for her to get back to where she was physically. At least a couple of days like the apothecary said. For now, Bom needed all the rest that she could get. Bom will survive, though. The last thing Kyong wanted was to lose her. Especially want things to happen on the bench earlier. He still could feel her lips when they were pressed up against one another.

After putting Bom in one of the guest rooms in the palace, Kyong decided to get some sleep himself. At least, Bom will not have to be at the house tonight. Even with the situation for why she is at the palace, maybe this was a good thing. Especially with all the nightmares that she has been having, Bom had an excuse to get out of the house and finally be able to get a good night’s rest. Kyong will check on her later on after he wakes up. 

Kyong leaned over the bed and gave Bom a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight, my sweet.” Kyong spoke in a whisper to her and then left her alone in the room to sleep for the rest of the night.


	17. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom spends a little time with King after what happens last night.

It wasn’t until the mid morning of the next day for Bom to finally wake up from falling unconscious last night after being attacked by the thieves. Her arm slightly throbbed where she was cut and stitched up by the apothecary. Bom does not remember after she lost consciousness when trying to walk to the palace with Kyong. At least that she remembers that Kyong was taking her to the palace. That’s why Bom was calm and not freaking out that she was not back at home.

Even still feeling a little bit groggy, Bom sat up on the bed. There was a sudden lock on the door. Bom looked over.

“Come in.” Bom spoke, granting permission to come into the room. The door opened. It was Kyong. He suddenly turned around and grabbed something off of the ground before coming into the room and looking at Bom once again. It was a cup of tea on a tray.

“I didn’t know if you were uo or not but I wanted to bring you some tea anyway and check up on you.” Kyong told her. Bom smiled as he walked over and paced the cup of tea onto the side table next to her.

“Thank you, Kyong.” Bom said to him.

“You’re welcome.” Kyong said back to her then looked at her after finishing placing the cup of tea onto the side table.

“How are you feeling?” Kyong asked her.

“Still in a little bit of pain and a bit groggy but otherwise than that, I actually feel alright.” Bom replied to him. Kyong nodded. Though, Bom did want Kyong to leave the room. Not just yet.

“Can you keep me company for a little bit? Please?” Bom asked him. Kyong smiled back at her.

“Of course.” Kyong answered. He went over to grab a chair and brought it over to the side of the bed then sat down in it, facing her. 

“Has my brother stopped by yet?” Bom asked him.

“Not that I know of but if he does, I will make sure that he comes and sees you. I promise. I already told the guards this so they don’t give him any trouble.” Kyong answered her. Bom nodded. 

“Also..I will find a way to repay for saving my life and my arm.” Bom told him. Kyong’s eyes widened.

“You do not have to do that! I offered and I will do it again if I have to! You have done so much for me, Bom. Plus, you saved my life, too. I am ever so grateful for you.” Kyong spoke. Bom held back happy tears. Though...there was something that was in both of their kinds when it comes to what happens last night. And Kyong was the one to start discussing it.

“Bom..about the kiss last night. I..I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable or startle you like that. And to answer your question before we got attacked. ...It was because..it was because I _wanted_ to kiss you. I have been wanting to do that for a long time, too.” Kyong suddenly told her. Bom smiled.

“You did not make me uncomfortable. Yes, I was quite surprised but I never felt uncomfortable by the kiss. In fact...I quite liked it a lot. I also have been wanting to do that to you, too but since you become king, I feel t like if I did that, it would be disrespectful to the villagers to see a peasant kiss someone of royalty.” Bom said back to him. Kyong suddenly held one of Bom’s hands in his.

“I could care less what they would think if you kissed me. I may be royalty but I don’t bow down to traditions. And I don't plan on starting to do so either. Either they can accept it or they can fuck themselves. You can kiss me as much as you want!” Kyong told her. Bom blushed.

“Kyong.” Bom spoke. Kyong could not keep it inside anymore. He had to tell her the truth. Kyong held her hand a little tighter in his before he spoke to her once again.

“Bom...I..I love you. I always have loved you. Even before I became a king, I have felt this way about you. If you do not feel this way about me, that is fine and I still want to be friends. I just had to tell you how I truly feel about you. I let it fester inside of me for so long but now...I feel like I have been set free.” Kyong confessed to her. A tear suddenly streamed down one of Bom’s cheeks.

“I love you, too, Kyong.” Bom told him. Kyong’s eyes widened. 

“You do?” Kyong asked her. Bom gently nodded back.

“Yes. I have always loved you, too. Even before you became a King. I just haven’t said anything because...because I felt like I wasn’t good enough for you. Because of my body...at least..that is what other people tell me.” Bom replied to him.

“Bom, you are so _beautiful_ the way you are. Plus, I am not about the body but the personality of the person. But to me, you are perfect the way you are. Inside and out. Those people are wrong. Very wrong. I want you to be happy and I promise that you never not need for anything and will be taken care of. And so will Korain. _Both_ of you will be taken care of.” Kyong said to her. It made Bom happy to know that Kyong will also take care of her baby brother, too.

“That...that means a lot to me, Kyong. Thank you. I hope I can make you happy.” Bom told him. Kyong smiled again. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on one of her cheeks.

“You already do. More than you may ever know.” Kyong said back to her. Kyong was not the only one who felt like he was free. _Both_ of them felt so free. Telling each other how they feel about one another, it felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of their shoulders. And to know that both of them felt the same about each other, that made them even more happier, too. Kyong felt a little flustered all of sudden.

“Is it okay that I give you a kiss?” Kyong asked her. Bom happily chuckled.

“I would love that.” Bom replied to him. Kyong nodded and leaned forward towards Bom. He gently placed his lips against hers. Unlike last night, there were no butterflies in his stomach as he kissed her. Kyong was so in love with Bom. And that was never going to change. Bom is his soulmate. He wanted no one else but her. As Kyong pulled away from her and sat back down in the chair once again after moving his hand away from her cheek, there was a knock on the door.

When the door opened, it was a palace worker. Kyong hated the word, “servant”. It never felt right for him to say. Kyong and Bom looked at the worker.

“Is everything alright?” Kyong asked them. 

“There is a man here. He says that he is here to see his sister.” The worker replied. It was Korain. Bom wanted to see her baby brother badly.

“Bring him in.” Kyong said to the worker. The worker nodded and left the room. Several seconds later, the door opened once again and Korain came into the room. He walked over to the bed.

“I saw a guard outside of our home and he told me what happened. What didn’t you tell me that you were leaving the house?” Korain spoke and asked her in a worried tone.

“I didn’t plan on being gone for long, Korain. I thought I would be back before you got up but Kyong and I were attacked by a couple of thieves in the town square. I am so sorry, Korain. I know I should have told you but I just needed to get out of the house. No because of you. It is only my arm that got hurt, though. I am going to be fine.” Bom replied and explained to him. Korain hugged his sister gently.

“I understand that. I just worry about so much, Bom. You mean so much to me! I am just glad that you are okay.” Korain told her. He stood up and looked at the king.

“Thank you for helping and saving my sister.” Korain said to Kyong. Kyong nodded back.

“You’re welcome, Korain. I would do anything for her.” Kyong told him. A thought suddenly popped up in his head. He looked at Bom.

“Should we tell him?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at Kyong.

“Well, he is going to find out eventually so I do not see why we shouldn’t.” Bom replied to him. Korain felt a little confused about what they were talking about.

“What is going on?” Korain asked. Kyong and Bom looked at Korain with smiles on their faces.

“I am with your sister as a romantic partner now. And I promise that I will never hurt her and she will always be taken great care of.” Kyong answered and explained to Korain. A huge smile appeared on his face.

“That is such wonderful news! Honestly, I knew you both had a thing for each other. I am so happy for the two of you! By the way, I will say anything around the village because I feel like that should be announced by the both of you.” Korain' exclaimed to them. Both of them chuckled.

“Thank you, brother.” Bom said to him.

“You’re welcome, sister!” Korain said back to her. Kyong and Korain stayed in the room a little bit longer before Bom needed to get some more rest. When Kyong and Korain left the room, Kyong and Korain looked at each other.

“Bom will need to stay here until she can gain enough strength and movement in her right arm. I will make sure that she gets the care for that. And even after that.” Kyong told Korain. 

“I really appreciate that. By the way, I mean what I told you both in there. I really am happy for you both and I will not say anything to anyone about it. I truly feel like it should come from the both of you and not some stranger.” Korain said back and told him. Korain nodded in agreement.

“In the meantime, you may come here to see Bom as you need or want to. I will make sure that this happens.” Kyong spoke. Korain nodded.

“Thank you.” Korain spoke back. 

“You’re welcome, Korain.” Kyong told him. Korain nodded again then the two of them walked down the hallway and out onto the palace grounds before Korain left to go get a few things for his sister. Kyong just stood at the gate with a smile on his face.

For once, it felt like things were starting to get better. Now, he just needed to tell the village about his relationship but for the time being, Bom and him just wanted to keep it their little secret. The last thing he wanted was to start a war with his own village but when it comes to his heart, he will fight back to protect her. After all, if a king isn’t happy then how much can he do for his own people?


	18. The Start Of Something Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is not only a big night for Bom and the King but for Korain, too.

The last festival of the summer was going on tonight in the village. Bom usually does food for the festival but this year, she decided to take a break from that and have fun for once. Also, Bom was going to be attending with the King. After having a discussion about it, the two of them came to a decision to come out with their relationship at the festival. Kyong walked up to the front door of Korain and Bom’s home.

Inside of the home, Bom was finishing up getting ready for the festival. Korain was leaning against the archway of the door, looking at his sister getting ready.

“You know, you don’t have to get all fancy just because you're going to be attending the festival with the king. He even said you don’t have to.” Korain spoke up to her.

“I know but I don't want to look like I am a complete slob for him and in front of other people either.” Bom spoke back to her brother.

“Bom, you the least unkempt person I have ever known. You’re beautiful the way you are. Also...I have never seen a man love someone as much as Kyong loves you.” Korain said to her. Bom blushed. Korain quietly giggled to himself before speaking to his sister again.

..How is your arm doing, by the way?” Korain asked her.

“Thank you, Korain. And my arm is doing a whole better. So glad that I was finally able to get the stitches taken out of it.” Bom replied then turned around to face her brother.

“How do I look honestly?” Bom asked him. Korain smiled at her.

“You look gorgeous.” Korain answered her. Bom knew that her brother was speaking the truth but still, Bom felt a little uneasy about this.

“Still, I feel like I could do more with this outfit.” Bom said to him.

“You should have to feel uncomfortable to please others. Besides, if anyone says anything about it, that’s their problem. Do not worry about them. Though...I can’t wait to see how people are going to react when they see that Kyong and you are lovers.” Korain told her. Bom sighed.

“Probably start a fight or something.” Bom muttered. Also, if Mi-Cha and Yun are going to be there, it could mean trouble but yet...Bom wanted to see their reactions. She is so sick and tired of them always belittling her. And now that her and Kyong are an official couple, there is no way that either of them can become queen now. But Bom didn’t care about becoming a queen or the catty and pettiness of the villagers. Bom loves Kyong as a person, not for his status.

Boom still couldn’t get over that she was going to the festival with him as a couple. Her heart felt like it was going to explode inside of her chest. Korain and Bom looked in the distance as they heard a knock on the front door. Korain looked back at Bom with a smile on his face.

“Your date’s here. I will get the door.” Korain said to her then rushed off to go do what he just told her. Bom took a deep breath and calmed down as much as she could before leaving her room to head to the main area of the house. Korain opened the door. There was Kyong standing there.

“Hello, Master Kyong! Bom will be out here in a moment.” Korain said to him. Kyong nodded.

“I do not want her to feel rushed. How are you doing, Korain?” Kyong told and then asked Korain.

“I am doing fine.” Korain replied back.

“I wonder if Kangmin is going to be there?” Lorain thought to himself. Bom stepped into the main area of the house. Kyong and Korain looked at her. Kyong smiled at her.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Kyongju said to her. Bom blushed.

“I think I could have down more with this outfit, though.” Bom said back as she walked over to both of them. Kyong held one of Bom’s hands in his.

“To me, it looks perfect. Though...you always look that way to me, no matter what you’re wearing.” Kyong spoke. This not only made Bom blush even more than she was already doing it made her feel slightly flustered, too.

“Th-Thank you.” Bom said to the King. 

“You’re welcome, love. Are you ready to go?” Kyong said back and asked her. Bom smiled at him.

“Yes. I am ready to go.” Bom answered him. Kyung smiled back at her and held her hand as her, Kyong and Koran left the house and headed to the festival. The three of them together. As they walked down the path to the festival, Kyong could not help but keep taking small glances at his beautiful and sweet girlfriend.

This was going to be the first time that they were going to show that they were officially a couple. Boom was very nervous but on the other hand, Kyong was not nervous at all. He also was not afraid. He loves Bom so much and was not worried about what the villagers will think about this. Plus, it was not going to make him leave her. Nor was it going to make Bom leave Kyong either. As they reached the entrance to the festival, Bom and Kyong stopped for a moment. He also looked at her as well.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Kyong asked her. Bom hesitated for a moment before making her official decision on the matter. She gripped Kyong’s hand a little tighter and nodded. “Yes. I am ready.” Bom replied to him. Kyong nodded as well.

“Me too.” Kyong said to her. Bom smiled. Lying smiled as well and looked forward before they began walking once again. Both their hearts were racing but they were also calm at the same time. When they walked through the entrance of the festival, people turned to looked at them. Jaws dropped and gasps could be heard throughout the crowd.

“Is that the king with Ha Bom?” A woman whispered to another woman in the crowd.

“It certainly is!” The other woman replied to her.

“I noticed that they always are around and/or very social with one another but I never knew that they were a couple.” A man also chimed in on the two women. As whispers began to circulate throughout the crowd, Bom began to feel nervous all over again. Kyong looked at her.

“Do not let what is going on get to you. Let’s just enjoy and celebrate the festival together.” Kyong said to her. Bom agreed. Kyong, Bom and Korain walked into the festival together. Korain said his farewells and headed off into the festival alone to go have fun. Kyong and Bom walked around the festival together. So far, it was a little chaotic with the gossip and people reacting to the news of the King’s relationship but it was not as bad as Bob thought it would truly be.

Plus, Bom didn’t see Mi-Cha or Yun around so this could end being a good night for the both of them. Kyong looked at Bom.

“What would you like to do first?” Kyong asked.

“How about we play a few games.” Bom suggested.

“Good idea.” Kyong said to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Boom blushed and smiled. Kyong smiled as well. As the two lovebirds went on their way, Korain is going around the festival, looking for Kangmin. It didn’t take long to find him at Kangmin helping one of the food stands in one of the corners of the food stand alley, serving two customers. Korain just stayed put. He did not want to bother Kangmin as he was serving food. 

When the customers finally walked away from the stand, Korain quickly walked over to it. Kangmin was turned around, talking to the owner of the food stand. The owner noticed Korain. 

“You got a customer.” The owner said to Kangmin. Kangmin turned to see that Korain was standing there with a smile on his face. Kangmin walked over to the front of the stand to meet with Korain.

“Hi, Korain.” Kangmin said to him with a smile on his face, too.

“Hello! I am surprised that you’re working the food stands again this year. I thought you were not going to do so.” Korain said back to him. Kangmin sighed.

“I know. I was planning on doing that but Mr. Yoon needed help this year with his stand and no one else wanted to help so I offered.” Kangmin explained to Korain.

“Do you think your boss will let you take a break for a bit?” Korain asked him.

“Maybe after I have worked a bit but I am not sure at the same time.” Kangmin answered. Deep down, he wanted to spend the time around the festival. With Korain. 

“Maybe next year...unless the boss give me some time to go check out the festival for a bit.” Kangmin thought to himself. Korain knew that Kangmin was feeling sad about this.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel upset about this, Kangmin. I am so sorry.” Korain told him. Kangmin snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, do not worry! You didn’t upset me or anything like that! I was just thinking about something.” Kangmin said back to him, assuring him that everything was fine. Korain decided to go as he heard a customer approaching the stand.

“I will see you around, Kangmin. Hope you have a good night and don’t work too hard!” Korain told and exclaimed to him. Kangmin nodded back.

“You have a good night, too. Have fun!” Kangmin exclaimed and said back to him. Korain nodded back as well and then left the stand to check out the festival even more. As he walked around, he saw Mi-Cha and Yun. 

“Oh fuck. I hope they don't see my sister with Kyong. That would be so bad if that happened.” Korain thought to himself. But...Mi-Cha and Yun saw Korain and walked over to him. Korain gulped. He also did not like them but at the same time, he did not want to see impolite to them either.

“Korain!” Mi-Cha exclaimed. Korain waved back a couple of times to them as they stopped in front of him.

“I am surprised that you are not with your sister at the festival this year.” Mi-Cha said to him. He did not want to tell them that she was actually here.

“Yep. I am just here myself. I mean, I am not a child anymore.” Korain said back to her.

“Of course.” Yun said to him. Yun has a secret crush on Korain but she knew that it was never going to happen with them getting together. It was oblivious that she was not his type but she still can not stop her feelings for him anyway. Korain would not want to be with either of them. Even if he was straight, Korain knew better not to get involved with someone like Yun or Mi-Cha.

“I noticed that you were talking to Kangmin over there.” Mi-Cha spoke up. Korain eyes widened as he blushed on his cheeks. That he definitely could not deny.

“Um..yes. I was talking to Kangmin for a few minutes.” Korain spoke back to her. Mi-Cha smirked.

“You have a thing for the fisherman, don’t you?” Mi-Cha asked him. Korain started to feel flustered. Yun was starting to feel pissy. Even though she knew that Korain was a homosexual, she still gets jealous to see him with someone else or liking someone else. Korain wasn’t going to answer that question the way that Mi-Cha would like.

“I truly do not think that is any of your business. I may have one on him or I may not have a crush on him. I do not have to tell you that. That’s a private matter to me.” Korain replied back to her. Mi-Cha smirk disappeared from her face.

“You don’t have to get an attitude with me, Korain. I was just asking a simple question.” Mi-Cha told him.

“No, you were being nosy. There is a huge difference between the two. Though, I am not surprised by that.” Korain told her. Now, Mi-Cha was getting a bit pissy herself.

“Fuck you, Korain. I do not know why I even bothered talking to you if you were just going to be a bastard to me.” Mi-Cha said.

“Oh? Just like you are with my sister? Seriously, you are no better than anyone else. And I suggest you think before you ask questions. Not everyone has to _bow_ to you. You are not a queen nor ever will be.” Korain said back to her then left the two women standing there. Mi-Cha’s mouth was open in shock. Korain was not angry, upset or anything. In fact, he was calm. He was just going to continue enjoying the festival, regardless of what just happened to him.

A little towards the back of the festival, Kyong and Bom just finished playing a game and were walking together. Kyong was so glad to see Bom having fun. After all that has happened to her and him over the summer, this was needed. For the two of them. Kyong looked at her.

“What would you like to do next, love?” Kyong asked her. All of sudden before Bom could answer, Bom’s stomach growled. Bom blushed. Kyong had an idea.

“Let me buy you something to eat.” Kyong offered. Bom looked at the ground.

“You..don’t have to do that. Plus...I don’t want to eat.” Bom replied to him.

“I do not mind it and how come?” Kyong said back and asked her another question. Bom swallowed.

“I do not want to seem like I am a pig in front of you.” Bom answered him. Kyong lifted her head up gently to look at him once again.

“My sweet, do not be afraid to do such a thing. I do not think or will think that of you. If you are hungry, _eat_. I do not want you to starve yourself either.” Kyong told her. Bom smiled at him as she started to feel calmer. Kyong smiled back and gave her a kiss on the lips.

“I saw a stand for injeolmi when we arrived at the festival. Been craving it since then.” Bom spoke.

“Then let’s go get some injeolmi. In fact, I am going to get some of that myself.” Kyong said back to her in agreement. Plus, Kyong was starting to feel hungry as well. As the two went to find the stand, Bom saw Mi-Cha and Yun from the corner of her eye, just glaring at her. Bom began to panic slightly. 

“Do not give me any attention or the time of day. They are just jealous. People like them do not deserve your stress or time anyway. Especially since they are terrible people.” Kyong said to her. Bom chuckled. Kyong was right in a few ways. Mi-Cha seemed jealous that Bom was with the king at the festival. Also, Bom needed to stop wasting her time stressing out over people who do not give her the time of day. Kyong wanted to mess with them, though.

When Kyong suddenly held one of Bom’s hands in his as they walked, Mi-Cha reacted angrily. Kyong smirked.

“Eat your heart out. Bom is with me. Go ahead and try to mess with my girl. You will regret it, Mi-Cha.” Kyong thought to himself. When they finally reached the injeolmi stand and ordered, Bom noticed Kangmin coming up to them. Both the king and Bom turned their heads to look at them.

“Hey, Bom! Have you seen Korain? I got some time off from the stand I am working at and wanted to hang out with him for a bit.” Kangmin asked and explained.

“Well, Korain arrived with us but we went our separate ways right after that. I don’t think he should be too far. Sorry that I am not sure where he is at the moment.” Bom replied to him.

“It is okay. I will go look for him. Thank you. Enjoy the festival!” Kangmin said back to her. Bom nodded and Kangmin headed into his way to go look for her brother. As he walked around, he could not find Korain anywhere around the festival. He needed to head back to the stand but at this point, looking for Korain was more important to him than anything right now. If he loses money then he loses money. Kangmin didn’t care either.

He decided to also search beyond the festival. Kangmin went into the woods near the festival. After a couple of minutes, he heard someone crying in the distance. Kangmin followed the cry and ended up behind some bushes near a small pond. When he looked over the bushes, Kangmin saw that it was Korain that was crying. Kangmin let out a sigh.

“I wonder what happened?” Kangmin thought to himself. Kangmin began to walk towards Kangmin but stepped on a branch, causing Korain to turn his head to look where the sound just came from. Korain was relieved when he saw that it was just Kangmin.

“I...I do not mean to bother you but I got some time off from the stand and wanted to hang with you. ...But I can see that you’re not really enjoying the festival too much this year.” Kangmin explained to him. Korain turned his head to look forward once again.

“Do you find me to be a terrible person?” Korain suddenly asked him.

“No. Why do you think that you are?” Kangmin replied and asked a question. Korain shrugged.

“I ran into Mi-Cha and Yun after seeing you at the stand and we kind of got into an argument. I never meant to be such an ass but Mi-Cha bothers me so much. Especially the way she is with my sister. I tried to ignore her but since we were in a public place around a lot of people, it was hard to do so.” Korain answered and explained to him. Kangmin walked over and sat next to Korain.

“I understand how you feel but it doesn’t make you a bad person because that happened. I am not a fan of Mi-Cha either so do not worry about me taking her side. I also do not like the way they treat Bom either. Bom is such a wonderful person. Just like you.” Kangmin told him. Korain blushed.

“I think you’re a wonderful person, too. By the way..do you need to head back to the stand?” Korain asked him.

“I am not going back right now. Until I know that you’re okay and come back with me. If you want to go back to the festival. I am not trying to force you or anything.” Kangmin asked. Korain wanted to go back but yet, he felt like going back would cause more problems between him and Mi-Cha.

“In a few minutes.” Korain said to him. Kangmin nodded, then looked forward with Korain as well.

“It is such a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Kangmin asked him.

“Yes, it is.” Korain replied. Kangmin looked at Korain once again. Kangmin felt like he needed to say something to Korain. Right here and right now.

“Korain...would date someone who was a farmer and/or a fisherman?” Kangmin asked out of curiosity. Korain looked at Kangmin.

“Yes. As long as they are a nice person, their occupation does not matter to me at all.” Korain answered him. That made Kangmin happy. All of sudden though, Kangmin felt a little nervous. Korain knew what he was trying to say, though. Even without actually telling me.

“Kangmin...would you date a person like me?” Korain asked him a question back.

“Yes! I definitely would.” Kangmin exclaimed happily. Korain smiled. Before either of them could say anything else, Korain leaned forward and gave Kangmin a surprise kiss in the lips. Kangmin did not push Korain off of him and accepted the kiss. When Korain pulled away, they looked at each other again.

“I...I like you, Kangmin. I always have. Ever since we were children. Hell, I more than like you. I _love_ you. So much. With all my heart and just the way you are.” Korain suddenly said to him and then looked away in slight embarrassment as he just told Kangmin his deepest secret. Kangmin leaned forward and laid his head on Korain’s shoulder and held one of Korain’s hands in his.

“I love you just the way you are, too, Korain. I am just so sorry that I never said it sooner to you. I have felt the same way about you since we were kids, too. I just never went for it because I didn’t not want people to think wrong about you because you were romantically involved with a farmer’s son and a fisherman.” Kangmin told him. Korain held Kangmin’s hand tighter in his.

“I truly do not care what people think about me. I only reacted about what happened earlier because I felt so embarrassed about the argument with Mi-Cha. But...I am _never_ embarrassed when it comes to you, Kangmin. You and Bom mean so much to me. I am truly honored to have a partner like you.” Korain said to Kangmin after laying his head on top of Kangmin’s head as he started to feel more calmer.

“I feel the same way about you, Korain. So much.” Kangmin said back. The two of them sat at the pond like this for a couple of more minutes before Korain decided to head back to the festival. The two of them walked through the woods together. Kangmin was not going to head back to the stand for the rest of the night. He will explain to the owner of the stand tomorrow about what happened but Kangmin was going to go for it and spend the rest of the evening with his lover. 

When they arrived back, there was a crowd gathering for the fireworks that were about to go off. Korain and Kangmin stayed in the back of the crowd. More up towards the crowd, Kyong and Bom stood together. Bom gave Kyong a quick kiss on the cheek and Kyong did the same thing as they held hands. The crowd cheered when the fireworks began. As fireworks lit up in the sky, Bom laid her head on Kyong’s shoulder as they watched. Kyong smiled.

“I love her so much. More than anyone may understand. And I am going to be by her side and protect, no matter what. She is my life, my love, my _soulmate_.” Kyong thought as he looked at her. Kangmin looked at Korain as he watched the fireworks in the sky as well.

“I am going to make sure that Korain is taken care of. I just hope that I can make him happy. Like he makes me feel.” Kangmin thought to himself as well. The rest of the evening went well for the four of them. After the fireworks ended and the crows disbanded, Mi-cha and Yun were nowhere to be found on the festival grounds. The last festival of the summer ended being not only a success but a wonderful night for a lot of people who were in attendance.

For what will happen for the upcoming season and their relationship, Bom and Kyong will face it together. As well as Korain when it comes to his relationship with Kangmin. With all four of their hearts filled with joy, nothing was going to stop them.


	19. Well...Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-Jun finds out that Kyong and Bom are romantically involved with one another but with the way he feels for Miss Bom, he will not stand for it.

This is Min-Jun’s third visit to Kyong’s kingdom in just a few months. Fall was approaching as the air started to become more cooler and crisp with each passing day. Kyong was walking down the hallway with Min-Jun in his palace. 

“So...have you seen Miss Bom lately?” Min-Jun suddenly asked. 

“Yes.” Kyong replied.

“How is she doing? I am sorry to hear about her father.” Min-Jun asked and spoke.

“She is doing quite well. Honestly, the death of her father has not been bothering her too much. Only about a week after it happened, Bom truly got over it very quickly. Which is not surprising to me since they didn’t have a good relationship to begin with.” Kyong answered and explained to him. Min-Jun nodded.

“Do you think we can pay her a visit?” Min-Jun asked another question.

“I do not think so. Bom really is not feeling too well today.” Kyong responded to that. Plus, he truly did not want him to cause Bom any trouble. Especially when she isn’t feeling good. She only had a headache but for her, headaches aren’t that simple. And Kyong knew this. Min-Jun was saddened by this. He really wanted to see her but he understood. Maybe he will swing by later before he leaves back to his home. 

Kyong has a question of his own to ask the prince.

“How come your father tried to assassinate me?” Kyong asked him. Min-Jun stopped walking after taking a couple of more steps.

“He did?” Min-Jun asked him back, trying to play dumb. Kyong stopped walking as well.

“Yes. Does your father have something against me? If he does, I would like to know what it is.” Kyong answered and asked another question. Min-Jun shook his head.

“Not that I know of.” Min-Jun replied, lying through his teeth. Kyong silently grunted. He knew that there was more to it but of course, Min-Jun was not going to speak negatively of his father. But Kyong also knew that Min-Jun was hiding _something_ from him. Kyong was not going to dwell on it at the moment. This was not the time or place for that kind of conversation. He was starting to also think that it may not be his father that was behind sending the assassin to his palace that night.

Kyong needed more proof, though. Or _some_ kind of proof. Otherwise, there was nothing that he could do if he decided to charge Min-Jun’s father or whoever it was. As the two began to walk down the hallway once again, Kyong decided to let Min-Jun in on the news..

“By the way, Bom and I are a couple now.” Kyong spoke up. Min-Jun stopped walking once again.

“What?!” Min-Jun asked in shock. Kyong stopped and turned to look at Min-Jun again before he nodded with a smile on his face.

“Yes. Bom and I are romantically involved. And I am so happy about it. She is such a remarkable woman and I love her so much.” Kyong replied to him. Min-Jun felt rage growing inside of him.

“HOW IN THE HELL CAN BOM BE INVOLVED IN SUCH A MANNER WITH A DIRTY MUTT LIKE KYONG?! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!” Min-Jun thought to himself. He may be enraged on the inside but on the outside, the prince was calm. Min-Jun was not liking this bit of news at all. Kyong and Min-Jun walked into the main area of the palace. Kyong stopped walking and turned around to face the prince. 

“I hope you will attend the party that I will be having tomorrow night.” Kyong asked him. Although the king did not want to have him there, he did not want to anger Min-Juan’s father at the same time.

“I will definitely be there.” Min-Jun replied to Kyong. All of a sudden, Min-Jun came out with an idea. He was going to try to ruin the party and blame it on the king. And he was also going to try to steal Bom away from Kyong, too. ...Min-Jun just hopes that it will work. All he needed to do was come up with an actual and working plan to pull this off. Kyong was going to keep his guard up and eyes out for when it comes to the prince.

Later that night while the King headed off to bed, Min-Jun had his own plans. He got out of the bed in the guest room and walked over quietly to the window then opened it. The prince climbed out of it carefully and left the palace and headed to the gates. It was not hard for him to leave the gates without being able to alert any of the guards. Min-Jun is pretty good at sneaking around and out of places, ever since he was a little child.

As Min-Jun walked down the path from the castle, Min-Jun noticed a villager walking the opposite direction. Min-Jun quickly went over to the villager.

“Excuse me. I am looking for the home of Miss Bom?” Min-Jun spoke and asked the villager. As the villager gave him directions to her home, he started to get excited about seeing her again. And he may see her at the party as well...hopefully away from the King. After the villager finished giving directions to the prince, Min-Jun thanked him and headed in his way. When he finally reached the Bom’s home, he went around, looking for a window to her room. Min-Jun did not want to knock on the door. No. He had to be even more sneaky than that.

As the prince reached around the back of the house, he saw a light coming from one of the windows. Min-Jun quietly went over and knocked on it. A couple of seconds later, he heard footsteps coming towards the window. 

“Kyong? Is that you?” Bom’s voice spoke from the other side of the window as she walked over towards it. Min-Juan’s heart pounded. To hear her voice was like music to his ears. When the curtain to the window was finally moved, Bom looked up and jumped slightly before opening the window to see Min-Jun smiling at her from the other side of the window.

“Min-Jun? Why are you here?” Bom asked him. Min-Jun felt so happy to her again. Bom, on the other hand, did not feel the same way about seeing Min-Jun again. Especially at her home at this time of night.

“I just wanted to see you again, Miss Bom. How are you?” Min-Jun replied and asked.

“I’m okay but...why are you exactly here?” Bom answered and asked another question to the prince. 

“I just wanted to see you. Is that a bad thing?” Min-Jun replied and asked.

“Well...you could have just knocked on the door instead of coming to my window like a stalker.” Bom spoke to him. True. Min-Jun should have just knocked on the front door.

“My apologies, Miss Bom. It is such a lovely night, isn’t it?” Min-Jun said and then asked even yet another question, trying to change the subject. 

“It is.” Bom answered. Bom really did not want Min-Jun here but yet knowing his status, she could not just simply tell him to leave her home. The more Min-Jun looked at Bom, the more his body became excited.

“Look, Min-Jun...it is late and I need to get some sleep. I got a lot of things to do tomorrow before the party. If you could come back another ti-!” Bom was interrupted by Min-Jun suddenly kissing her on the lips! Bom was in shock and scared. All she could do was keep her body still until he stopped and pulled away.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” Bom exclaimed, feeling both scared and surprised. Before Min-Jun could tell her how he felt, he heard more footsteps coming towards Bom’s room.

“Bom? Are you okay?” A male’s voice spoke. It was Korain’s. Before the prince could say anything else, he quickly ran off before he got caught. When the door opened, Korain saw his sister looking out the window, still feeling shocked by the prince’s sudden kiss.

“Bom? I heard you shout. Are you okay? Do I need to get help?” Korain asked and told her. Bom snapped out of it and turned to look at her brother. She shook her head.

“No, Korain. I am fine. I just heard something. That’s all.” Bom replied to him. She could not tell Korain that Min-Jun just stopped by her window and gave her a kiss, which she did not ask him to do either way. Korain was not going to make Bom go into detail if she did not want to. But he was here for her, no matter what.

“Are you sure?” Korain asked another question. Bom nodded back at him.

“Yes, Korain. Thank you for coming to check up on me. I didn’t mean to wake you or anything. I better get some sleep. The party is tomorrow and I need to have the energy to dance with Kyong and be social in general.” Bom answered and said to her brother. Korain nodded back as well.

“If you need me, just knock on my door. Love you, sister.” Korain spoke. Bom smiled.

“I love you, too, brother. Thank you.” Bom said to him.

“You’re welcome.” Korain said back to her. He left a few seconds later and headed back to his room. After Korain shut the door, Bom closed her window and just stood there, suddenly being immersed with her thoughts. So many emotions were running throughout her head all at once. Too many to handle, too. Bom felt like screaming but knows hat she could not do that. Because of her brother. It was better for her to keep it bottled up inside of her for now.

“I hate Min-Jun so much! Fuck that bastard! And now because of him...I am too tainted for Kyong.” Bom thought to herself as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She could not tell Kyong what happened. She just could not do so. It would not only break her heart if Kyong found out but her’s, too. It was not like Bom _asked_ Min-Jun to kiss her. He did that on his own. For now, Bom just needed to not think about it and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone in the village. 

Bom calmed down and wiped away the tears before finally going to bed for the rest of the night. As she laid down on her bed after turning off the only light source in her room, Bom closed her eyes.

“Kyong, I am so sorry. My heart is only for you, I promise. I love you.” Bom said to herself before drifting off to sleep. As Min-Jun goes, she will have to ignore him at the party...or at least try to do so. Seeing the way he is now, this was not just a simple kiss. Min-Jun was obsessed with Bom. And if Kyong found out about this, Min-Jun will regret ever coming to his village. For the rest of his life. And maybe for Bom, that will be a good thing.


	20. The Night Has Only Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kyong throws a party for the villagers, Min-Jun’s true colors start to show to everyone, including Bom herself.

Tonight was the night of the party that Kyong was throwing from the villagers. Kyong was mingling with a few of the guests that had arrived at the party. There was a bit but still...it did not feel enough to the king. It was still early so there was a huge possibility that more guests could arrive throughout the evening. Min-Jun was sitting in a chair that was against one of the walls in the room, looking at the people who were already at the party.

Bom has not arrived at the party yet. Which saddened Min-Jun because he was hoping that she would come. And it could be because of him for if she does not attend. Kyong noticed Min-Jun looking at him from the corner of his eye. The king excused himself and went over to the prince.

“You can mingle with the guests if you want to.” Kyong said to him. Min-Jun shrugged.

“I am just not in the mood right now.” Min-Jun responded to him. Min-Jin noticed that more guests were arriving but none of them were Bom. Kyong greeted the guests that just arrived before looking at Min-Jun once again.

“Well, do not be nervous to do so. I want this party to be fun for everyone in attendance. That includes you.” Kyong said to him. Min-Jun nodded.

“I will. I just waited until more guests arrived at the party. I am not waiting for any certain person to show up.” Min-Jin said to him. Which, he was lying. He was waiting for Bom. Kyong took a sip of his drink. 

“Okay. If you need me, I will be around.” Kyong spoke before he left Min-Jun alone once again. Min-Jun leaned back in the chair. All he could think about was last night. Min-Jun did not regret giving Bom that kiss. In fact, it made him feel happy to do so. It was the way she reacted that made him feel uneasy about it.

“I thought that she would like that but I guess that I was wrong. She truly loves Kyong...but..not for long. I am going to make sure that Kyong looks like an absolute fool in front of his village.” Min-Jin thought to himself with a smile on his face. A few minutes later, more people arrived at the party. But it was not until about 30 minutes into the party that the crowd started turning their heads.

All of a sudden, Bom, who was followed into the room by Korain and Kangmin along with her. Bom looked like an absolute and true beauty. Kyong walked through the crowd to personally welcome the love of his life and her guests. Before Min-Jun could get to her.

“Bom! I am so glad that you could make it! You look absolutely stunning!” Kyong said to her as he held one of her hands in his and kissed the back of it. 

“Thank you, Master Kyong.” Bom said to him with a smile in her as she blushed. Kyong looked at Korain and Kangmin.

“And I am glad that both of you can attend the party as well.” Kyong spoke to Korain and Kangmin. Both men nodded at the king.

“Thank you.” Kangmin spoke back to him. Kyong nodded back. Kangmin and Korain parted ways from Bom. Bom walked around the party with the king. Bom saw Min-Jun looking at her from the chair and began to feel a little nervous. She did not care about the other guests that were looking at them. Kyong noticed the way that Bom suddenly gripped his hand a little tighter. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Kyong whispered to her.

“Yes, Kyong.” Bom replied to him, trying to not dwell on the fact that Min-Jun could not stop looking at her from afar. Kyong noticed that Min-Jun was looking at her. He had an idea. Kyong suddenly stopped where Min-Jun could see them. Bom stopped a couple of steps after him. She looked over at the king. Kyong looked back at her, too.

“Kyong?” Bom asked, feeling suddenly confused about what was going on and why he stopped. Without skipping a beat, Kyong placed his lips against Bom’s for the prince to see. This made Min-Jun feel so angry. Kyong eyed the prince as he kissed her.

“She’s mine, Min-Jin. You can not have her.” Kyong thought to himself a few seconds before he pulled his mouth away from hers.

“I love you.” Kyong said to Bom. Bom blushed even more than she was before but the kiss made her feel so happy at the same time as she smiled at the King.

“I love you, too.” Bom said back to him. And just like that, the two of them began to walk with each other once again and disappeared into the crowd. Min-Jun’s mood drastically changed. He was not going to be able to enjoy the party at all at this point. Min-Jun got up from the chair and went to another area of the main room to try to get into the mood. All of a sudden, Mi-Cha and Yun walked into the main area of the palace with a few girls in tow as well. 

All of them were dressed up all fancy, though Kyong never said that they had to do that. As all of them were speaking to each other, Korain noticed them from the corner of his eye. So did Kangmin.

“I better let Bom know that Mi-Cha is here. I do not want Bom to end up bumping into them and something bad happens to her. She doesn’t need that.” Korain spoke as a suggestion. Kangmin nodded in agreement. Korain excused himself and went to go find his sister. As Bom went to find his sister, Kyong and Bom were talking to a couple of villagers. When Korain arrived, he tapped Bom on the shoulder as she had her back facing him.

“Are you alright, Korain?” Bom asked him. Korain gulped.

“I just saw Mi-Cha and Yun. They brought a group of other girls with them. I just wanted to let you know because I am worried.” Korain spoke in a slight nervous tone. Bom was not afraid of Mi-Cha, Yun or any of the other women that they may have brought with them. It was not because of Kyong but because Bom was not going to let them get to her this time. Kyong nodded at Bom’s brother.

“Thank you for letting us know. Do not worry. If they start anything, I will take care of it.” Kyong said to Korain. Korain nodded. He left them to go be with Kangmin once again. Bom looked at Kyong.

“What will you do if something does actually happen?” Bom asked out of curiosity. Kyong smirked.

“Kick them out of the party, of course. I am not going to let them be such terrible party guests. AND…” Kyong stopped speaking as he placed a hand gently onto one of Bom’s cheeks.

“And I am  _ not _ going to let them hurt my woman, no matter who it is.” Kyong finished saying to her. Bom was not the kind of person to start a fight so there would be no reason for Kyong to punish her. Even if Bom did start something with Mi-Cha, it would be most likely because Bom was provoked and nothing else. Bom smiled at her man. Mi-Cha and the group of girls walked around the party. Mi-Cha saw Korain with Kangmin.

“I knew that they liked each other.” Mi-Chan thought to herself. But Mi-Cha decided to go talk to them. She did not want to start anything with him like what happened last time. But..then her eyes caught Kyong and Bom. Just as Kyong gave Bom a kiss on the lips while still having his hand on her cheek. Mi-Cha started to feel enraged.

“I hate her so much. I can not believe that the king chose that cow over me! I would make such a better woman and queen for him than Bom ever could be!” Mi-Cha mouthed silently to herself. Yun and the girls noticed the expression on Mi-Cha’s face.

“Mi-Cha, it is time to let it go. Kyong wants to be with Bom. There are other men out there that will want you.” Yun said to Mi-Cha. No. Mi-Cha was not going to let this go. Not one bit of it. Mi-Cha looked at Yun and the rest of the women that came with her.

“This is not over, Yun. I will have Kyong for myself!” Mi-Cha said back to Yun. 

“Mi-Cha...this is getting out of hand. It is time to stop this.” Yun told her.

“SHUT YOUR TONGUE!” Mi-Cha shouted loud enough for some of the people around them to hear as they suddenly looked at her and the rest of the women. Mi-Cha was not embarrassed by this and calmed down. She also noticed the look on her best friend’s face.

“Yun..I apologize for my sudden outburst. I didn’t mean to tell you to do that. I truly am.” Mi-Cha said to her. Yun was surprised, yes and deep down, she was starting to feel scared of her best friend but she did not want to start anything at the party.

“It is okay.” Yun calmly said back to her. Mi-Cha smiled and the rest of the women with her went around the party to talk to some of the other party goers that were there. Min-Jun was now in a corner of the room, just watching the party going on once again. Mi-Cha noticed him and went over to him while the other women were not with her at the moment. She stood next to him with her back up against the wall. Still, the prince did not look at her.

“Hello there! I didn’t know that Kyong was inviting a prince to the party.” Mi-Cha spoke, trying to start a conversation with him. Min-Jun grunted but did not say a word back to her. Still, Mi-Cha wanted to get to know more about him.

“How are you enjoying the party? Kyong throws great parties!” Mi-Cha asked and exclaimed. Min-Jun looked at her this time.

“The only thing I want to do when it comes to the King is throw him off a cliff!” Min-Jun replied to her. Mi-Cha did not like that.

“Do not speak of the king like that!” Mi-Cha exclaimed to him.

“I will say whatever is on my mind, with or without your approval. How can Bom be with a guy like him?! Bom could do better!” Min-Jun spoke and asked her.

“Bom doesn’t deserve a man like Kyong, yes. That I do agree with.” Mi-Cha said to him. All of a sudden, a thought popped up inside of Mi-Cha’s head.

“Do you have a  _ thing  _ for Ha Bom?” Mi-Cha asked the prince.

“Do you have a thing for the king?” Min-Jun asked her back.

“I thought that was quite obvious. Just like it is with you liking Bom..” Mi-Cha replied to him.

“Fair enough.” Min-Jun spoke. The prince suddenly got an idea in his head.

“What if I could help you get with the king?” Min-Jin asked as a suggestion.

“Why should I trust you? I barely even know you.” Mi-Cha replied and asked a question as well. True. The two of them barely know each other but...it seems that in some way, they also have a common goal. They want  _ revenge _ . Or at least that is what Min-Jun was talking about with him,

“Because I have influence. If you can help me get with Bom, I will get you with the king.” Min-Jin explained. As much as Mi-Cha like this idea...there was something that did not settle right with her. And with that, she did not want to go against her uneasy feelings. Not to mention that if it failed...it will not be just the king that would be against her in the entire village. It also seemed that Mi-Cha was also coming to her senses at the same time, too.

“I am sorry but I can not do that. As much as I want to be with Kyong, I don’t want to make him angry either. And honestly..if he wants to be with Bom, I can not change that. I will get over it eventually. It is just going to take some time.” Mi-Cha told him. Min-Jun did not care. Whether she wanted to help him or not, he was still going to try to get Bom to be his.

“Suit yourself.” Min-Jun said back to her and then left to go somewhere else in the party. Mi-Cha let out a sigh as she noticed Yun looking at her from a distance. Yun rushed over to her. She was in shock about what she just heard Mi-Cha say to Min-Jun.

“Mi-Cha? Are you alright?” Yun asked her. Mi-Cha looked at Yun with a smile on her face.

“I am. I just had a thought that if I truly love Kyong then I need to let him go and be happy with whoever he chooses. I guess, talking to someone else who feels the way that I do about someone...it made me realize that getting back at Bom is not going to help anything. Yes, I am jealous but I will get over it. I just need time to do so. And I am sorry that I let it get to me like that. It took me until now to understand this.” Mi-Cha explained and replied to Yun. Yun agreed. Yun knew that Mi-Cha has a heart in her somewhere. 

Plus, Yun was not like Mi-Cha or wanted to be. She just did it because that’s how her family wanted her to be. Yun smiles back at her best friend.

“I agree with you.” Yun told her. Mi-Cha nodded. Also, there was something else that she needed to do. Since Mi-Cha had that argument with Korain, it has been on and off in her mind. It was truly bothering her.

“I think I also owe Korain an apology. Not now but I will give it to him. I still feel like that he does want to speak with me.” Mi-Cha also spoke up. Yum also agreed with that. The two of them went in their way around the party once again. Min-Jun stayed hidden away once again. Bom decided that she needed some fresh air and headed outside of the palace. Min-Jun took the opportunity and followed her from behind.

When Bom arrived outside, Min-Jun stayed behind one of the ways of the archway that leads to the outside of the palace. Min-Jun swallowed as he stared at Bom.

“Now is my chance.” Min-Jun thought to himself before making his move.

“Miss Bom!” Min-Jin exclaimed. Bom slightly jumbled before she turned to face who was calling out to her. Bom felt so disgusted when she saw who it was.

“Min-Jun, what are you doing here?” Bom asked him. 

“Just getting so fresh air. Why are you here without Kyong?” Min-Jun replied and asked her. 

“Just because Kyong and I are a couple, it doesn’t mean that we have to spend every second with each other.” Bom answered him. Min-Jun went over to her and stopped her up in his arms.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Bom asked him in shock.

“Come with me. I can treat you better than Kyong ever can. You deserve a man that will make sure that you never have to lift a finger and have all the riches in the world!” Min-Jin replies to her. Bom felt even more disgusted than before. Bom pushed Min-Jun away from her and steeped a few feet back.

“Absolutely not! First off, you force a kiss on me and then you try to steal me away from Kyong? What kind of woman do you take me for? I am not some slut or narcissist! I do not need all the riches in the world nor do I want to be lazy! Plus, Kyong is an amazing man and is way better than you will ever be!” Bom asked and exclaimed at him. Min-Jun was not going to take no for an answer. Min-Jin grabbed one of Bom’s wrists.

“You WILL be mine! I am not going to let her away from me!” Min-Jun said to her. Bom was becoming frightened. She had to do something to get Min-Jin away from her. Bom lifted up one of her legs and kicked Min-Jin in the crotch. Min-Jun let go of her wrists as he felt the pain between his legs become unbearable. With that, Bom was able to slip away and head back into the castle. She needed to find Kyong and quickly. 

Min-Jun did not waste any time and went after her. Bom ran as fast as she could in her hanbok back to the main area where the party was going. Min-Jun was like a madman going after her.

“THIS GUY IS FUCKING CRAZY!” Bom thought to herself.

“GET BACK HERE!” Min-Jun raised his voice at her as he commanded. Bom was not going to back down. Bom grabbed whatever she could in the hallway and tossed it to the ground, trying to block his path. Which worked somewhat. Enough for her to get to the main room. When she arrived, she quickly rushed in. People looked at her as she ran to find Kyong, whi was chanting with another villager.

Kyong saw Bom from the corner of his eyes rushing towards him. Kyong turned around as she stopped. 

“Bom? What is going on? Are you alright?” Kyong asked her, worrying as he saw a worrying look on her face. All of a sudden, the crowd began to shift their focus towards the front of the main room as Min-Jun ran into the room. He rudely made his way through the crowd as he saw Bom with Kyong. When he was close enough, Min-Jin grabbed Bom’s wrist once again.

“You little bitch! You will never escape me! I will make you my queen!” Min-Jun said to her. He did not even realize what he was doing but he did not care. He was angry. And he wanted to have Bom, no matter what it takes. Kyong was not having any of this. 

“Unhand her now!” Korain yelled from across the room. Everyone looked at Korain, whi was being held back by Kangmin.

“Stay out of this, peasant! She belongs to me!” Min-Jun barked back at Korain.

“SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO ANYONE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Korain yelled at the prince. Min-Jun let go off Bom as he now focused on her brother.

“How dare you speak to me that way!” Min-Jun exclaimed to Korain.

“FUCK YOU! You may be of royalty but you are not worth my sister’s time nor will have my sister. Even if she wasn’t with the king, she deserves better than a monster like you!” Korain said to him. Min-Jun suddenly took his sword out of the sheath underneath his robe. Korain was not going to back down. He will do anything to protect his sister. Even if it is with his life. Korain took his sword out of his sheath, too.

“Korain, no!” Bom exclaimed. Korain looked at his sister.

“I will be fine, Bom. I am not going to let this bastard hurt you.” Korain told her then looked at Min-Jin before rushing towards him and the two of them began to fight. Both of them were getting in a few good hits before Min-Jin was able to make the sword fall out of Korain’s hand...by slicing Korain’s hand completely off at the wrist.

“KORAIN!!” Bom cried out as Korain fell to the ground in pain. Kangmin rushed over. Min-Jun looked back at Bom, who was fuming.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY BABY BROTHER!” Bom shouted at Min-Jin as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Oh, I will do more than hurt him, my love. I will make sure he never speaks again. To anyone.” Min-Jin told her. Kyong took out his sword and pointed it towards the prince. 

“You touch him or Bom again and I will not hesitate to kill you right here and right now.” Kyong said to him, threatening him at the same time. Min-Jun looked at Kyong.

“Your sweetheart is a  _ slut _ .” Min-Jun said back to him. The crowd was shocked by this statement.

“I know you’re lying!” Kyong shouted at him.

“Bom kissed me on the lips while we were seeing each other last night and we made love all night until the sun rose in the sky.” Min-Jun said to him.

“YOU LIAR!” Bom screamed. Min-Jun chuckled.

“Oh, sweetheart. I was just telling the truth to your man. Plus, you did kiss me. That you can not deny..” Min-Jin said to her. Bom looked at Kyong.

“Kyong, it is not true! He came to my home and stalked me at my bedroom window!” Bom told him.

“But...was there a kiss involved?” Kyong asked. Bom could not lie about that.

“...Yes.” Bom replied. Gasps were heard throughout the room.

“Min-Jin forced himself on me and I was so shocked that I could not do anything! We did not have sex, I promise! I swear that I never would cheat on you, Kyong! I love you! I do not want him! I only want  _ you _ !” Bom explained as she was shaking. Kyong could tell that Bom was not lying to him. Plus, if Bom felt so uneasy about Min-Jin then why would she let him kiss her? Bom has to be speaking the truth. 

“I believe you, my love.” Kyong said to Bom. 

“You do? I mean, I am telling the truth!” Bom said back to him. Kyong nodded and looked at Min-Jun.

“I saw you sneak out of your room and running on the grounds towards the palace gates. There was only one reason for why you would. To try to get Bom to leave me. I saw the way you reacted to the news of her and I now being a couple. It doesn’t take a genius to realize and put the two together. You’re nothing but a  _ snake _ . And I bet you were the one who sent that assassin to try to kill that one night!” Kyong said to Min-Jun. More gasps echoed in the room. Min-Jun knew that he was caught.

“I am still not letting you take Bom away from me. She deserves a real man and not a mutt like you!” Min-Jun told the King. Kyong did not care what Min-Jin said about him. He still was not going to let Min-Jin hurt Bim in any way. Kyong positioned himself.

“You will have to fight me for her. I will NOT back down, either! I love her and there is nothing you can do to tear us apart!” Kyong said to Min-Jun. Min-Jim chuckled as he did the same. 

“Then...show me what you got, King Kyong!” Min-Jin taunted him. And just like that, the battle was on for Bom’s heart.


	21. Fight For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong and Min-Jun are fighting for Bom’s love. But unlike Min-Jun, Kyong was not never back down from protecting the one he loves the most.

And just like that, the fight for Ha Bom was on. Kyong clashed swords with Min-Jun around the room. Kangmin was in the ground helping Korain. He took off his robe jacket and ripped the sleeve as he wrapped it around Korain’s wound. 

“Do not worry, Korain! We will get you medical treatment!” Kangmin said to him, trying to keep him calm and not lose so much blood. Yun was not afraid, she rushed over to the two of them.

“I will grab his hand. You carry him to the apothecary.” Yun said to Kangmin. Kangmin nodded and gently lifted his lover off of the ground and hurried out of the room with Yun following behind them. Kyong was not back down from this fight. They were able to block each other’s hits. When Kyong blocked Min-Jun’s next hit, Min-Jun was able to push Kyong away from him and onto the ground. 

Kyong rolled to the side as quickly as he could before Min-Jun could strike at him again. Kyong got up from the ground and placed his sword in front of him once again.

“Min-Jun, you will pay for your crimes! And you will never get Bom!” Kyong spoke before Min-Jun tried to hit him with the sword once again but also missed.

“I will never bow down to a dog like you! You may be a king but I am a prince. We both are of royalty! But yet..you are worthless. None of your family has had royalty in their bloodline. Why the village chose you to become King is so mind boggling to me! You should not be one in the first place! As for Bom, she will be mine! Even if I have to take your life to do so!” Min-Jun said back to him. 

Kyong was more than angry. He was enraged by Min-Jun’s remarks. Kyong let out a battle cry before they began to battle once again. A lot of things were rushing through Bom’s mind at once. She was so worried about both her brother and her lover. If anything happens to either of them, she would be devastated. And if Kyong ends up being the one that dies, she would rather take her own life than be with Min-Jun in any way for the rest of her life. In the end, Bom was not going to be with Min-Jun, even if he wins.

There was no in hell that Bom would be so stupid to do that. Min-Jun doesn’t realize that Kyong may not be of royalty blood but..he grew and was raised by a family of very talented and excellent swordsmen and swordswomen. Kyong was not going easy on the prince either but he was going to strike when the opportunity rises. Sweat dripped off of Kyong and Min-Jun’s foreheads as they went around the room, clashing their swords. 

All of a sudden, Kyong ducked underneath as Min-Jun tried to take another swing at the king. Kyong moved his foot underneath the prince, causing the prince to fall to the ground as he lost balance. Kyong decided to now make his move. Just like Min-Jun did with Korain’s hand. Kyong made a swift and quick move with his blade. He sliced Min-Jin’s left completely off of his body. 

Min-Jun fell to the ground as he dropped his sword and his arm went flying into the crowd. Min-Jun shook as he tried to get the blood to stop gushing from where his arm was detached from his body. Kyong panted as he was sweating from his forehead. He walked over to Min-Jun and put his sword in front of himself and the tip of the blade underneath Min-Jun’s chin. 

“I could kill you here right now but I am not going to. As for your arm, that is definitely not going to make it back into your body. I got other plans for that.” Kyong said to him then put his sword back into his sheath. He looked at his guards.

“Take to seek medical treatment for his injury. I will deal with him later on.” Kyong instructed them. The guards nodded and took Min-Jun to the apothecary. Kyong wanted to kill Min-Jun but he had a different idea for that. Kyong looked at Bom and the rest of the guests at the party they were supposed to be having right now.

“My apologies, everyone. I am not cruel like you think I am. I just...I just want to protect people. I want people to thrive. And if that makes me a bad king then I am sorry. For what just happened...I do love Ha Bom. With all my heart and soul. This man was a monster! You all could see that! Do not blame Bom for any of this. I had to do what I had to do in order from him to cause any more harm. This was something that had to be dealt with now, not at a later time. And I also apologize for ruining the party.” Kyong explained to everyone. No one was truly mad at the king.

Surprised yes but not mad at him. In fact, they  _ understood _ him. It just took a sword fight for everyone to see that. Kyong was doing what he had to do, not what he wanted to do. The king never expected to fight Min-Jun at the party. It was something that just happened. And slicing off Min-Jun’s arm was payback for what he did to Korain’s hand. Plus, it was all a matter of time before the prince showed his true colors. 

Kyong looked at Bom.

“My love. I am sorry that you had to witness what happened to Korain. I promise that he will be cared for.” Kyong told her. Bom smiled and nodded back. Kyong looked at everyone else. It seemed like the party was over for the night. Kyong thanked everyone for attending and apologized for ending it early, too but at the moment, there was no reason to continue the party with everything that just happened.

**#####**

As the last person left the palace grounds to head home through the gate, Bom and Kyong looked at each other.

“How are you feeling?” Kyong asked her. Bom smiled at him.

“I am doing fine. Though...I am really worried about Korain. ...Do you think it is a good idea to pay him a visit right now?” Bom replied and asked a question.

“Well, we can try to do that.” Kyong answered to her. Bom nodded. Kyong and Bom went back inside of the castle and headed to the apothecary. Bom was not afraid of seeing her Korain’s hand being chopped off at the wrist. She was worried that he could die for so much blood loss. For her, it did not matter if he only had one hand now, having her brother alive was far more important to her.

When they arrived to the room of the apothecary, Kyong knocked on the door. The apothecary granted permission for the king and Bom to come into the room. As they entered the room, Bom saw Korain laying in a cot with his wrist bandaged up but his hand was not attached. The apothecary was tending to the wound. Kangmin was on the ground, sitting next to the cot that Korain laid on, comforting him as much as he could.

“There was nothing I could do for his hand. He will live a healthy life but with one hand missing. I recommend that Korain be getting plenty of rest while recovering.” The apothecary spoke to the king and Bom. Bom was so relieved.

“I am just so glad that he is alive.” Bom said to the apothecary.

“As am I. Yun already left but she was very helpful.” Kangmin piped up. Korain looked at Bom.

“I am so sorry that I scared you, Bom. I was just trying to protect you.” Korain said to her. Bom smiled.

“It is okay, Korain. Thank you. I am just sorry that Min-Jun hurt you like this.” Bom said back to her brother. Kangmin looked at the king.

“Speaking of Min-Jun...what are you going to do about him? Another doctor handled his wounds but he is in another room of the palace.” Kangmin asked and explained.

“He will be dealt with. I have plans for the prince.” Kyong replied to Kangmin. Which reminds him, in order to do the punishment, he needed to speak with Min-Jun’s father. That was something that was definitely needed right now. Min-Jun was not going to get away with what he did, though. Kyong was going to make sure of that.

“I am so tired.” Korain suddenly spoke up. Kyong looked at Korain.

“Korain, you are welcomed to stay here until you feel that you have the energy. Plus, it will be easier to check your wound as well. Just like I did with your sister, I would rather you stay where you can get better care for your injury than if something happens, it can be taken care of quickly.” Kyong spoke back. 

“Thank you, Master Kyong.” Korain said to him. Kyong looked back at Kangmin.

“You are also welcomed to visit him as well, Kangmin. I will make sure that this happens, too.” Kyong also said to him.

“Thank you.” Kangmin said back to him. A few minutes later, Bom and Kyong left the room to let Korain get some rest. After all, it truly has been a long evening for everyone involved. Kyong walked Bom to the door and to the palace gate. All of a sudden, Bom stopped walking, chasing Kyong to stop walking a couple of steps after she did.

“Bom?” Kyong asked as he looked at her. Bom looked at him.

“If you did end up losing the fight...there was no way that I would go with Min-Jun. I rather take my own life than be with a bastard like Min-Jun. You are the only person that I love and will ever love with all of my heart. No one can ever compare to you. I love you, Kyong.” Bom told him.

“I love you with all of my heart, too, Bom. If I did end up losing that fight, please, never take your life because of me. I am worthy of that. Plus..I  _ want _ you to live, no matter what. And I feel the same way about you. No other woman can compare to you either. And no one will ever come between us. I chose the person I want to be. And that person is you, Bom.” Kyong said back to her. Bom smiled and then placed her lips against Kyong’s. 

They kissed for several seconds before finally having to pull away from one another. Bom gave him another kiss on the cheek as well. 

“By the way...thank you for helping my brother. I will also thank Kangmin next time I see him.” Bom told Kyong.

“You’re welcome, my love. I would do anything for you and your brother.” Kyong said back to her. Bom nodded.

“I will see you soon, dear. Goodnight.” Bom spoke.

“Night, darling. And please, do not hesitate to come by anytime you like to see your brother!.” Kyong said back to her. Bom turned and headed out of the palace gates and to her home for the rest of the night. For Kyong, the night wasn’t over. He has things in his mind. 

“I think I am going to have Min-Jun’s father pay his son a visit at my palace since he will not be able to go anywhere for awhile.” Kyong thought to himself as he headed to the palace doors and went inside to start penning a letter to the king of Mangu-Dong if this meeting was going to take place. As for now, Korain and Min-Jun will be at his palace, healing from their wounds but unlike Korain, there is a strong chance that Min-Jun will not be returning to Mangu-Dong anytime soon ...or even at all if Kyong can help it.


	22. What Are You Going To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom makes a visit to her brother as he is still staying at Kyong’s palace while still healing from his wound.

Bom sat in her room, feeling down. It has been a while since Bom worked her food stand in the town square. As much as she loves cooking and working at her stand, Bom has not had the energy to do so since her father’s death. And it has been driving her crazy to feel this way, too. Mentally, mostly but also physically, too. It was getting to her badly. Seeing what Min-Jun did to her brother also contributed to this, too. Eventually, she will return to serving at her food stand sooner or later.

But for now, Bom just physically and mentally could not do it right now as much as she wanted to.

“Why can’t just stop feeling like nothing and not being able to do anything about it? I hate this! I just wish life went back to normal but it is not that easy. I am okay with what happened to my father but seeing when Min-Jun tried to do not only Kyong but did to my brother as well...it is just so crazy. And it is driving crazy, too.” Bom said to herself then let out a sigh. Bom hated being in the house without her brother here, too. 

Korain is still at Kyong’s palace, still healing from when Min-Jun cut off his hand. She still can not believe that it has been a week since all of that happened. The thoughts about what happened at the party were still fresh in her mind. At least Kyong and her brother are alive after all of this so for her, that made her feel better but still. Bom wishes that Min-Jun was not alive. After all the chaos he caused, she would have killed him with her own bare hands if she could. 

“Min-Jun can rot! I wish he was missing his head instead of his arm! But...why didn't Kyong kill him on the spot? If he does have something better planned for that bastard of a prince, I support that.” Bom spoke. Bom did not want her rage to take over her so he calmed down as much as she could. Bom also decided to go pay her brother a visit. As well as her lover, of course. Bom put on the medallion and headed out of the house with some treats that she made for Kyong and her brother last night.

When Bom left the house and headed on the way to see Kyong and Korain, she heard her name being called out from behind her. It was Kangmin’s voice. Bom stopped to let Kangmin catch up with her.

“Hey, Bom! Are you on your way to see the king and your brother?” Kangmin exclaimed and asked her,

“Yes. I am.” Bom replied.

“May I join you? I wasn’t able to see Korain yesterday so I wanted to see him today.” Kangmin asked her and explained. Bom smiled. She was happy that Kangmin was such a good lover to her brother. Kangmin always tries to see Korain as much as he can while running the fish market in the village. It has not been easy but Kangmin always tries his best. Which is all that Bom could ask for.

“Of course you can join me, Kangmin. I do not mind at all.” Bom replied to him. Kangmin smiled and stood to the side of her then the two of them started to walk down the path again together. When they arrived to the palace, Kangmin and Bom noticed that Kyong was walking outside with Korain, who seems to me happy today. Korain noticed Bom and Korain from the corner of his eyes and looked in their direction.

“Sister! Kangmin!” Korain exclaimed to them as he waved to them with a smile on his face. Even with one hand kissing, Korain seems to always be in good spirits. Kangmin and Bom s I led back and waved back at him before entering the palace grounds. Kyong stayed back as he watched Korain walk over to his sister and his lover. Bom and Kangmin were happy to see Korain like this. After everything that has happened within the last few days, it was truly surprising to see Korain like this.

“Hey, brother! How are you? How is your wrist?” Bom exclaimed and asked him. 

“It is not as painful as it was at first. I just get used to having only one hand but I will manage. I would rather lose a hand than lose my sister, though. Losing you would have devastated me. You are only one of the few people in this village that understands me and accepts me for I am. The only other ones that do are Kyong and you, Kangmin.” Korain answered then looked at his lover.

“I love you.” Korain said to Kangmin. Kangmin walked over a few steps and hugged Korain.

“I love you, too.” Kangmin said to him. Bom and Kyong were smiling at Kangmin and Korain’s embrace. When Korain and Kangmin let go, Korain looked at Bom once again as he finally noticed that she was holding something in her hands.

“What you got there, sister?” Korain asked her. Bom walked over to him.

“I made some treats for you! Some _sweet_ treats to be exact!” Bom replied to him. Korain let out a happy squeal. Bom chuckled at the cuteness of her brother. Kyong chuckled, too.

“Thank you, sister!” Korain said to her.

“You’re welcome.” Bom said back to him. Kangmin took the box of treats out of Bom’s hands for her then looked at Kyong.

“May I take this to Korain’s room for him?” Kangmin asked for permission to enter the palace. Kyong nodded, granting him that permission. Kangmin nodded back and Korain followed his lover into the palace. When the door of the palace shut behind them, Kyong focused on Bom then started to walk over to her.

“How are you doing, my love?” Kyong asked her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bom smiled at him.

“I am doing better. I am just glad that Korain is doing good, too. He seems to be healing nicely. I just feel so bad that what happened to him could not be fixed but it seems that Korain is fine with missing a hand.” Bom replied and explained to him. Kyong nodded in agreement.

“Me too. Korain is such a sweet person. Just like you.” Kyong said to her. Bom blushed. The two of them began walking further into the palace grounds.

“By the way, speaking of cut off body parts...what did you exactly do with Min-Jun’s arm?” Bom asked out of curiosity.

“Oh, I gave it to someone who I thought would need it.” Kyong answered.

“You donated it?” Bom asked another question. Kyong hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering that question.

“No-Not exactly.” Kyong answered. Bom stopped walking and looked at her lover.

“You sent it to his father, didn’t you?” Bom asked his yet another question with a smirk on her face this time. Kyong silently gulped.

“Ye-Yes.” Kyong honstely replied to her. Bom let out a chuckle.

“I would have done the same thing, to be honest with you. Just to let his father know that his son was being a bastard and this is what happened to him for being one.” Bom explained. Kyong smiled.

“You know me so well.” Kyong told her.

“Well, we have known each other since we were _children_. By now, I should know how your mind works for the most part.” Bom spoke. Kyong nodded.

“Very true. And this is why I love you so much Just like you understand Korain, you also understand me as well.” Kyong spoke back to her. Bom nodded, smiling.

“I love you very much, too. And you also understand me as well.” Bom told him.

“That I do, my love. That I truly do.” Kyong said back. Another thought popped up in her head.

“Also..where exactly _is_ Min-Jun? Not that I care or what to see to see him, I am just curious.” Bom asked and explained why she asked.

“Oh, after we fixed up his wound, he has been in a prison cell ever since then. Do not worry, he will be punished, I have a plan but I need to for it to come into fruition. Which should not take too much time to do so.” Kyong replied and explained as well. Bom trusted Kyong with whatever he wanted to do to the prince. But..she had one request.

“If you do end up executing him, I want it to be by _my_ hand.” Bom said to him. Secretly, that made Kyong feel a little bit excited.

“I never knew that you were okay with doing things like that?” Kyong asked her. Bom shrugged.

“I never thought I did either but with what happened and what he did to my brother, things change. ...I mean, if I am allowed to do that.” Bom replied to him. Kyong agreed with her.

“Considering what he has put you through, I am not against the idea of you doing this. But...are you sure that you actually want to do this?” Kyong spoke and asked her a question.

“I am very sure about this. It is not like I am just now feeling like I want to chop off his head. I have been wanting to chop off his dick since he started being weird and creepy with me.” Bom told him. Kyong was surprised by that but honestly, he did not blame Bom for feeling that way. He would have had the same feeling if he was in Bom’s shoes. Totally understood her.

“I do not disagree with you, love. I support your decision, no matter what.” Kyong said. Bom smiled.

“And I support your decisions, too, dear.” Bom said back to him in agreement as well. This did make Kyong think, though. How long was he going to keep Min-Jun in that cell in the condition that he is in? For now, Kyong was not going to find the answer but he knew that it would not be long for his plan to come together. ...If his plan comes together. Regardless, Min-Jun is going to be punished for what he did. 

With or without approval. Kyong and Bom headed into the apace to meet up with her brother and Kangmin. At the moment, Kyong just needed to _wait_. Wait and be patient for everything to come together.


	23. See Him For What He Truly Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong needed to do one more thing before he was sure about what he wanted to do with Min-Jun.

Kyong’s plan was finally coming along together nicely. Min-Jun’s father received his package that the king sent him. The package which contained Min-Jun’s severed arm, along with a note about what happened in order for Min-Jun’s arm to become like this. Surprisingly, Min-Jun’s father was a bit and surprisingly calm.

“Thank you for coming on short notice. This must be a shock to you that your son has been causing problems in my village.” Kyong said to the King.

“You’re welcome. When I received your package, I was in quite a shock yes but then I read your letter. I never knew my son was doing these things. Especially because of a woman. Your woman.” The King of Mangu-dong said to Kyong.

“Well, even before she became my lover, Min-Jun was making her so much uneasiness. The stalking is what truly made me angry. If you want someone, even if they were with no one, you do not stalk them.” Kyong told him.

“I agree with you.” The king responded to Kyong. The king followed Kyong to a door. When Kyong opened it, the two of them went down a staircase that led to the prison cells below the castle. That is where Kyong keeps the worst criminals away from society and for good reason. Whether they are from the village or from outside of the village. As Kyong stepped off the bottom step, he looked over at Min-Jun’s father.

“Wait here for a moment.” Kyong instructed him. Min-Jun’s father nodded in agreement then Kyong turned forwards once again and walked over to the cell where Min-Jun was locked up inside of. Min-Jun was sitting up back against the back wall of the cell, looking down at the ground. Min-Jun looked up at Kyong. Kyong looked at him.

“Who’s the mutt now?” Kyong asked him with a smirk on his face.

“Fuck off. Why did you just kill me when you had the chance?” Min-Jun replied and asked him back.

“Because I felt like it was not right. At least...at that time, it was not right for me.” Kyong honestly answered him. Min-Jun looked to the side and shook his head.

“You already cut off my arm and humiliated me in front of your guests at that party. How much more do I have to suffer?” Min-Jun spoke and then asked another question to the king.

“Well, I have brought you a visitor.” Kyong told him then he looked over to motion to his father to come over to the cell with a guard. Min-Jun still did not look back at Kyong.

“Min-Jun.” His father spoke to him. Min-Jun recognized the voice and looked up at him in shock.

“Father?!” Min-Jun asked, making sure it was him. Kyong looked over at the guard and motioned him over to open the cell.

“I think you and your father need to have a discussion because there is truly a lot that you two need to talk about. Face to face.” Kyong explained. The guard opened up the cell and Min-Jun’s father went into the cell. The guard closed it and looked at Kyong.

“If anything goes wrong, get the king out and let me know about it.” Kyong instructed the guard. The guard nodded.

“Yes, Master Kyong.” The guard spoke. The guard took his position outside of the cell as Min-Jun and his father sat in the cell together. Min-Jun’s father looked at his son.

“Min-Jun...what the hell were you thinking? Stalking a woman? Starting a sword fight at a gathering? Didn’t I teach you to respect women?” Min-Jun’s father asked him. Min-Jun let out a snort.

“Don’t tell me how to be! Mangu-dong is not a paradise. It is not like heaven. It is like hell. My bloodline was raised and trained to be strict and powerful. I was only doing what I know.” Min-Jun replied and explained his father. Min-Jun was not wrong, though. Their family’s bloodline were meant to be warriors. But...they weren’t meant to be terrors either. And Min-Jun was certainly not raised to be a terror.

“Son, our blood is of warriors and royalty. We are not pillars for evil and chaos! Why would you want to do these things?! I just do not understand you.” His father said to him. Min-Jun laughed.

“Bullshit. You may have taught me to be a fighter but you never had the balls to do what I did. This wasn’t just about some woman. Yes, I want her but I also wanted that blond-haired monster to no longer have a kingdom either. He is so full of himself!” Min-Jun said to his father.

“And look who’s talking about being full of themselves! You could never be a king! With the way you act, no one would ever follow your orders! You’re too much of a clown, selfish and very self absorbed to ever be able to reign over a kingdom!” The father said back to Min-Jun. Min-Jun did not like that. Not one bit.

“Screw you, old man! May I be not exactly what a king would be but I would get shit done! I would not be just sitting on my lazy all day like you! I definitely would be a better king than you ever have been!” Min-Jun snapped back at him.

“You have truly lost your mind!” Min-Jun’s father exclaimed.

“At least I  _ have _ one! You lost yours so many years ago. What happened to our traditions?! The ones that our family built up for so many years! You are just going to let those things disappear?!” Min-Jun asked him, feeling enraged.

“Min-Jun, sometimes, things need to change to move forward, I know that it takes time to do that but we can't just keep being like we used to. Not just as a kingdom but as a country. I know that people will not agree with me but it is for everyone’s good. Kings are not meant to just rule the land but help their people, too.” Min-Jun’s father explained and answered. Min-Jun shook his head.

“That’s a huge load of horse shit! We used to reign over the people! You even did that yourself! People who did not follow orders, we made sure that they listened and did what they were told!” Min-Jun said back.

“I know that and I regret doing it. Min-Jun, there is nothing wrong with change. And I wish you would understand that. 

  
  


“Fuck change! If I am going to be a king, I am going to run it the way I want to. With or without your opinion.” Min-Jun said to him. 

“Well, after all of this...you may no longer be heir to the throne.” The father spoke.

“What?” Min-Jun asked in shock.

“That is right. I have been thinking of your younger brother taking my place instead of you. Because seeing the way you are, you’re too dangerous of a person to be a ruler of not just my kingdom but any kingdom.” His father replied. Min-Jun could not keep his rage down anymore.

“I AM FOR THE PEOPLE!” Min-Jun shouted.

“No, you are for yourself and only yourself! You are too ignorant to be a king!” The father told him.

“I am just like you, old man! I will always be like you! I am your son, for fuck sakes!” Min-Jun told him. His father knew that he was not going to get anywhere with his son. It was too late.

“Son, I made my decisions. And whether or not you approve, I am not changing my mind.” The father told him. Min-Jun spit at his father. His father suddenly slapped Min-Jun across the face.  _ Hard _ . For Min-Jun, it did not hurt him but it only made him even more angry. 

“YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, OIR VILLAGE WILL BE IN RUINS AND YOUR DEAD BODY WILL BE IN A GRAVE!” Min-Jun shouted at his father. His father was not phased by this. Not at all. He got up from the ground.

“ _ If _ you ever make it back to the village.” The father said to him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? ...Father? ….FATHER?!” Min-Jun asked. His father did not say a word as he motioned to Kyong’s guard to let him out of the cell. Before he left the cell, he looked at his son once more.

“I have never been more disappointed in my life than to see you like this but at the same time...whatever happens to you, I just hope that the Gods can forgive me.” His father spoke then left the cell. Min-Jun just sat there in the cell. Tears streaming down his face. It felt like his whole world was falling apart around him. And all because of his decisions and own actions that caused it, too.

Min-Jun’s father hated to be this way with his own flesh and blood but there was nothing else that he could do for Min-Jun. And whatever Kyong decides to do with Min-Jun, that is going to uo to Kyong himself. Min-Jun’s father was not going to stop him either. When the father arrived over to Kyong, the two of them looked at each other.

“However you plan to punish my son, I will not stop you. He knows what he did and needs to pay for what he has done. And please send my apologies to Miss Ha. I know I used to be a bitter and terrible person but I have changed after coming to the sudden realization of what horrible things have happened over the years because of how I ran the Mangu-dong. I know that a father should protect his son but this is beyond repair for what I can do for him. I tried what I could. If Min-Jun does not want to change then he needs to get whatever is coming to him.” Min-Jun’s father said to Kyong.

Kyong understood that. Min-Jun did all of this on his own. His father had nothing to do with what he has done to not only Kyong but also Korain and Bom. It seems that Min-Jun’s father has made up his mind about Min-Jun. Which gave Kyong the okay to do what he wanted to do in the first place with the prince. As they went up the steps and left the room, Kyong looked at Min-Jun’s father.

“You did what you could with your son. I do appreciate you stopping by to see him. I am sorry that it had to be like this, though.” Kyong said to Min-Jun’s father.

“Do not worry about it. To be honest..I felt like there was something wrong with Min-Jun, ever since he was a young child. It only got worse after his mother passed away. After she passed, he became very cold and distant towards me. He also barely even has spoken to me ever. ...If only I tried to get him some kind of help back then...maybe all of this would not have happened. I guess that I am also to blame for all of this. But being a king, Iguess I just wanted to let it slide but deep down, I feel so much regret for doing so and now my son is going to be punished.” Min-Jun’s father said to him. Kyong did not feel like that at all about Min-Jun’s father.

“You tried your best. Plus, he would not talk to you so how would you know what he was going through. At least you acknowledge that Min-Jun has an issue. The thing is...Min-Jun  _ knew _ what he was doing. When I interrogated him a couple of days before you arrived, it did not seem to me that he was out of it when he did all of these things. Also...he does not have any regret. Your son may have issues but he is his right mind at the same time. I agree that you have gotten him help but you only could help if he wanted it and seems like he does not want to change who he is. You did the best you could with him.” Kyong told him. 

Min-Jin’s father agreed with the king but still, he felt so bad and did blame himself as well. But also, Kyong was right. The only way that Min-Jun was going to change or get help is if he wanted to do so. And as much as he loves Min-Jun, there was nothing else that his father could do for him at this point. 

“You’re right. I just hope that Min-Jun understands that I am not doing this because I want to. I am doing this because I have to. Min-Jun causes too much pain and bloodshed with his stupidity and ignorance. I thought he was more carefree and a partner but I did not know that there was something else hiding in the shadows when it comes to him. This is so tough for me but it has to be done. Master Kwon, whatever you plan to do to my son, please do not feel how I feel about it. Min-Jun did wrong and he needs to get whatever punishment that you choose for him.” The father said.

“I know it is not easy for a father to do this when it comes to his own children. I mean, I do not have children myself but I understand this. Truly, I do.” Kyong said to the father. Min-Jun’s father nodded back in agreement. 

  
  


“Will you be staying overnight?” Kyong asked him. As much as Min-Jun’s father wanted to stay, he knew he just could not. Not under these circumstances.

“I actually need to head back to Mangu-dong as soon as possible. ...I do apologize for what my son has caused. And I also do apologize for what he has done to Miss Ha and her brother. I feel so ashamed that my son has done all of this.” Min-Jun’s father said to the king.

“I will let them know. I feel so bad for them. And about the arm thing for Min-Jun, it was a way to show you that I had proof of all of this. But I do thank you for stopping by to see your son. I wish it went better but he is not going to change and he is far gone. I am truly sorry.” Kyong said back to him. Min-Jun’s father sighed.

“It is quite alright. I thank you for doing so. I understand. I guess that is the only thing I will have of my son after this.” The father told him. Kyong agreed. An hour later, Min-Jun’s father headed out of the place grounds and on his way back to Mangu-dong. Right now, it was going to be up to Kyomi from here on out for what happens to Min-Jun but this punishment was going to be severe as the crimes that he committed. ...And even then..this punishment will be done by Bom’s hand, just like she wanted.


	24. Not Sorry For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom wants to make one and last attempt to see why Min-Jun is the way he is and why he is obsessed with her.

As much as Bom did not want to be around Min-Jun, there was something that was bothering her and needed to be done. She had some questions that she wanted answers for. But the only way she can get these answers is from the prince himself. Boom went to the cells in Kyong’s palace alone, followed by a guard behind her, to make sure that nothing happened to her. Boom was not scared of Min-Jun, though. He may be a monster in her eyes but monsters do not scare her.

When she reached the bottom step of the staircase that led to the jail/prison cells, the guard started to follow her but Bom turned to look at him.

“I can handle this myself. I am not asking to go into the cell.” Bom told the guard. The guard nodded.

“I still will be here if you need anything.” The guard said to her. Boom thanked him and headed over to the cell where Min-Jun was being kept in. Her heart was racing but it was not because of fear. Still being able to picture in her head when Min-Jun sliced her brother’s hand from his wrist, it made her angry. And Min-Jun was going to pay for it. With his life if he has to. When she reached the cell, the prince was laying on the ground of the cell. Boom knocked on the bars of the cell door to catch his attention then moved back a bit as Min-Jun began to move.

The price saw Bom and his eyes widened. He quickly got off of the ground and rushed over to the door of the cell.

“Bom, my love! I am so happy to see you!” Min-Jun exclaimed. Boom let out a sigh.

“Still delusional, I see.” Bom spoke back to him. Min-Jun still was looking at her and acting like a dog who was happy to see their owner coming home. It was not cute to her. In fact, it made her sick to her stomach, knowing how the prince is truly like.

“Did you come to see me?” Min-Jin asked her. Bom could not lie about that. After all, that is exactly what she is doing. 

“Yes. Though, I came to ask you a few questions.” Bom replied to him.

“I will answer anything you ask me, love.” Min-Jun told her. Boom took a deep breath before she began to ask him.

“Why out of everyone...why me? Why did you choose to feel this way about me?” Bom asked Min-Jun.

“Have you ever felt love at first sight before?” Min-Jun asked her back. The way Bom felt about Kyomi was not love at first sight. It took her years and years to feel the way she does about him. She had to get to know him as a person first before she developed feelings for the king.

“Honestly...I can not say that I have.” Bom replied to his question.

“I truly have feelings for you, Bom. They are sincere feelings.” Min-Jun told her.

“But I do not have feelings for you, Min-Jun. My heart belongs to Kyong. And it always will belong to him.” Bom said.

“I can give you the world! I can do much more than Kyong can ever do for you.” Min-Jun said back to her.

“The only world I want is the one that Kyong is in. I do not need riches or material items. What kind of woman do you take me for? ZThere is nothing you can do to change my mind. And the way you were at the party...it actually makes me feel less about you than I have already felt.” Bom spoke.

“Kyong is nothing but trash! He is not even a true king!” Min-Jun exclaimed. Bom let out a chuckle.

“Oh? You’re not even a king! You are too judgemental and full of it to be a king! You don’t even take other people that are around you into consideration. You only think of yourself and only yourself. Even if I _was_ your queen, you still wouldn’t be the kind of man that could love a woman. Plus, you basically tried to kill my brother so why would I want to be with you anyway? My brother means so much to me! Nor...you could satisfy a woman in any kind of way.” Bom explained to him.

“I see everything in a woman! I can treat you right!” Min-Jun said to her.

“No, you could not do that. All you see is a piece of meat. I am not a piece of meat. I am a person. You don’t know me enough to say that I am right for you. I could be awful but you think that I would be good, no matter what. You don’t think before you act. That is what got you into all of this trouble. And for what? Nothing, that’s what. You could never be a good king to your people or a husband to anyone.” Bom spoke back. Now, Min-Jin was getting angry at her.

“And you’re too quick to judge me as well! I am a good person and know how to run a Kingdom! You should have given me the chance but no, you decided that I am just this bastard of a person and I am not!” Min-Jun exclaimed to her.

“I saw what kind of person you are, Min-Jun. You are an insane piece of shit! Do not ever think for one second that you’re truly innocent in any of this! I speak the truth! You speak nothing but lies! You even tried to get me into trouble with Kyong but he knew that you were lying! You kissed me without my permission! I might as well be spoiled goods to Kyong but he does not think that! You are the one that screwed up, Min-Jun. I am sorry, Min-Jun but there is nothing that you can do. I also do not feel sorry for you in any way. And now...you have to pay the price for it.” Bom told him. Min-Jun felt like his world was now gone. 

He is in prison, his father practically disowned him and now, the woman who thought he wanted to be with rejected him and sees him as nothing but a terrible person. At this point, Min-Jin did not care what happened to him. In fact, he was not going to fight it anymore. It was over for him. No longer will the prince be an heir to any throne. Or even be alive at this point. Min-Jun was done for. Min-Jin let out a sigh. A sigh of defeat.

“I am not even going to fight it anymore or for you, Bom. Kyong can have you. And you were right, I was too quick to judge you and the king. Honestly, you would make an excellent queen and Kyong is lucky to have you. And my father was right, I could never be a king. I am sorry for what I have done. ..I never meant any harm. I am truly sorry.” Min-Jun said to Bom. Bom was not sure if he was being sincere or not, but, for once, it was nice to hear something like that coming from the prince. It was too late, though. Whatever was going to happen to Min-Jun, Bom wasn’t going to stop it. In her gut, she felt like it was the right choice.

  
  


“...I thank you for answering my questions. I shall leave you now.” Bom told the prince. Min-Jun did not say anything back to her as she turned and left his cell. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. There were also tears streaming down Bom’s cheeks but she did not feel about what happened. She just could not believe that anyone could be like this. Especially a prince. 

  
  


As a child and even in her teens, Bom always thought that all members of a royal family were always supposed to be prim and proper. Now, that thought went out the window. Bom realizes that now, not every family member is going to be that way. But why she was in tears was because the way she spoke about Kyong. She knows how Kyong is so she did not believe what Min-Jun told her. But still...it did hurt her just a little bit. 

As Bom reached the guard, the guard looked at her.

“Are you alright, Miss Bom?” The guard asked her. Bom looked at the guard as she wiped away her tears with a smile on her face.

“I will be okay. Do not worry.” Bom replied to the guard. The guard nodded and walked with Bom up the stairs to the upper floor of the palace. When she reached the top step and stepped onto the floor of the palace, Kyong was there to meet her. He went over to her and thanked the guard for watching out for her. The guard took his leave after Kyong let him go off of this duty.

“How did it go down there? Did he try to lash out at you?” Kyong asked her. Bom let out a sigh.

“No. In fact, he was a bit calm to my surprise. I wish it went better but as they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Min-Jun is far too gone for being civil with. I got the questions answered that I asked him but still...I feel like that I did not at the same time. Either way, I am okay. He was still obsessed with me but now that I told him how I truly feel, I do not think that is going to happen anymore. Whatever punishment you are going to give him, do not hold back on him.” Bom answered and explained to the King.

That was two for two. Min-Jun’s father and now, Bom told him to give him whatever punishment he desired to give. In a way, it made Kyong more confident about what he was going to do now as well.

  
  


“Are you sure?” Kyong asked her another question, just to make sure that Bom felt right about her decision. Not just in her gut but now, in her heart, too. Bom nodded back.

“I am very sure about it. My brother could have died because of him. _You_ could have died, too. I do not care about his life since he tried to take two of them away from me. I know it sounds harsh but it is true. Does that make me sound like a band person.” Bom answered him once again. Kyong nodded. He does understand how she feels. 

“It is totally understandable about and for how you feel about this situation. It does not make you a bad person for feeling that way. Do not worry about that. I promise you.” Kyong said to her. Bom smiled at him.

“Thank you, love.” Bom said back to him. Kyong smiled back at her.

“You’re welcome, love.” Kyong told her. The two of them walked down the hallway to another part of the palace as they held hands. The only thing left that Kyong had to do was set up everything Min-Jun’s punishment. At least, he felt like what he was planning to do is going to be the right choice for how Min-Jin is going to be dealt with. 


	25. Whatever Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong has one last talk with the prince the night before the afternoon of that day.

Kyong just couldn’t sleep on this night. It is the night before Min-Jun’s execution. For some reason, the king was not sure if executing the prince was going to do anything. Even though it was valid for him to do so, something just didn’t settle with Kyong. Kyong let out a frustrated sight and got out of his bed and left the room. He headed down to the cells in the palace. Kyong just needed to see the prince once more before the morning.

When he reached Min-Jun’s cell, he peeked into it. The prince looked up at the king.

“I heard you coming. What do you want?” Min-Jun asked Kyong.

“All I can ask is...what caused you to give Bom so much trouble like that? She made it clear that she does not have feelings for you. Why keep going after her? It only made it worse and now look where you are.” Kyong asked and told him.

“You don’t think I know that? I wish I could tell why I acted like that. There is no answer for my behavior. She made me _feel_ something. I just wanted to be with her. No one has ever rejected me before and I guess...I just could not handle it. I never meant to cause Bom such harm like that but I was not thinking about what could happen at all. After my mother died, I never got back to being normal, I guess. I am truly sorry for what I caused.” Min-Jun asked and replied back to him as he explained.

For some reason, Kyong believed him but yet..Kyong felt like the prince was just trying to get sympathy from him. Either way, Kyong did not want to change his mind about tomorrow nor was going to.

“You made a damn fool out of yourself, Min-Jun. A huge damn fool.” Kyong told him.

“I know that. ...Look, whatever punishment you give me, I am not going to fight you.” Min-Jun spoke.

“You’re not?” Kyong asked another question. The prince nodded.

“Nope. I am going to. Plus..why should I? I have nowhere and nothing to go back to now since my father disowned me. I was only acting the way I was taught! My father isn’t a saint, Kyong. I feel like he had something planned for me and he succeeded. He _knew_ that I wanted the throne and would do anything to have it. But now...it is not even worth it and I never will get it even if I tried. So...I do not care anymore about the punishment. I just don’t..care.” Min-Jun answered.

“I am truly surprised by your reactions to this. The other day, you wanted to kill me. Now...you’re calm and defeated about this. ...Was this because of Bom?” Kyong spoke and asked him. Min-Jun shook his head.

“No. I have been thinking this a lot for the last couple of days. Honestly, like I said, I just don’t care anymore. Just do to me what you plan to do. I am just done.” Min-Jun said to him. Kyong was not going to fight with him about it. Deep down, Kyong was expecting Min-Jun to try to fight him but now...he was not sure about anything. The only about this that he was sure of was the punishment. By tomorrow afternoon, Min-Jun will be a dead man. A dead man without a head.

“I guess I have nothing more to say to you except that it could have gone better if you just left Bom alone like she wanted you to.” Kyong said to Min-Jun. Min-Jun did not say anything back to the king. Kyong turned to leave the cell and headed back up to his room. Before Kyong left the area, Min-Jun did have one more thing to say to him.

  
  


“Please tell Bom that I am truly sorry for all that I have caused her. I know I can not take back what I did to her brother but I wish I could have taken it back.” Min-Jun suddenly said to the king. Kyong stopped when he heard him speak and then turned his head around to look back at the cell.

“I am not the one you should be telling that to. And the person who does need to hear that...it is Bom herself. And you will have a chance to do so later on today. That I can give you.” Kyong said back to him. Hearing that, Min-Jun felt content. Out of all of this, that is what he wanted. There was no way he was going to get out of the punishment but to be able to say one more thing to her, that was good enough for him.

“Thank you, Kyong. That means more to me that you may ever know.” Min-Jun said back to him. Kyong smiled. As much as he hates the prince, Kyong still could never be a monster. It just wasn’t in him to do so unless he had to be one. In this case, Kyong wasn’t sure but for now, he felt better about all of this. Kyong turned head forward once again and left the cells to head back up to his room to try to go back to sleep until he had to get up for later on today.

The king hopes that Bom was going to be okay. That is all that mattered to him. Bom and as well as Korain. He did not want either of them to feel bad about this, though, there was a huge chance that neither of them would be bad about it at all. This was not going to be an easy execution for anyone to deal with but it was going to happen, no matter what. And whatever happens, it was going to be on him for the rest of his life.


	26. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that the world Min-Jun leaves this world but Bom’s world is starting to become better.

The time has finally come. Kyong walked onto the balcony of the palace. Bom was already there, sitting in a chair. The air was crisp but still a bit warm. There also was a crowd of villagers down below in the palace grounds, watching everything that was going on. The executioner was finishing setting up for today’s event. Even after speaking to Min-Jun last night, he felt confidence with this punishment. Even then, there was no going back now. The king walked over to Bom and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

“Are you sure you want to watch this? It is okay if you don’t.” Kyong asked and told her. Bom felt confident.

“I am sure I want to see this. Plus, to be honest...I wish I was the one who could give the beheading.” Bom replied to him. Kyong forgot about that. Though, he was not going to stop her from doing so.

“Go ahead and go down there. I will make sure the executioner lets you fulfill that wish.” Kyong said to her. Bom was surprised.

“Are you sure that it is not too late?” Bom asked him. Kyong nodded.

“Yes. I am sure.” Kyong answered back. Bom got up from the chair that she was sitting in and headed down to the palace grounds. Kyong stood there until he saw her come out and stand with the crowd. Korain was also in the crowd with Kangmin. It seems that a lot of people wanted to see Min-Jun get his punishment. Also, the crowd was a lot bigger than Kyong expected.

“This is definitely going to be quite a show.” Kyong thought to himself. Kyong never makes any announcements for or about the executions and he was not going to start doing now either. Not now and not ever. Kyong looked down at the guards. 

“Bring me the culprit.” Kyong instructed. The guards headed off to get Min-Jun out of his cell and in front of the king. Bom waited anxiously. It was not because she was going to be seeing this going on and beheading the one who caused her pain but because...she was not used to seeing the executions. Except for when she was her uncle Ho-Jin’s. But unlike her Uncle, Min-Jun is of royalty so this is why there has been more of a following for it.

Everyone, including Kyong himself, turned their heads as they saw the guards bringing Min-Jun to the front of the king. When they stopped, one of the guards looked at the prince.

“Get on your knees.” The guard instructed.

“I don’t take orders from a guard!” Min-Jun exclaimed. The guard looked at Kyong. Kyong nodded, granting them permission to treat him with hostility. The guard kicked his ankles and pushed him to the ground before getting him onto his knees. Min-Jun noticed Bom from the corner of his eye. Bom had no emotions on her face as she was looking at the prince. Min-Jun did not react. He looked at Kyong, who was looking down at him. Kyong positioned himself before he spoke.

“Min-Jun of Mangu-dong. You are charged with assault, illegal use of a sword and attempted murder. Do you accept these charges?” Kyong suddenly spoke to the prince and asked him. If Min-Jun was going to die, he thought he might as well have some fun while doing so.

“What the fuck do you think?” Min-Jun asked Kyong back. Kyong felt like he got an answer out of that.

“I will take that as a “yes” then.” The king replied. Min-Jun truly did not care what happened to him anymore but..it does not mean he was not going to  _ not _ say anything. Kyong looked at Bom, who still had her eyes on what was going on below. Which only made Kyong feel more confident about what was about to happen.

“Min-Jun of Mangu-dong, I hereby sentence you to death by beheading. But it will not be by my hand.” Kyong spoke and then looked at Bom.

“Miss Ha.” Kyong said loud enough to try to get her attention, which worked. Bom looked at him.

“It will be by the hand of Ha Bom.” Kyong spoke. Bom nodded. She made her way over to the guard and the executioner. The executioner gave Bom the prepared sword. As Bom stood to the side, Min-Jun looked at her then the King.

“May I speak before you give me the punishment?” Min-Jun asked the king. 

“Yes but make it quick.” Kyong answered him.

“Thank you.” Min-Jun said before he looked at Bom, who was still holding the sword in her hands.

“Miss Bom, I sincerely do apologize for all that I have caused you and your brother. I know that I can not take back what I have done. You made it clear that Kwon Kyong is the one that has your heart, not me. So, if beheading me will help you and your brother heal then do as you wish. I will not fight you. And this is my farewell to you. Goodbye, Bom.” Min-Jun told her. As much as heartfelt for what Min-Jun said to her, Bom was still going to go through with it because Min-Jun is right. This will help her and her brother feel better about what happened. Since the prince tried to take Korain’s life, she was going to take his.

The prince looked forward once again at the king. 

“I am ready.” Min-Jun said to the king. Kyong nodded and then gave Bom the okay to get ready. She readied the sword in her hands. Min-Jun took a deep breath. Kyong took a quick look at the crowd then back down at the prince and his lover. Kyong began a countdown. Korain felt so worried about his sister but Kangmin wrapped an arm around him to keep him calm. Boom was feeling calm and collected about this.

When Kyong got to five, Kyong gave the instruction to strike. And that is what Bob exactly did to the prince’s head. With one swift movement, she brought the blade down onto Min-Jun’s next and decapitated him and cut his head clean right off of his body. The prince’s head hit the ground and blood began to pour from where Bom cut him. Bom handed the sword back to the executioner and ran over to her brother.

And just like that, it was done. Not just the execution but the stress and hurt that the prince caused not only Bom and her brother but the king as well just instantly disappeared. Everything felt normal again. ...Until the next time but Kyong did not have any doubts that it was going to be a while before then. Villagers began to leave the palace grounds as Kyomi left the balcony while the executioner and his helper began to clean up the mess and discard the prince’s body. Bom, Korain and Kangmin were the only ones left from the crowd. Bow let out a sigh.

“Finally. It is over.” Bom thought to herself as Kyomi entered the grounds and walked over to the three of them.

“Are you alright?” Kyong asked them. Boom nodded in response.

“I’m...okay.” Korain said to the king. Kangmin wrapped an arm around his lover.

“Do not worry, my dear. Everything will be okay.” Kangmin said to Korain. Korain agreed. The execution didn’t scar him or anything like that. It was just the realization that Min-Jun was no longer going to be a menace to him or his sister. In a way, it was more that he just feels more relieved than anything at the moment. Korain looked at Kangmin with a smile on his face.

“I know, hun.” Korain said back to Kangmin. Kangmin gave Korain a kiss on the cheek. Kyong and Bom smiled as they looked at them. Korain looked back at the king. Today was also the day that Korain can go back home to finish up the healing process of his arm. 

“Kyong, thank you for everything that you have done for me and my sister. It means so much to me. I will repay you back somehow as soon as I can.” Korain told the king. 

“It is not necessary to return the favor and you are welcome. I am just glad that nothing worse happened. And I would do anything for you and your sister. I have known you both since we were children. You both were there for me when even my parents weren’t. In a way, it is a way of me saying thank you for taking care of me and I wanted to make sure you get the right care for your amputation. And this will not be the only time. So, thank  _ you  _ for helping me.” Kyong said back and explained to Korain. 

A tear suddenly began to stream down one of Korain’s cheeks. He was so happy right now. And so was Bom and Kangmin. Kyong suddenly had an idea.

“Please join me for dinner later on tonight, Bom and Korain.” Kyong suggested and then looked at Kangmin.

“Kangmin, you may also join as well, if you want to.” Kyong also suggested it to the fisherman. Kangmin’s eyes widened in shock.

“Are you sure?!” Kangmin asked, just to make sure that he heard the king right. Kyong nodded back.

“Of course! I would not have said it if I was not sure.” Kyong replied back. Kangmin nodded back as well as he calmed down.

“Thank you, Master Kyong.” Kangmin told him.

“You’re welcome, Kangmin.” Kyong spoke back to him. Kangmin accepted the invitation and then left a couple of minutes later with Korain, leaving Bom and the king alone on the palace grounds. Bom looked at Kyong. 

“Does it make me a monster for what I did to Min-Jun?” Bom suddenly asked him. 

“No, of course not! What you did was justified! He hurt  _ you _ and your brother. Honestly, I think you being the one to chop off his head was a good idea. So, no. It does not make you a monster in any way.” Kyong replied and explained to her. Bom felt so much better about that.

“True. I mean, it did make me feel better but at the same time...there is just something within me that...it just makes me think that I did not do the right thing. Not that I was going to change my mind but still, I guess, that is just a part of my nature.” Bom told him. Kyong held her in his arms and he kept looking at her.

“I know how you feel. It does take time to get over and sometimes, you may never get over it but what is done is done. You can only move forward and not look back at the past.” Kyong said back to her. Bom understood what Kyong meant by that. Even if it just happened, it was not just it happened right this moment but a bit ago. And the only way Bom is going to be able to not let it consume her mind is just thinking about the present and not the past. Just like with her uncle and her father, all she can do is just live her life. Bom smiled at her lover.

“Thank you, Kyong.” Bom said to him. Kyong placed his forehead up against Bom’s as he still had Bim in his arms.

“I love you.” Kyong spoke up. Bom suddenly caressed one of Kyong’s cheeks.

“And I love you, too.” Bom said back to him. Kyong moved his head slightly forward but Bom stopped him by placing her lips against Kyong’s, giving her king a kiss. Kyong accepted the kiss. The guards who were standing behind the king at a distance watched the two of them kiss. A guard started to walk but the other one stopped him.

“It can wait.” The guard said to the other one.

“What should we do with the prince’s body?” The guard asked.

“The king will instruct later but for right now, let him enjoy his time with Miss Ha. Both of them have been through a lot for the past few months.” The other guard replied to him.

“Agreed.” The guard spoke then the two of them continued to watch the king and his lover. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Kyong let her go and they stood there.

“Well, I better get going. I still need to make plans for my food stand. I have been thinking about redoing a few things for it. It is time for a bit of a change.” Bom told Kyong.

“You are going back to working at your food stand?” Kyong asked. Bom nodded.

“Yes.” Bom replied.

“Are you sure you do not need more time?” Kyong asked another question. Bom smiled.

“I promise that I am fine. Plus, I miss cooking.” Bom answered him. Kyong smiled and nodded.

“I will definitely stop by when it is back up and running. Though...what if I decided to not have a stand for you anymore.” Kyong said to her.

“What do you mean?” Bom asked, feeling confused. Kyong smirked.

“How about instead of a stand...we just make it a building?” Kyong suggested. Bom’s eyes widened.

“A building?” Bom asked. Kyong nodded.

“Yes. Plus, you can hire people and train them to cook so you can have more customers! I will help fund it, of course. ...What do you think?” Kyong replied and explained before asking another question. Bom thought about it for about a minute before saying anything to Kyong once again.

“It will take some time but...I think I am ready for that change.” Bom answered him with a smile on his face. Kyong smiled.

“Wonderful! We can get started on it as soon after you come up with some details for what you want in the building but I think this will be a great success.” Kyong said to her. Boom was not sure but she wanted to give it a try. Especially with having the king’s support for this, too.

“What about earning money until then?” Bom asked.

“You can still have your stand until then. But you don’t have to worry about your finances. I will make sure that you and Korain are taken care of.” Kyong replied. Kyong was the type of person that would help anyone in need. He may be savage but he has a kind nature, too. Boom did not want to seem like she was taking advantage of the king.

“You do not have to do all of that, if you truly don’t want to.” Bom told him. Kyomi held her hand in his.

Bom, I am truly fine doing this. Like I said to Korain, it is my way of thanking you for what you have helped me with over the years. And I love you. I want to see you achieve your dreams. You have come so far as a chef. I only want to help further that dream for you.” Kyong explained to her. Bom held his hands tighter in hers and smiled while looking at him.

“Thank you, Kyong. And I love you, too. Also, you have helped my brother and I in so many ways. I promise that I will return the favor somehow. Because I  _ want _ to.” Bom said to him. Kyong smiled back at her,

“You’re welcome, dear.” Kyong said back to her. Bom nodded then the two of them let go of each other’s hands. Bom said her goodbyes to the king then left him alone with the guards on the palace grounds. Kyong turned and walked back up to the palace. He was stopped by the guards that were watching him and Bom.

“Your majesty, what should we do with the remains of Min-Jun’s body?” One of the guards asked him. Kyong thought about it for a minute then got an idea.

“Burn them to ash and put them in a jar. I have plans for them.” Kyong replied. The guards nodded and went to tell the local mortician as they gathered the remains. Kyong opened the door to the palace and went inside, shuttling them behind him. For the rest of the day, he spent time inside of the throne room and the study room along with Bom, Korain and Kangmin for dinner in the evening time. It went from a weird day to a wonderful today.


	27. Not Sure Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king of Mangu-dong receives a package from the one and only, Kwon Kyong.

A month has gone by.  _ One month  _ has already passed since Min-Jun was executed by Kyong. In Mangu-Dong, Min-Jun’s father sat on this throne. It was slow today. As he let out a sigh, there was a knock at the door of the room. The king lifted up his head to look at the door.

“Come on in.” The king spoke. The door opened and a guard came into the room.

“Sir, there is a package for you.” The guard said to him.

“From who?” The king asked him.

“Kwon Kyong, Sir.” The guard replied. The King’s eyes widened.

“From Kwon Kyong?” The king asked the guard another question. The guard nodded.

“Yes, your majesty.” The guard answered. The king wasn’t usually not sure if he should accept it or not but since it was Kyong, he was curious what it could exactly be.

“Bring it in.” The king said to the guard. The guard nodded again and left the room for a minute to bring in a somewhat small box with a letter on top of it. The guard placed it in front of the king. The king dismissed the guard. When the guard left the room and shut the door behind him, the king bent down to pick up the letter. When the king unfolded it, the letter read:

_ Dear Sir, _

_ I have written this letter to inform you that your son, Min-Jun was executed. I thought hard about what I should do for what happened but this was the only way that I felt like things would heal for Bom and her brother and I only went by what you told me. I am so sorry that it came to this but I do not think that Min-Jin would have changed anytime soon. He did try but in the end, there was nothing that I could do to change what was going to happen to him. _

_ I also would have written this letter sooner but I have been busy with the village. I did appreciate it when you came to see your son. I know things did not work out for the two of you but it shows that you do care about your son, even if he didn’t think so. I have sent you something that I thought that you should have. Something to remember your son. Even if he is not in this world anymore. _

_ I know that you used to be a harsh king and I do believe that people can change who they are and mean it if they really try to. And you have been starting to show that. We may not agree on anything but it doesn’t mean that we are different when it comes to ruling a kingdom. Again, I am truly sorry about what I had to do with Min-Jun.There was truly nothing else that I could do for him. _

  
  


_ Best Regards, _

_ Kwon Kyong _

  
  


The king put the letter to the side and began to open the box. When he opened the box, tears started to fill the king’s eyes. He took out an urn out of the box. And it was not just any urn. This urn was filled with his son’s  _ ashes _ . Kyong may have had to do what he thought was right but it did not mean that he was a heartless man. The king took another deep breath as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I am so sorry, my son. I wish I could have helped you before all of this happened. I wish you would have just  _ tried _ to understand. But I guess in the end, I was not understanding enough for you. ..I am so sorry!” The king said to himself as he held the urn in his hands. This was a lot for the king to take in. It was not like he didn’t love his son. He just got so consumed with running the kingdom. And that was mostly likely his downfall for how he raised and was there for his son. 

The king has regretted it so much over the years. All he wanted was to be a father to his son but it was too late. Min-Jun just was far too gone to come back to how he was before that. And not having a mother made it extra harder for Min-Jun when it came to guidance, besides his father. Also, when he saw his son in the cell at Kyong’s palace, it broke his heart. 

“I wish that I could take back what I said to him. I truly wish I could do that so badly! How can I run a kingdom if I could even help my son become a good man? ...I am never going to be able to be the same ever again after this.” The king spoke to himself again. He noticed an empty spot of one of the shelves near the throne. The king got up from the throne and went over to it with the urn in his hands. He placed the urn onto the empty space on the shelf.

“I hope this makes up for it, Min-Jun. You always will have a special place in my heart, even if you think that I would never do so.” The king said to the urn. In a way, this was somewhat closure for him. But still...it was going to take maybe even the rest of this life to overcome.

“No matter what, you will  _ always _ be my son. I love you.” The king added as he spoke to the urn once more then went back to the throne and sat down on it. It was only the early afternoon as well. The king let out even yet another sigh.

“This day is going to be long. Very long. I am not sure what I am going to do anymore but I am going to try harder as a king. Not for myself. But for the village and for my youngest son.” The king thought. All of a sudden, the king has a smile on his face.

“Thank you, Kwon Kyong for bringing my son back home to me in some way. It means more to me than anyone will understand.” The king said to himself.


	28. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom’s new eatery is coming into shape very nicely. But yet, Bom felt like there was one more thing she had to do for it.

“This is starting to look so wonderful!” Bom said cheerfully as her and Kyong walked around the inside of the new building that was going to be Bom’s new eatery. Kyong smiled.

“I am glad it is starting to look that way as well.” Kyong said back to her. Bom was very excited. The way she was expressing was adorable to the king. 

“I love her so much.” Kyong thought to himself. It was now officially fall in the village. The leaves on the trees were turning different colors, the air was getting crisp and cooler. You can even smell it in the air. It did not also take too long for Kyong to get started on the new eatery for Bom. Bom looked at Kyong with a smile on her face.

“Thank you so much for this, Kyong. Though...I still feel like I am taking advantage of you.” Bom told him. Kyong carassed one of Bom’s cheeks with one of his hands on her face.

“Sweetheart, I do not mind doing this at all. And it seems that it is going to be a big hit from what I have heard from other villagers, too.” Kyong spoke to her. Bom nodded. Kyong gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away and removed his hand from her face. A sudden thought popped inside of Bom’s mind. Though, this is not the first time this particular thought popped into her head since Kyong started building the eatery for her. 

“Kyong, I have been thinking about something since we discussed this building.” Bom suddenly said to him.

“Oh? What is it that you have been thinking about?” Kyong asked her. Bom hesitated for a few seconds before she spoke to him again. 

“If something happens to me..I want to leave the building to Korain. Do you think that is a good idea?” Bom suggested to him. Kyong thought about it for a moment before giving her an answer.

“I think that would be a great idea.” Kyong replied to her.

“You think so? I mean, I don’t plan on anything happening to me but just in case something does.” Bom asked and explained. Kyong nodded.

“I really do think that is a good idea. Never too early to have a plan.” Kyong answered her. Bom agreed.

“I mean, you do not have to right away but whenever you start the paperwork, let me know.” Bom told him.

“I will, my dear. I promise.” Kyong said back to her. The two of them continued on looking around the building. Boom was truly and very pleased with what they had going on for it right now. Bom was also not the only one with plans at the moment. Kyong has been about a lot of things. Especially for the future. They only have been officially a couple for a few months and the king was already thinking about _marriage._ Marrying Ha Bom. He even had an idea for how to propose to her. 

At the same time, as much as he wanted to propose to her right at this moment, Kyong thought that he should wait a bit longer for that kind of thing. Even if they never got married, Kyong knew that Bom was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. As they left the building and headed back to the palace grounds, Kyong was the one that had a thought pop up in his head. He looked over at Bom and gulped before he spoke to her.

“Bom, what do you think about…” Kyong’s voice trailed off as he started to feel nervous.

“Think about what, dear?” Bom asked him, wanting him to continue with what he was trying to tell her. Kyong swallowed before he continued to speak again to her.

“How do you feel about marriage?” Kyong finally asked her. Boom stopped walking. Kyong stopped walking after a couple of steps as Bom looked at him.

“Huh?” Bom asked back. Kyong started to feel so nervous about this. He did not realize that just talking about marriage would be just as nerve wracking as actually proposing to her. But still, the king was curious.

“How do you feel about marriage?” Kyong asked her again. Bom blushed when he asked the question this time. Bom was the one who swallowed this time before she spoke to the king again.

“I mean..I would love to get married one day. I am not when that is going to be but, I would love to be that way one day. ...What about you? How do you feel about marriage?” Bom replied with an explanation and then asked him a couple of questions, too. Kyong nodded as well.

“I..I would love to be married one day as well. I am not when that day will be either but I feel the same way as you do.” Kyong answered her questions, too. For some reason, this made Bom feel happy. She nor the king may not be ready yet for marriage but there was at least that option for the two of them when that time comes. Or maybe even sooner for the king. 

“So, you’re saying that you would like to be married one day?” Bom asked another question. Kyong nodded.

“Yes.” Kyong replied. Bom nodded as well.

“Me too.” Bom spoke back. Kyong smiled. Knowing that Bom would love to get married, it seems that Kyong’s plan is going to work. Hopefully, it will. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming towards them. The two of them looked up to see Korain coming their way.

“Bom!” Korain exclaimed happily to his sister. Bom smiled again.

“Hi, brother. You seem excited.” Bom said back to him when her brother stopped in front of the two of them.

“I am! Kangmin bought me a winter hanbok as a surprise gift!” Korain told her.

“That’s so sweet!” Bom spoke.

“I agree! I was so surprised. I mean...I am not about gifts or being spoiled but..it truly is a nice and wonderful gift from him. I cried happy tears when I saw it.” Korain told her. Bom is the same way. She never wants to be spoiled by Kyong. She already has what she wanted...she had the king’s heart. Bom also had a thought and looked at Kyong.

“Do you think I should actually go ahead and tell him or should I still wait?” Bom asked Kyong. Kyong looked at her.

“It is up to you.” Kyong answered her. Korain felt confused.

“Tell me about what?” Korain asked the both of them. Kyong and Bom looked at Korain again.

“I was thinking. If something ever happens to me, I want you to take over the eatery.” Bom replied and explained to Korain. Korain’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure?” Korain asked another question back. 

“Yes. Not just because you’re my brother but I trust you. You know my recipes and you know how I like taking care of my business. I feel very confident in you taking over if something ever happens to me.” Bom answered. Korain didn’t know what to exactly say. Of course, he would continue the business if something ever happened to Bom but still at the same time, he didn’t have confidence in himself at the moment for that. But...it doesn’t mean that would not try. Korain smiled at his sister.

“Thank you, Bom. I feel so honored.” Korain told her.

“You’re welcome.” Bom said back to him. Korain left about a minute later after hearing the news from Bom about the business. Kyong looked at Bom. Bom looked at Kyong.

“Do you think I made the right decision?” Bom asked him.

“I truly believe you did. Korain doesn’t seem like the type of person to go behind your back.” Kyong replied to her.

“That’s true. He was always like that as a child, too. Which is not a bad thing at all, right?” Bom said and then asked another question to the king.

“That is not a bad thing at all. It takes a lot to be a bad person.” Kyong told her.

“True. I guess I should not overthink this then. I am just glad that I made the right decision.” Bom said back to him. Kyong nodded.

“I agree. You truly did make a very good decision.” Kyong spoke.

“Thank you.” Bom said.

“You’re welcome.” The king said back to her. Bom smiled. Kyong let out a happy chuckle. Bom walked over and suddenly closer to her lover and gave him a kiss on his scar on his eye. Kyong blushed and looked at her once again. Bom was smiling at him. Even to this day, Kyong was still a bit self-conscious about his scar. Though, it did save his life.

“Kyong, your scar is very handsome as the rest of you. No need to worry about it. Especially in front of me. I love you.” Bom told him. Kyong smiled. Her warm words made him feel so much better. Kyong held one of Bom’s hands in his.

“I love you, too. And you are so beautiful, my love. Inside and out.” Kyong told her as well. Bom gave Kyong another kiss but this time, it was on the forehead. But Kyomg moved his head as she moved hers and placed his lips against hers, which took her by surprise but she didn’t push him away nor did she pull away from him. The king was not afraid to show how much he loved Bom to the rest of the villagers.

When he pulled away from his love, he kept looking at her.

“And I do not not want anyone to make you like you are not beautiful because you ARE beautiful. So beautiful.” Kyong told her. Bom smiled.

“And I do not want anyone to make YOU feel like you are not a good king because you _are_ a marvelous king.” Bom said to him. Kyong smiled, too. The two of them looked forward once again and left the grounds of Bom’s new eatery. It seems like everything was going back to normal for now. The only thing Kyong needed to work on is how he was going to propose to Bom. Hopefully, it will be by spring.


	29. A Gift That Will Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong follows his heart but will Bom accept it? Or will Kyong be rejected?

Winter has finally come around not only in the village but in all of Korea as well. The air was cold but crisp. Not a lot of people were out and around the village like they usually do when the weather is warm enough. Luckily, the building for Bom’s eatery was done just in time. She always made sure that a person was never left out in the cold. She even has a rule where food that was not sold at the end of the day goes to the poor families in the village who barely could afford a meal or anything to eat. Kyong was so proud of her.

On this day, Kyong came into the eatery.  _ Alone _ . The other customers that were there started to chatter and gossip through the establishment. Korain, who was working there to take orders, saw Kyong and walked over to him.

“Welcome! Is there a certain place that you would like to sit?” Korain asked him.

“Hello, Korain. I actually was wondering if Bom was available to speak with me for a few minutes?” Kyong replied and asked a question back to him. Korain nodded and smiled.

“By the way, how is your arm doing?” Kyong asked him another question.

“It is doing well, actually. By the way, I will be right back to see if Bom can speak with you.” Korain replied to both questions. The king nodded back. 

“I will wait right here against the wall until you return.” Kyong said to him. Korain nodded again and went to go fetch his sister for the king. Kyong looked around the main area of the eatery with a smile on his face. Everything looked so gorgeous and the people who were eating or drinking in the eatery seemed to be enjoying it quite well.

“Bom is such an amazing person. I am truly proud of the woman she has become.” Kyong thought to himself. A couple of minutes later, Korain returned with Bom walking to the side of him. When they reached the king, Bom smiled at him.

“Good afternoon, Master Kyong.” Bom said to the king.

“Good afternoon, Miss Bom.” Kyong said back to her. Korain left the two of them alone.

“Is there a place where I can speak to you privately?” Kyong asked her. Bom thought for a moment.

I only can think of the back of the building but it is going to be a bit cold.” Bom suggested.

“I do not mind that at all. Lead the way.” Kyong spoke. Bom turned around and Kyong followed her towards the back of the eatery. When they arrived, the two of them stood in front of each other.

“What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Bom asked the king. Kyong’s heart was beating fast inside of his chest. He was about to do something that could make his life even more amazing...or shatter it into a million pieces. Either way, the only time for this was now. Otherwise, Kyong felt like he was going to chicken out again. Since their talk about marriage a few months back, Kyong has been deeply and truly thinking about it. But yet...he wasn’t sure if he should wait until later. 

“Could you swing by the palace later tonight if possible?” Kyong asked her. 

“Of course! ...Is something wrong?” Bom replied and asked him. Kyong shook his head.

“Nothing is wrong but I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend dinner with me tonight. Just you and I.” Kyong answered and explained. Bom nodded.

“I would love to! I will be there as soon as I can after work. I would need to freshen up a bit.” Bom told him. Kyong smiled.

“Fine with me, my dear. I will be waiting for your arrival.” Kyong spoke.

“You’re welcome, Kyong.” Bom spoke back. Kyong gave Bom a kiss on the cheek and headed on his way back to the palace. Even in the cold air, Bom’s cheek felt warm from where Kyong just kissed her. A smile appeared on her face.

“I wonder why he wanted to speak to me in private about this but with his reputation, I can understand why. I do not regret being with him.” Bom said to herself before heading back inside of the eatery to finish working for the day until dinner time with the king.

**######**

Later that evening, Bom arrived at the palace gates. She was a bit formally dressed but not too formal at the same time. This time, Kyong was waiting at the gate. There were no guards in sight either. Bom quickly walked over to the king. 

“Kyong! What are you doing out here alone without a guard?!” Bom asked and exclaimed. Kyong chuckled.

“I can take care of myself, darling. No need to worry about me.” Kyong replied to her. Bom let out a sigh.

“I just worry about you, Kyong.” Bom said to him. Kyong chuckled then held her hands in his as he looked at her face.

“I know you do but I promise, there is nothing to worry about. You, on the other hand, if something ever happened to you I would be so devastated.” Kyong told her then gave one of her hands a kiss.

“And I would be so devastated if anything happened to you as well. You mean the world to me besides Korain.” Bom said back.

“As do you, too, my sweet.” Kyong said back to her as well. Bom blushed. Kyong smiled.

“Shall we head into the palace?” Kyong asked her. Bom nodded. It was getting colder outside after all. And neither of them wanted to get sick. The two of them headed inside of the palace together. When they were inside of the palace, Kyong guided Bom to the dining area. Even if she has been here so many times before, Bom always felt like it was the first time she has ever been in it. Kyong also did not take his eyes off of his lover. Kyong will never get tired of seeing Bom. And if his plan goes well, he will be seeing more of her in the palace. For the rest of his life.

The two of them entered the dining room as people who were working in the palace were finishing setting up the table for the meal. Everything looked so beautiful. Kyong looked at Bom. 

“Pick anywhere you like to sit, my dear.” Kyong said to her. Bom nodded and sat up against the wall at the back of the table. Kyong went over to the same area and sat next to her. There was a  _ lot _ of food on the table. There was anything from Ansim to rice. As well as a few choices of vegetables and sauces, too.

“Take as much as you want, Bom.” Kyong said to her as he handed her a plate. Bom nodded then took the plate out of his hand. Bom began to place some of the rice on her plate while Kyong went for the ansim. As the two of them ate their meals, Kyong still was thinking about why he truly invited Bom to the palace. The two of them spoke and ate their food, having fun. It made Kyong feel less nervous but still, his heart was beating inside of his chest a bit fast once again. As Kyong poured some wine into Bom’s glass, Kyong decided to go for it. 

The king could not wait any longer. 

“Bom, the reason I invited you over for dinner is because...there was something that I wanted to ask you that I could do at the eatery.” Kyong suddenly spoke up as he filled up his glass of wine.

“What did you want to ask me, Kyong?” Bom asked him. Kyong silently took a deep breath as he placed the bottle of wine onto the table next to him. Kyong turned to face the love of his life.

“Bom, I have been thinking about things. About not only how I rule as a king but also about us as well.” Kyong replied to her.

“Oh?” Bom asked another question. Kyong was going to go through with this, no matter what happens.

“Well, I love what we have together but I was thinking about our futures. And it came to me a while ago one night. Bom…” Kyong’s voice trailed off as he suddenly took a small, silk bag from within the chest area of his royal hanbok. Bom began to feel confused and curious at the same time. A smile appeared on the king’s face. Kyong opened the little, silk bag and took out a very gorgeous ring. Bom’s eyes widened. She looked at Kyong as he held it out towards her. Kyong was very nervous on the inside but it was too late to turn back. 

The king’s mind and heart was telling him to keep going.

“Ha Bom, will...will you be my wife?” Kyong asked her as his heart started to beat even faster inside of his chest. Tears started to stream down Bom’s cheeks as she looked at Kyong in shock.

“Are...are you sure that you want  _ me _ to be your wife?” Bom asked him back. Kyong nodded with a smile on his face.

“Yes. Very much. I have been giving it a lot of thought. I do not o want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you. For the rest of my life.” Kyong replied to:her question. Bom was so surprised by Kyong’s proposal. She truly did not expect it. Though, when they spoke about marriage, that should have been a clue but still, with everything going on right now, it did not cross her mind or click for her at that moment. 

“We haven’t been together romantically for so long yet.” Bom said to him.

“I know. This is what I and my hearts want. I want to be your husband, Bom and I am ready to settle down.” Kyong said back to her as he was waiting anxiously for her answer. Bom was deep in thought for a moment before she spoke.

“I...I accept! I want to marry you, too, Kyong!” Bom exclaimed happily with a smile on her face. It was not because of the ring. It was because this is what her heart wanted. She just hopes that she can be a good wife to the king. Kyong was so happy. He placed the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss on the lips. Both of their hearts felt like they were going to burst outside of their chests. When Kyong pulled away from Bom, Kyong grabbed his glass of wine as Bom grabbed hers.

“Let’s make a toast! To love, happiness and our engagement!” Kyong spoke up. Bom nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

“To love, happiness and our engagement.” Bom spoke back to him. Kyong smiled back and clinked their glasses gently together then took a drink out of the glasses. For Kyong, this dinner and evening was going very well. For Bom, she was so happy and excited but yet...there was something that was making her feel uneasy. The thing is..Bom was not sure what it exactly could be. Bom was not going to let it get to her, though. She just wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with the lover of her life and now future husband. 

**####**

The two of them spent a wonderful evening together before Bom had to head home for the rest of the night. As she opened the door to her home, she saw Korain, sitting in the main area. He looked up at her as he heard the door open.

“How was dinner with Kyong?!” Korain asked excitedly.

“It went well.” Bom replied to him.

“He mentioned that he wanted to talk to you about something. ...Did he ever tell you what it was?” Korain spoke and asked another question. Bom nodded.

“Yes.” Bom answered.

“What did he say?” Korain asked. Bom was not sure how to tell him but she could not wait another day to do so. After all, she wanted her brother to know before the entire village does. Bom took a deep breath before she spoke to her brother once again.

“Kyong...Kyong asked me to marry him.” Bom replied. Korain’s eyes widened.

“What did you tell him?” Korain asked, waiting for her response on that. Bom smiled.

“I said yes. So, what I am saying is...Kyong and I are going to be married.” Bom replied and explained to him. Korain suddenly out a happy squeal of joy as a huge smile appeared on his face.

“THAT IS WONDERFUL!!” Korain excitedly exclaimed then hugged his sister.

“Congratulations, sister! For both you and Kyong!” Korain told her as he kept hugging her. Bom hugged her brother back.

“Thank you, Korain.” Bom said back to him. 

“You’re welcome.” Korain said back to her as well. When they let go, Korain saw that the look on his sister’s face wasn’t exactly a happy look.

“Are you not happy to be getting married, Bom?” Korain suddenly asked her. 

“I am happy to be getting married to Kyong but…” Her voice suddenly trailed off at the last word she spoke.

“But what is making you feel down about it?” Korain asked a different question, wanting to know the reason for why his sister was feeling like this. Bom took another deep breath.

“I...I just hope that I can be a good wife for and to Kyong.” Bom replied to him. Korain smiled again.

“Bom, I do not have any doubt that you will be a good wife to him. You are already so wonderful to him so I do not doubt that you will be a good wife to him. Honestly, I have never seen two people who love each other so much as I have seen with you and the king.” Korain told her. 

“I can say the same for you and Kangmin. Kangmin truly loves you, too, Korain.” Bom also said to him. Korain blushed.

“T-thank you, sister. But truly, I know that you will be not only an amazing wife but also an amazing queen, too.” Korain told her. Bom forgot about that. If she does marry Kyong, she will also not only be his wife but also his queen, too. It was not like her and Kyong had different views of how to rule. All she just hopes is that the villagers do not see her as a threat. But for now, she was not a queen. Not yet. There was no need to dwell over it at this point.

“Thank you, Korain. You are such a wonderful brother.” Bom said to him. Korain smiled again. 

“And that’s because I also have an amazing sister who helped become who I am.” Korain said back to her. That made Bom feel so happy. Also, this made her get an idea.

“Korain, if I decide to not work in the eatery anymore after I get married because I will have other duties that I would have to attend to...would you run the place for me? I mean, I will come to check over it from time to time and such but...I want you to run it for me. If you want to, of course.” Bom suddenly suggested to him. Korain was surprised.

“Are you sure? I mean, I would be honored but out of all people...why me?” Korain asked her. 

“Because I trust you. And like I have mentioned before, you know how I do and work my business. I have no doubts about you being excellent at running the place like you have with me when it comes to being Kyong’s wife. Korain felt surprised but not overwhelmed.

“I promise that I will make sure your eatery is well taken care of.” Korain told her. Bom even more better now about that. 

“I just hope everything goes well.” Bom thought to herself. A few minutes later, the two of them got ready and headed to their rooms for the rest of the evening and the night. As she started to fall asleep in her bed, she could not get out of her mind that she was going to be Kwon Bom by the spring...or whenever they set the date. As much as she was nervous, Bom was also happy at the same time.

“I think I need to get some sleep before I end up realizing that it will be daytime. I love Kyong so much. I just hope that I can truly not only be a good wife for Kyong and a wonderful queen to the village, too.” Bom said to herself. As her body started to calm down and before she knew it, Bom drifted off to sleep comfortably in her bed. And until tomorrow, Bom and Kyong’s secret about their engagement was going to remain with them.


	30. Kwon Bom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong stops by Bom’s eatery to check up on the love of his life but also comforts her, too. And what does Mi-Cha want with Bom on this particular day?

Today was an off day for Ms. Bom. It didn’t take more than several days for the news of her and King Kyong’s engagement to reach not only throughout the village but all over most of Korea, too. She knows that she should be excited and happy about this but deep down, something was bothering her about all of this. It didn’t affect her cooking for her job but outside of work, it did.

Bom was just about to go on break when she heard Kyong’s voice inside of her eatery. She went to the main area of the building, where Korain saw her. The two of them waved at each other before Kyong went over to her.

“I just wanted to stop by and say hi to the best woman in the world. How is everything holding up?” Kyong said and asked her. 

“Everything is going fine.” Bom replied to her. Kyong noticed that the tone of her voice was a little sad. 

“Are you sure, dear? ...Do you need to talk? I am here if you do.” Kyong asked in a whisper to her, giving her an offer. At this moment, speaking alone with someone sounded good right now. Regardless of who it was.

“Actually, I could use an ear to speak to right now. _Badly_.” Bom replied to his offer. Kyong nodded. The king followed his fiancé through the kitchen and into the supply room. It was a place she knew that no one could hear them. Kyong carassed one of Bom’s cheeks with his hand as he gazed at her beautiful face.

“What has been bothering you, my love?” Kyong asked her. Bom blushed as she felt a few butterflies starting to swarm in her stomach.

“It’s...it is about us.” Bom spoke. This worried Kyong.

“Do you not want to get married?” Kyong asked her. Bom did not want Kyong to think that she wanted to end things with him because that is not what she wanted to do at all.

“I want to marry you! Very much! It is just…” Bom’s voice trailed off as she turned her head to the side.

“It is just...I can hear the gossip and the people talking about how a woman like me can marry someone like you. They say that I am not good enough to be a queen or that...my body wouldn’t be good enough for any man.” Bom spoke, finishing up what she started to say to her fiancé. Kyong turned his head to look at Bom’s face once again.

“ _Fuck_ _them_.” Kyong spoke to her. Bom looked at Kyong. Kyong was not going to let anyone make the woman who he wants to be with for the rest of his life not feel worthy.

“Bom, they talk shit because they are _jealous_ of you! I have heard all of this as well when I make my trips to markets. People like that aren’t worth a shit if they can’t be happy for you. I want to marry you because I love with all my heart and soul. And you are beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside! People will always say something but do not let it get to you. I want you not only as my wife but I want you as my queen, too. ...You are perfect to me in every way. If people can’t see that, that is their problem, not yours and I could care less about their opinions when it comes to us. As long as you're happy, then I am happy.” Kyong told her. 

Bom was not sure about all of that but...it did make her feel happy to know that Kyong truly loves her.

“I..I just hope that I can be a good wife to you.” Bom spoke.

“You already are, darling. You have been an amazing friend, lover and fiancé. I truly have no doubts that you’ll be an amazing wife, too and I can not wait to be your husband.” Kyong said to her. Kyong quickly placed his lips up against hers for a few seconds before he pulled away to look at her again.

“I love you.” Kyong softly spoke to her. Bom smiled and gave the king a kiss back.

“I love you, too, Kyong. Thank you for letting me talk to you. I feel much better about this and you’re right. People who can’t be happy for us aren’t worth the stress over. And I can not wait to be your wife. I am not marrying you because of becoming a queen when we do get married. I am marrying because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. And I love you for who you are.” Bom said back to him. Kyong moved his hand off Bom’s face and held one of her hands in his now.

“I am always here for you and I love you for who you are, too.” Kyong told her. Bom’s heart felt so excited as the butterflies in her stomach were gone. Things started to feel clearer for her once again. The two of them only spent a few more minutes in the supply room before heading out so people did not get suspicious of what they were doing back there. Kyong gave his goodbye to his lover before having to head back out into the village. Bom watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore.

**######**

Later that evening, as Bom was closing up shop, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. 

“Bom!” A female’s voice spoke up. It was Mi-Cha’s voice. Bom turned to look at her. Since the party, Mi-Cha has not been bothering, harassing or bullying Bom like she used to.

“Yes?” Bom asked her. Mi-Cha stopped in front of her. Mi-Cha felt nervous but this needed to be done.

“Bom, I have been thinking about things and I just wanted to say that...that I am sorry. I am sorry that I bullied you after all of these years. I was just so stupid and trying to be this person that I wasn’t. And it made me a bitter person because of it. I didn’t recognize myself at times because of it. And I know it sounds like I am lying but I promise you that I am being sincere. And I am also sorry that I did the same to your brother. Ever since the party, Ijust have been feeling so bad and just realizing that trying to be popular and rich...it really isn’t worth it when you can’t even recognize yourself from time to time.” Mi-Cha said to Bom. This surprised Bom. 

“Wow, Mi-Cha. I..I didn’t know that you have been doing this.” Bom said to her. Mi-Cha nodded.

“Yes. I am sorry it just took me this long to see what I wasn’t doing was wrong. By the way, I am truly happy for you and Kyong.” Mi-Cha said back to her. As much as Bom wanted to be happy about her apology, deep down, Nom was not sure if she should just forgive her right away. Mi-Cha has been known to play tricks and lie to her in the past so why would this be any different than before? Still...Bom was willing to forgive but it may take quite a bit of time to do so.

“Mi-Cha, thank you for the apology. Honestly, I was not expecting it and it is going to take time for me to forgive you but...it doesn’t mean that I won’t. I just need some time.” Bom explained to her. Mi-Cha nodded.

“I understand and I am not asking you to forgive me right away. I know what I did can't be taken back but I want to move forward and try to change into a better person than I was in the past. But I had to say it in order to do so. And I thank you for letting me tell you. Please take your time, Bom. I do truly understand and I can’t even begin to imagine what I put you through for all of these years but I just want to let you know that I am not going to do it anymore. And I am not doing this because you will be the queen. I am doing this because I want to grow as a human being. And it needs to start now.” Mi-Cha explained to her.

“That’s very mature of you, Mi-Cha. And thank you. I hope that you will be a bit happier as a person doing this.” Bom said. Mi-Cha smiled.

“You’re welcome and thank you.” Mi-Cha said back to her. Bom smiled and nodded. Mi-Cha left Bom a minute later to finish up the shop. As much as she wanted to tell Kyong and Korain what just happened, this was something that Bom was going to keep to herself for now. At least, Mi-Cha was wanting to do this and was not being forced to. And right now, the wedding was something that was top priority. As well at the eatery. 

By spring, she will be Queen Kwon Bom. No longer known as Ha Bom but Kwon Bom. It was exciting nerve-wracking but at the same time, it felt right to her. Because Kyong was her soulmate and no one could deny that or tear them apart. It seems that life is changing but will she be able to handle it? Only time will tell for not only her but for the entire village, too. Because when she becomes Queen, the fate and the future of the village will be in the hands of both Kyong and Bom.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyong and Bom have a little talk as Bom starts to feel like something could go wrong.

Spring has finally come once again. Kyong and Bom just finished their beautiful and peaceful wedding ceremony and are also now finishing up their wedding reception, too. Usually, Kyong and Bom would follow tradition but since both sides of their family have no parents that are no longer living, they will have to figure out something different to do for it. The king was officially a married man and Ha Bom was now not only Kwon Bom but also she was Kyong’s queen, too. 

Korain and Kangmin were so happy for them. Some of the villagers were, too, but the other ones who were not happy for them, they were not in attendance. Which Kyong and Bom could care less about on their day. It went off without a hitch. Bom and Kyong said goodbye to their guests and family members before heading off for their honeymoon. As they sat in their carriage, Kyong looked at Bom. Her face did not seem too happy or sad. Just neutral.

“What is wrong, my love? Did something happen at the wedding that you did not enjoy?” Kyong asked her. Bom looked at Kyong.

“It is not about the wedding. I just had a thought pop in my head and it just is not wanting to go away right now when I want it to.” Bom replied to him.

“What kind of thought?” Kyong asked another question to her. Bom took a deep breath before she spoke.

“I am just worried that being your wife and queen..it is just going to tear the village apart. I love you, Kyong, with all my heart but I don’t want to make things more difficult for you either. I want to be your wife. ...I am just not sure if I can be a good queen.” Bom explained to him. Kyong smiled and held one of her hands in his.

“Bom, I am not asking you to be perfect when it comes to being a queen. I just want you at my side. I didn’t marry you to be a queen. I marry you to be my wife and because I love you with all my heart, too. You do not have to worry about that at all! But I do not doubt that you will be an excellent queen. I truly believe that you will be.” Kyong told her. Bom smiled at him.

“I understand that. I mean, it is not like that I am not ready to be either. ...I just hope that the villagers will see that I am not doing it for power or anything like that! I just want to be with you as a person, not a king. If that makes sense.” Bom said. Kyong nodded.

“It makes perfect sense to me. And I just want to be with you as a person. And let me just tell you now, I am never leaving you. You mean so much to me, Bom! More than words can express!” Kyong said back to her.

“I feel the same way about you, Kyong and I am not leaving you either. You’re stuck with me, my king.” Bom spoke. Kyong chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my queen.” Kyong spoke back to her. Bom leaned over and gave Kyong a kiss on the lips then leaned up against the side of his body and laid her head on his shoulder. Kyong laid his head on top of her head.

“And I will fight whoever tries to hurt her. Not going to back down from the fight either. I will come for BLOOD if a motherfucker tries to hurt my sweet Bom.” Kyong thought to himself. But for now, the two of them were going to spend time away from the village on their honeymoon. Kyong just hopes that the village will be fine until they get back. Because all he wanted to do right now was focus on Bom and only Bom. His best friend, the love of his life...his  _ queen _ . Queen Kwon Bom.

And together, they will fight for a better world. Because with the power of love, nothing will be able to stop them.

**The End**


End file.
